Silent Reverie
by reincarnatedcrazybutterfly
Summary: The SEQUEL to WHITE LILIES. Bella & Edward are finally married. But an appearance by someone Bella knew threatens to disturb the peace. Bella's past has now caught up with her present and everything she does determines the future of the undead & halfdead.
1. Chapter 1: Il Paradiso

_Disclaimer: The plot I own. The rest is I do not. All related themes, characters, places etc, are purely coincidental._

* * *

**Summary of Silent Reverie:**

The sequel to WHITE LILIES. Now that Bella and Edward are together, it seems like nothing could go wrong. But there are still more questions that need resolving. And they're getting impatient to be answered.

* * *

**AN: I'd like to thank all the lovely people who read and raved White Lilies! Thanks guys! I'll do my best to update often. **

**Here's Chapter 1 of White Lily's Sequel, Silent Reverie. Like White Lilies, the story would be mainly in Edward's POV. Bella loves the privacy of her mind. ;)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Il Paradiso**

I still cannot believe this was happening. I kept repeating the glorious scenario when I heard my beloved first speak those three little words with magnanimous depth.

"_I love you Edward. I'm sorry it took a long – " she said but I cut her off by grabbing her and kissing her. I held her tight and felt ecstatic as she hugged and kissed me back, her hands on my hair._

_As we kissed, I didn't want to break apart. As her lips molded with mine, as I felt her cool breathe on my mouth, her hands around me, this heavenly moment, I had to break it up as people were cheering loudly and hooting._

_When we broke apart, we just gazed at each other. "I love you so much Bella…"_

"_I love you too…"_

That was only six days ago. Now it's almost Wednesday here in Bella's private sanctuary of an island and we're leaving for home tonight.

The sun was rising and I felt a soft pressure on my hand. I turned to wistfully gaze at my beloved Bella's smiling beautiful face. Her eyes were twinkling and the soft morning breeze whipped her hair around her. I reached out and tuck a strand behind her ear and she closed her eyes in contentment and held my hand on her face.

I leaned forward and kissed her hair. She was breathtaking. She was wearing a navy blue bikini and a floral sarong wrapped around her hips. It's a good thing this was a private beach or I would have to murder a lot of blundering idiots.

She opened her eyes and looked up at me. "Did you guys have fun?" she whispered, a hint of excitement pulled on the corner of her lips.

I gave her a quick kiss, "Immensely so. You're island is truly a paradise. You don't know how happy all of us are to enjoy a bask under the sun without worry."

She grinned, "I'm glad. This island is also yours now. As well as theirs." Then she frowned slightly.

"But I guess we have to leave soon." She sighed.

Moving the hand that was still holding her face, I tried to pull the corner of her lips up and said softly, "We'll come back here soon, love. But we need to settle our affairs. We are moving to another place."

She smiled a little, "Where are we going exactly?"

"Alaska. But not in Denali. Somewhere remote. We're going to live in Juneau for a while." I said thoughtful.

She nodded. "I see."

Then I smiled at her impishly, "I'm curious." Her brow creased delicately, "About what?" she asked.

I leaned in closer, "What was your original plan? I mean before us. You did say that you were only to stay in Forks for the summer."

She smirked and cocked an eyebrow, "Hmmm… I don't think there's a need for that anymore," she purred in my ear.

Her action threw me slightly off guard and I almost forgot my query. She was sly, but two can play this game. I pressed my cheek on hers and brushed my nose along her cheek and jaw. "I'm _extremely _curious. Please tell me your original plan?" I crooned.

She stiffened a bit then recoiled right back, "Would things change if I did tell you?"

I began trailing kisses along her jaw line down to her throat, "It might…" I murmured against her skin.

She touched my face and leveled hers with mine and kissed me eagerly, and I held her tight against my body. She kissed me passionately then broke apart all too soon with a triumphant look in her eyes.

"What was your question again Edward?" she asked whispered almost seductively and I racked my brain and I honestly forgot for a second what I asked. She laughed. Cheater. I glared at her.

She sighed, she was a sucker for guilt trips. "Okay I'll tell you."

I folded my arms, "I'm listening."

"I was planning on going to Chicago for a while. It's been ages since I went back there." She said casually.

Now I was even more curious as to why she would go back to my hometown, Oh and hers as well. She must've noticed the confusion on my face as she continued.

She shrugged, "Remember when I told you I lost three years of my memory? Well, when I came to… I was back in my house in Chicago and I felt exactly as I did when I woke up as what we are… "

I looked at her softly, "You want to see if you might remember something?"

She sighed and nodded once, "Something like that. But… the more that I think about it, the more that I feel that my disappearance didn't happen there. I'm sure that when I woke up, I had just… arrived… or on a greater note, placed back there."

I see. I was right. Her disappearance was not an accident. Someone was responsible. Right now I felt my muscles tense. She touched my arm and smiled softly.

"Juneau sounds lovely. Chicago can wait and I'm sure my house had been torn down eons ago." She tried to distract me but I said nothing.

She touched my face and looked into my eyes with intensity, "I'd rather concentrate on the present now. I'm here… you're here. That's all I need now."

I relaxed and smiled crookedly at her then captured her lips once more. She was right. We only just had gotten together. I want to enjoy this. Let what needs to come, come. I'll be waiting.

* * *

"Emmett, make sure Bella doesn't get hurt, you hear?" I called at Emmett who was grabbing a board with Bella behind him, holding a board of her own.

Emmett rolled his eyes, "It's not like she's going to frown or get eaten. No, we're just going to _surf._" He said mockingly. I sighed then watched them head towards the waters.

I sat down on one of the beach recliners next to Alice and Rosalie. They were sunbathing, which was a funny sight, as we don't get burned. But because of Bella's spray on tan idea, we only shimmered slightly, not at all ostentatious sparkling.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked Alice, not even bothering to read her mind.

"Oh he's around. Just count to ten and he'll be right here." Alice said coolly. True enough, my blond brother came strutting towards us.

I read his mind and nodded at him. Alice nodded excitedly as well and Rosalie looked irritated.

"Spit it out. I'm no mind reader or a seer." She said impatiently.

"Jasper wants to grab some jet skis. You game?" she jumped up from her recliner. _You're so on. _She thought.

So the four of us rode on jet skis and raced all around the island. When we got back, Bella and Emmett were starting a bonfire. I hadn't realized how late it was.

As we approached, Bella freed one of her hands that were holding up some wood and waved at us. I went to her side immediately and took them from her in a swift motion.

She sighed and smiled then walked over to Alice and Rosalie and started a conversation with them.

Once things got settled down, I took my place beside Bella, Emmett ran to Rosalie's side and Alice was on Jasper's lap.

As I sat down, Bella slid herself between my legs and leaned back. I encircled my arms around her and kissed her hair.

"I love this summer!" Alice exclaimed.

"I love the warmth." Jasper said as he snuggled closer to Alice.

We were all contented with the silence as the warmth of the fire created a relaxing atmosphere against the cool salt air when I felt Bella stiffen against me. Alice and Jasper looked at her at once followed by Emmett and Rosalie.

"Bella, what's wrong?" she held her rigid pose and said nothing. I looked sharply at Alice and she was having a vision. Just as I was about to look into Alice's mind, Jasper interrupted me with his frantic thoughts.

_Brace yourself Edward. I could feel it coming again – her intense fear._

I looked at Jasper's alert face with shock and in an instant Bella trembled and began to whimper. I stared at her frozen as she started thrashing in pain and screaming.

I bent over her collapsed figure and tired desperately to comfort her. I took hold of her shoulders. "Bella, Bella! I'm here… sweety please calm down, please, oh please Be –"

I bared my teeth and crouched over Bella. _Someone's here! _I thought fiercely and my eyes darted around sharply at anything moving in the darkness. No doubt by the scent, the intruder was one of us!

Alice and Rosalie dashed over to me and Bella, both in defensive position, crouched and with teeth bared. Emmett and Jasper stood farther out, sniffing for the scent, their eyes sweeping around. All of us noticed the presence and growls and snarls erupted from each of us.

The tense atmosphere became worse as Bella screamed another piercing cry of agony. I nodded at Emmett and Jasper and in a blink they were out of sight, trying to track down the fiend.

I continued comforting Bella, stroking her hair gently but I didn't relax my position.

_Edward he's gone. _Alice said in a mental message. I turned to her and she looked at me with piercing eyes.

_He just left. I didn't get a clear look at his face. He was wearing a long dark cloak. He won't be back for long. He just decided to check on her from what I've seen. _She said.

Emmett and Jasper appeared. They still bore the same face as I, furious and frustrated.

"The area's sound. The intruder left. He swam away. And he must've had a vehicle waiting, a speedboat of some sort that was built for stealth. The trail ended there." Jasper explained.

Bella calmed down but passed out. I relaxed my posture and the others did so as well. I carried Bella extra gently and looked at Alice.

"Alice, was the intruder alone?" I asked, my voice icy.

Alice nodded. "He was alone and cloaked. I didn't see him coming but I saw his decision to leave. He also decided not to come back for the mean time." She said grimly.

"He was too fast, dammit!" Emmett said with spite. "I got a quick look at his figure. He was tall and big."

"Did you guys by any chance witness his power? Does he have an extra sense as well?"

Jasper suddenly tensed, "I felt his amusement and extreme confidence so I tried to send him some lethargy but…" he glanced at Bella, "His will was too strong for me to break."

My eyes bulged. "But he didn't block you, right?"

He shook his head. "I don't think that's his ability. But I do feel that he is strong. _Incredibly _strong."

Rosalie placed a hand on my arm. _Edward, let's get Bella out of here. _She thought. I nodded at her and took Bella to the beach house and laid her down the sofa. She was still out.

"Rose and I will take her for a minute. We will have to dress her up. You guys go pack." Alice said kindly.

"Okay. But we leave in no less than five minutes." I instructed. She nodded and carried Bella to her and Jasper's room. I sped towards the room Bella and I shared and started packing.

* * *

When we arrived home in Forks, Bella was still asleep. What the intruder did to her must have upset her so much. It was uncharacteristic of Bella to sleep for more than ten hours. Usually she just sleeps for an hour. My anxiety increased as every second passed.

I recalled the scene of our arrival.

_"Oh my goodness! What happened?" Esme wailed frantically as I carried Bella straight to her room. Carlisle wordlessly bent over Bella and examined her._

"_There was an intruder – one of our kind." I hissed. Esme gasped and stroke Bella's hair. Carlisle looked up at me, his eyes big. _

"_What happened? Did the same thing that happened in the forest with Jasper occur?" Carlisle asked calmly, trying to control the situation._

_I nodded and his eyes flashed. "None of us got a glimpse of him. He was cloaked, fast and strong. He left as soon as we came." I muttered under gritted teeth._

_Carlisle nodded but he was still concerned. "How long was Bella out? I don't believe she passed out from the initial attack."_

"_Ten hours. She slept through the flight. We ran into a bad weather and the plane almost didn't make it. I'm concerned as well"_

"_Where are the others?" Esme interrupted._

"_They're checking to see if we've been followed." _

_Just then, Alice and Emmett entered the room. Alice was surprisingly calm. But Emmett's face was covered in chagrin. _

"_I don't see anything happening for a month at least. The intruder planned the visit very well." She said in a monotone._

_Emmett nodded, "He must know of our powers. He was dead silent. Only Jasper got a feel of him and he was amused."_

_I growled, "I wasn't able to get a look into his mind. He had me blocked." Carlisle's eyes shot up and shifted to Bella the same way Jasper did a while ago. I shook my head at his thought._

"_No, I don't think he can block me the same way as Bella can. He just blatantly thought – _nothing… _this is a cause for alarm. Only powerful minds can keep their thoughts sealed and controlled like that." I said disgustingly._

"_He might have another power. Something Bella can't block." Carlisle suggested grimly._

_A shadow fell on my face as I considered his suggestion. Maybe Carlisle was right._

"_No. I don't think that's it." Jasper's voice suddenly filled the room. I turned to his voice and he with Rosalie behind him has appeared._

"_Why is that, Jasper?" Esme asked her voice covered in worry._

"_I could feel Bella's anxiety increase when the intruder came. It built up in her. I think it's the mere presence of the visitor that triggered Bella's response." Jasper said ominously._

_I considered that for a long time. But I felt that it was only partly true…_

"_Let's let Bella rest. Come on dears, out we go." Esme commanded._

"_I'll stay here and guard." I said determinedly. Esme nodded then all of them left us alone._

_I laid down beside Bella and wrapped my arms around her." whoever did this to you will pay, I swear it." I whispered in her ear._

* * *

I opened my eyes as my recollection ended. Bella stirred, I stroked her cheek gently and her eyes fluttered open. I leaned closer to kiss her forehead.

"Hey there sleepy head. You had us worried back there." I said softly.

She tried to sit up and I helped her. I watched as she looked around the room then her frantic eyes reached mine. She was confused and anxious.

"We're home? What time is it? What happened? Edward?" she asked, panic rising in her voice.

I kissed her hair and rubbed her back, "We're home and it's four in the morning. Something upset you again at the beach." I explained slowly.

Her forehead was still creased and she was thinking hard. Then her eyes shot panic again, "Where are the others? Did anyone get hurt?" she took my face and searched for any damage, "Did you get hurt?"

I touched her hands and placed them on her lap, my hands not leaving them, "No one's hurt. But you were again in pain. Do you feel better? Does anything else hurt?"

She shook her head. I sighed and took her face by the chin and made her look at me, "But you were out for quite some time."

"I guess I was…" Then realization came like lightning. She jumped back when my posture stiffened. I tried to act coolly then looked at her intensely.

"Bella, do you remember me carrying you to the beach house?"

She looked puzzled then shook her head, "No."

"How about when Rosalie and Alice dressed you up? Any glimpse of that?"

She took time to think then slowly shook her head the second time. "Not a glimpse."

Now I was starting to panic, "How about getting on our plane? Any slight memory of our trip back home? Nothing at all?"

She was looking very alarmed and scared as she continued to shake her head. "N-no. W-what's wrong Edward?" she was starting to feel nervous.

I grabbed her shoulders gently and looked her straight in the eye, "So you mean to tell me all this time that you were passed out you never heard, seen or felt anything? Nothing at all?" I knew I was frightening her with the ascending urgency in my voice.

"N-no, n-nothing! The last thing I remembered was us – the bonfire then a searing pain and that's it! I-I'm sorry…" she stammered. She was on her way to sobbing when Jasper and Alice burst in the room.

Jasper placed his hand on my shoulder and forced calmness over me, and Alice tried to pull me off of Bella. Both Alice and Bella's eyes were wide with horror. _Edward, you're scaring her, stop it! _Alice pleaded with her mind.

I blinked and released Bella and let Jasper's calming flow through my body. I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a deep breath.

Then a hand reached out for me and touched my arm, it was Bella's. The fright in her eyes was replaced with genuine worry. After scaring her she was still forgiving and worried about _me! _

I managed a half smile, and then touched her hand. "I'm sorry Bella. I just had an epiphany. I didn't mean to frighten you."

She smiled, "It's okay." Then her tone became serious. "What's on your mind?"

"When you passed out, you didn't remember anything at all right?"

She nodded. 'Nothing at all." Alice not surprised must've seen this. She sat down and patted Bella's back. Jasper remained standing behind me.

"Would you say this was like your experience from before?" I asked silently wishing my hunch was wrong. Alice and Jasper looked at each other. Both knew what I was referring to.

"Before?" Bella asked meekly. "Do you mean –"

I nodded at her. The suspense was killing me. Then after a moment she gasped and all of us jumped back. I was right.

She looked at me frantically, "You don't think… that what happened before, during my missing years… whoever did that to me… could possibly be… back…?"

I sighed. And nodded once. "It's a possibility."

"I wonder why he's after Bella…" Alice trailed off.

Jasper looked serious and as I read his mind I nodded at him. Things were looking grim. And Jasper was right.

The fact that Bella was deeply affected by the visitor could mean that she was an easy target to manipulate. And we could only think of one reason why anyone would want to control Bella.

_He was after Bella's ability._

_The two visits that we witnessed were just tests._

_The last was a success._

I grabbed Bella and held her so tight then Alice and Jasper sped off the room to gather everyone to the dining table. We would have to make a move now. Bella's fears were turning into a reality. That, we already expected. But the timing, we did not.

_It was too soon. All too soon._

* * *

**AN: Edward's right, it's all happening so fast. Hope you like the first chapter, there's a lot more to come and I have so little time to do them. Tell me if you want me to continue. Hope you stay tuned!**

**Margaux**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Nocturne No 2

"_Disclaimer: The plot I own. The rest is I do not. All related themes, characters, places etc, are purely coincidental._

* * *

_The fact that Bella was deeply affected by the visitor could mean that she was an easy target to manipulate. And we could only think of one reason why anyone would want to control Bella._

_He was after Bella's ability._

_The two visits that we witnessed were just tests._

_The last was a success._

_I grabbed Bella and held her so tight then Alice and Jasper sped off the room to gather everyone to the dining table. We would have to make a move now. Bella's fears were turning into a reality. That, we already expected. But the timing, we did not._

_It was too soon. All too soon._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Nocturne No. 2**

I raised the dark blue curtains and looked out the window. As expected, everything was white. I walked down the wooden stairs and followed the trail of music all the way to the hallway and into the small living room.

The room was warm with the fire burning but the atmosphere among everyone was icy. I sighed. I hoped things would be resolved soon.

I saw Emmett and Jasper playing chess on the coffee table near a window. Esme was knitting scarves for everyone. Alice flipped through stacks of magazines. Rosalie watched television with Carlisle. Everyone was here. Of course my beloved included.

I looked wistfully at my beloved as the beautiful music came from her playing on my white grand piano. She was playing Nocturne No. 2 by Chopin.

She noticed me and gave me a quick smile then continued playing.

At a glance, we looked peaceful here in our new home in Juneau, Alaska. But at the back of everyone's minds, there was anxiety of impending demise.

It's been three months since we left Forks, since Bella woke up from the beach incident. Alice saw that nothing would happen for a long time. So far nothing out of the ordinary did happen. Well that's a lie. One thing happened.

I smiled as I looked at Bella's right hand, still playing and grinned wider gazing at my mother's ring comfortably around Bella's finger.

* * *

Flashback from three months ago

_When everyone was already gathered in the dining area, I took Bella's hand and lead her downstairs towards everyone else._

_As we sat down I scanned each of their faces as well as their minds and everyone was worried and anxious._

_I spoke up, "I'm sure all of you have heard our conversation from Bella's room just now and we need to think of our options clearly."_

_I looked at Esme and frowned apologetically, "I'm sorry Esme, I don't think you theory about Bella's missing years as being an accident caused by exhaustion or such."_

_Esme nodded but she was still worried. "On the two accounts that Bella passed out, the first being her missing three years and the second was what happened just now at the beach, there's a striking similarity." i continued.  
_

_I paused as they listened intently then started again, "On both accounts, Bella passed out and she also doesn't have any slightest memory while she was out." _

"_There is a striking similarity on both occasions but both could simply be coincidental." Carlisle pointed out._

"_That's what I thought before Bella confided something." I looked at Bella. She shifted in her seat slightly then nodded at me to continue._

"_When Bella woke up, she found herself in her room at her old house in Chicago as if she had just woken up as one of us."_

"_But what's bothering me more was that Bella told me was that she had no recollections of being back in Chicago before her slumber. Isn't that right Bella?" I turned to her._

_Everyone waited with bated breaths for her response. She nodded once and frowned. "Yes"_

_Shock registered on each of my family's faces. "You mean to say that she was placed back there?" Carlisle said in aghast._

_I nodded and Bella nodded as well. _

"_To be honest…" Bella said in a small voice._

"_Go on." I urged._

_She took a deep breath but her eyes showed fear, "To be honest," she repeated, "I wasn't even on the continent before I woke up."_

_Now everyone including me were horrorstruck._

_I leaned over to her, "Where were you then?" I half-demanded, half-pleaded._

_She looked out the window unable to meet our gazes, "I was in Europe. Spain to be exact." Then she looked down at her lap._

_Carlisle who was seated on her left side placed a kind hand on her shoulder and looked at her meaningfully, "Bella, please tell us everything you remember then."_

_Bella looked at Carlisle and nodded once. "A year after I was changed, I knew that I would have to flee from Chicago – from America. I just wanted to escape…"_

"_It didn't matter where I go so as long as I get away from all that… happened." She sighed, "I picked Ireland out random. I stayed there for five years perfecting my self-control."_

_I tested myself so I enrolled as a student and continued on and finished nursing school officially for the first time. Being a student bought me time, just like you guys." she nodded at us.  
_

"_I found out that I was strong enough to coexist with humans so I left for another random place, Moscow this time. There I studied fine arts, majored in painting as well as music... I stayed there a total of three years."_

_Her eyes glinted with resolve as she continued on, gauging our reactions once in a while. All of us listened in silence, not wanting to leave out any information. So far, she never mentioned anyone in particular._

"_Those three years I never met anyone of our kind. It was only when I left Russia and fled to England that I met Sebastian."_

_An uninviting feeling crept up my face and Jasper, who was seated beside me held me by my shoulder, restraining me. _Calm down. _He said to me through his thoughts._

"_Sebastian was of Spanish descent and over five thousand years old." A pen and paper suddenly appeared before Bella and she took it then started drawing._

"_He was tall, pale like us and looked like he was in his thirties. He had long black hair and startling eyes that I've never seen before. They were the deepest gray. They weren't cloudy as that of Aro's, but deep like it had some blue in them."_

_she gave us a warning look. "Take heed that not all myths and legends _are _myths and legends. All the impossible, no, all the improbable may or may not exist. Keep an open mind."_

_Now everyone was more lost as usual. Her eyes were serious now. So was her tone. "Before I go into that, I'll tell you how I met Sebastian."_

"_I was wandering around England at night when someone grabbed me from behind and took me into a dark wine cellar. I knew that he was of our kind by the way he moved and looked, at first."_

"_At first?" I cocked an eyebrow at her._

"_I'll get to that. He is one of us but at the same time, he isn't."_

"_You mean there were more than one kind of us?" I interrupted again. This was too much to take in and my impatience was getting the better of me._

"_Please let me finish. I will get to that."_

"_I'm sorry, go on."_

"_Sebastian started questioning me:_

"_You are not from here. From whence did you come? Who was your maker? Where are your companions? You're one of them – not like us!" Bella imitated in a low hissing voice._

"_As soon as he spoke, without knowing, I answered him all too automatically. But when he started yelling and growling at me I wanted him to stop. I only had to think of it when I realized that I had broken off his enchantment."_

"_At that moment I discovered that I could block abilities. He could no longer penetrate my mind. Frustrated, he released me. I seized the opportunity and used my telekinetic power and lifted barrels towards him and dashed out."_

_I was already on the edge of my seat as Bella paused for a while, and said in a less intense voice, "Though my abilities were advantageous, I was still weak compared to him. He once again overtook me but changed his tone dramatically."_

_He tried to reason with me: "Please calm down. I believe you are a nomad as well. You see my lady, there are those who are after my head. I have to take every precation. Now do you promise to calm down?"_

"_I nodded at him then he released me and sat down to level with me. he introduced himself and told me that I shouldn't wander around Europe with powers like mine._

_Sebastian told me that we were both in fact, what humans call vampires but we were born of different ways."_

"_Extraordinary. In all my three hundred years I never knew that there were more than one way to create our kind." Carlisle pronounced._

"_Now this is where my warning comes in." she looked at us with a new edge in her eyes. "We are born from the venom of our kind. They were born from partaking of blood from their kind."_

_My mouth hung open with shock. I bet not even the Volturi's know this. You would only see this from literature, movies – fiction! Thoughts were racing on everyone's minds as I tuned them out to concentrate on Bella._

"_Like them, we are chalky pale, cold, and perfectly alluring to our – prey. For our kind, we cannot eat, we cannot sleep, we cannot age and we cannot expose ourselves in broad daylight and most vitally, we thrive on our thirst for blood."_

_There are only little difference among our kind and theirs that is essential for us to know should we face them. one, they can sleep…" seeing the alarm in our eyes she shook her head, "No, I am not one of them. my case is special." We sighed in relief._

"_Secondly, they do not have venom like us. But their minds are incredible beyond belief. They have ways of incapacitating their victims. They have charms that are hard to resist. they love to play with their food." she said disgustingly.  
_

"_Thirdly, they aren't stone hard like us. They are more human than us. They are hard but because blood runs through their veins, they can retain some warmth and softness in their bodies."_

"_Lastly, they cannot expose themselves to sunlight not out of fear of exposing our kind but because they turn to stone under the sun."_

"_They do not have fangs. They retain their eye color but when they feed or in rage theirs turn to gold."_

"_All the literature, all the fiction, all the myths as proven by them had basis. But unlike our kind, they as ironically exposed to the world some truths about them, they are more conspicuously hidden from the humans than we are. That is why almost no one outside from their kind knows they exist."_

"_Sebastian was one of them. you can see now why he takes so much precaution. They do not hesitate to kill."_

"_This is a lot to take in, but what you pointed out makes them look like an inferior race than ours."I said._

_She shook her head, "You can never really tell. It's one thing to identify their kind at all but they possess powers our race could never do as Sebastian said.but that's all he told me."_

"_So where is Sebastian?" I asked.  
_

"_He's dead." Bella said straightly._

_All of us gasped. Bella sighed. _

_"But before he died, was he your companion?" Carlisle asked hesitantly._

_Bella shook her head. "No. I told you the truth before that I never joined any coven or became anyone's companion. But he did offer to take me as his student."_

_"You refused..." I trailed off._

_"That's not a question. I refused. His invitation was only for his benefit, not mine. He intends to use me as his shield. Both sides were coming after him, and I'm sure of the werewolves found out about him, they would pursue him as well." She said flatly._

_A growl escaped from me. _

_"When I refused, he didn't press the matter and said that it may be for the best because I would be a very big asset as well as a big liability for any side that I choose, with all the information that I know. Then before I left, he said suddenly that this was his last act of betrayal. And that as long as I say nothing, no one would come after me. Then he stepped out into the sun and I watched him turn to stone."_

_  
"I immediately fled from England and straight on to Greenland where I stayed there isolated from anyone. If anyone from both sides knew that I held knowledge, it might become catalystic for war."_

_"The remaining years before my missing years I spent wandering from place to place in Europe and carefully avoiding anyone except humans. I decided it was time to pretend to be a human again. I have already proven that no one was after me. I knew that I should've left Europe but something called me to stay there."_

_"I somehow wound up in Spain and the next thing I knew I was awake in my old room in my old house in Chicago three years after Spain."_

"_Could someone from their kind did that?" Carlisle asked._

_Bella thought for awhile, "It is possible. But it could also be from ours. But i swear, this would be the first time I ever said anything about what I know... I'm clearly very hesitant to pass on this information but I don't think I can hide it anymore... not when there is a possibility that things are coming at us from all sides... it's better to be prepared."_

_"Don't feel bad. It was right for you to tell us." I said gently but I couldn't hide my shock at all these information._

_"But there's more to your story, isn't there, Bella?" Jasper said with an edge in his voice. Bella nodded at him and started again._

_That's right. Bella hasn't mentioned meeting the Volturi. I almost shuddered. _

_"It wasn't long when all of the Volturi paid me a visit. I was in Portland at that time, finishing my shift at the hospital when they were waiting for me in my apartment at that time."_

_"So they knew about your knowledge?" Alice asked eagerly._

_"No. But they do know my powers. That i didn't know how. Naturally, they offered me a place."_

_"Which, naturally, you refused again." Emmett remarked._

_"That's right. They said something about recruiting those with promise. A war was starting."_

_"With whom? The other kind?" Rosalie quipped._

_"I don't know. They said nothing more. Like what I told Jasper, they couldn't get me to join because I had no one. And that's what I intended from the start so no one could get me."_

_"You have a very well thought out plan, I must say." Carlisle nodded appreciatively._

_I nodded impressed as well. "So by being alone, by not joining any coven, there was no risk of telling anyone about what you know and no one could blackmail you into joining and of course no one would want to kill you because your powers are in a word, __useful." _

_Bella sighed, nodded then frowned apologetically at us, "I'm sorry to include you all in this but because of what happened at the beach, seeing that you protected me... you all got dragged into this. Now you understand what I have to live through, why I have to be alone. I even tried ending my existence but I found that impossible."_

_"Of course, the Volturi would never grant your request..." Emmett said._

_"Yes, they wouldn't. And I don't know about the other side but I have a feeling they want to keep me longer... all attempts i did, someone would always pull me out of danger somehow... so i had no choice but to keep on existing."_

_"Don't worry Bella, we would never leave you alone. We can take on anyone who comes at us. We're family now." Emmett said proudly. Bella smiled._

_I had better things in mind, I stood up in front of Bella with determination on my face. "Why not make it official?"_

_Bella looked at me confused. _

_"I know now is hardly the time for this but i can't wait a moment more... " I knelt down on one knee and took Bella's hand and she gasped. I presented her with my mother's ring and looked her in the eye...and smiled softly at her._

_"Bella, will you marry me?"_

* * *

I smiled as I finished reminiscing that night. Who cares about all the details, the information, the war and all. All i know is that Bella said yes.

And now that she's finished playing, i sat down beside her and kissed the finger with her engagement ring.

As long as nothing was happening yet, I had to make most of all my time with her.

* * *

**AN: Wow. When Edward said things were happening fast, he wasn't kidding. Hope you liked this. I'll update soon. For those who don't know White Lilies, just click on my profile to find it. Reading it is vital if you want to understand this story. Thanks a bunch!**

**Margaux**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Black Wings

Disclaimer: The plot I own. The rest is I do not. All related themes, characters, places etc, are purely coincidental.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for those who read and reviewed. :) I was inspired by Anne Rice's Vampire Chronicles. **

* * *

_I smiled as I finished reminiscing that night. Who cares about all the details, the information, the war and all? All I know is that Bella said yes._

_And now that she's finished playing, I sat down beside her and kissed the finger with her engagement ring. _

_As long as nothing was happening yet, I had to make most of all my time with her._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Black Wings**

"You play so beautifully," I crooned as I kissed her hair. She looked up at me and smiled. "Thank you."

"Hey Edward, let's go take a walk. We need more wood anyway," Jasper trailed out of boredom.

I turned to Bella, "Do you mind, love?" She shook her head, "Just don't take too long."

I grinned at her and pulled her in for a kiss. Our mouths melted into each other, then she broke it off, "More of that later." She teased. "Jasper's waiting."

I sighed then headed for the door with Jasper.

* * *

Jasper and me ran to the woods. Everything was white and cold…. Dead… like we were. We gathered some wood then Jasper and I started talking.

"I'm sorry to pull you out of the house Edward." Jasper apologized.

"It's okay. You need a break from all the emotions in there. I know we're still all freaked about… well, you know…" I said condolingly.

"But at least the wedding is a welcome distraction for us, not to mention, an official welcome for Bella as part of our family." Jasper said kindly.

I smiled. "I'm sure Alice is having a ball with planning the wedding."

Jasper's eyes brightened up, "She is. She's the only one not anxious about, you know. Oh, I guess you too, Romeo."

"Yeah. I really appreciate the way you guys welcomed Bella into our family. I don't think I could've gotten her to trust me if it weren't for all of your help."

Jasper snickered, "We all know she's good for you, regardless of all the secrets we found out. She makes you happy. And you know we want you to be hap-"

At that instant Jasper and I dropped the wood and sunk into our defensive position, crouched and teeth bared. There was someone there, and reading Jasper's mind, he felt hostility from the vampire – yes – a vampire. His scent gave him away.

"Show yourself!" I growled.

Jasper and I stood our ground as we heard the stranger approach us with slow deliberate steps. Growls and snarls erupted from us. The scent was unfamiliar and was very different… we've never felt this kind of presence before… could this be one of _them? _

The cold north wind kept on blowing sending down a flurry of snow as the sky darkened with each passing moment. The scene was ominous. I didn't like how this felt.

I held my breath. And with one more step, there he was.

Jasper and me jumped back from astonishment at the unexpectedness of who the foreigner was.

Standing before us, clutching a bleeding arm that was instantly closing up, eyes as violet as melted amethyst glowed in perpetual intensity, raven black-cropped hair, square jaw, snow pale, tall, muscular man if you could call him a man in his twenties, wearing a gray torn collared shirt that was unbuttoned with tattered black pants and a big black bag slung on his broad shoulder was no other than someone who should have been dead for almost a century….

Standing before us, undoubtedly from Bella's drawing was Angel Gray Swan. ­_Bella's older brother!_

His intense yet indifferent gaze shifted to his wounded arm and we watched as blood retreated to the wound and closed up. Jasper and I could only watch with bated breaths at this unfamiliar creature before us.

He then looked up at us and smiled politely.

"Pleasant evening Mr. Edward Cullen," he said in his low bass voice with a tinge of raspiness amidst the smooth tone while he looked at me then at Jasper, "Mr. Jasper Hale." Then he looked back at me and extended a hand and I struggled to compose myself.

I returned his smile a little warily and shook his hand, "To you as well… Mr. Angel Swan…" I said as polite as I could.

He nodded and smiled more smugly then turned to do the same gesture with Jasper. Jasper like I, tried his best to act civil. We both felt that there was something very wrong about him.

I tried to read his mind but I found that he was blocking me. He didn't block me the same way as Bella could but he knew how to keep his mind silent.

He looked at me appraisingly as I did to him. He was not one of us. And that made me feel slightly uncomfortable.

I broke the awkward silence, "Never did I expect to meet you."

He laughed hollowly, "Ah. But I expected to meet you sooner or later, Edward, seeing as a wedding to my beloved sister will occur." He said casually.

I stiffened, "I see you know about that. Pardon my rudeness but have you been watching Bella? It's not that hard to assume right now."

He laughed again, with humor this time. "Oh dear, such hostility." Then he looked at us apologetically. "My apologies, young sirs." He bowed at us unexpectedly.

Then he straightened up, bent his arm behind his shoulder and opened an eye, "I understand your suspicions of me. But I'm sure you've noticed that I… am not really one of _your _kind." He said slowly but with a hint of amusement.

I relaxed, "Yes. We did notice that and we did witness your… regeneration…" I said a little apprehensively.

He laughed again then raised his hands in front of him, "I have been following Bella, watching over her. But you see the complication of why I can't make any contact with her. _Our _kind have eyes at the back of our heads when it comes to these things."

I sighed then folded my arms across my chest. Jasper just stood still and observed. "Why come out now then? And what's with the bleeding?"

His tone changed to that of a serious one, he looked at us with his intense violet eyes again, "To shed some light on Bella's blind years."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "So you know what happened to her during those three missing years?"

He nodded, "You presume correctly." Then he smiled again, and started the evasions, "To answer your second question, I was attacked by a former comrade of mine. I had to fight him off to get to you guys. All is good though."

Jasper looked at him with shock, "You mean to say you've betrayed your kind?"

He sighed and nodded glumly, "Something of that sort. But as long as I don't start a rebellion or join your kind and fight them, no one would come after me. Our kind has always struck at the last possible minute than to risk even more exposure. The elders of our kind have ways of knowing betrayal of exposure. And if one is to come across them, you wouldn't live to tell the tale." He shuddered.

"I see you're not as paranoid as our, _elders._" Jasper said hesitantly.

"Ah. Yes, yes. The Volturi… " He looked amused again, then shook his head. "Our elders only strike when extremely necessary. Crossing them is something you wouldn't want to do… _scary _lot they are."

I broke off from his reverie and smiled kindly, "You must be tired. I'm sorry for prolonging our invite to our home. Please do come with us. I'm sure Bella would love to see you."

Jasper's eyes shot at me frantically, _Are you serious? I don't trust this guy Edward!_ I shook my head at him and looked at our visitor's amused face.

"I see that my coming would pose…complications…" Angel said calmly. "We could postpone this arrangement for a more…. Convenient time if you wish…" he offered.

I shook my head at him, "No. Now's a good time. We would love to have you. But would it be okay if I had a word with my brother?"

He grinned, "I don't mind. I'll wait here. I won't listen in, I swear."

I nodded at him, "Wait a moment here please, thanks."

Then Jasper and me sped off for almost ten miles away from Angel and I spoke in the lowest tone I could while Jasper answered with his thoughts.

_Are you crazy? _Jasper thought sickly. I shook my head. I picked my words carefully, "Think of this in a military aspect. I feel your sentiments too." I said quickly.

_Yes. I do feel your distrust with him. _Jasper crossed his arms on his chest and thought carefully. _Military aspect? _Then his eyes lit up and I nodded. _I see. What better way to catch a traitor than keeping him under surveillance? I get it now. Okay. Let's take him home. But you do know that if something bad happens… we might end up losing Bella… to him…_

I sighed and nodded. "The hawk will hover no matter what we do. So let's at least keep the hawk within close range of the nest."

_So that when the hawk strikes, the watchful snakes will move…_Jasper finished the thought with a satisfied look on his face then he sighed.

I nodded once, "Let's go back." Jasper grimaced but nodded and we ran back to where Angel waited.

* * *

He was sitting on a large boulder and from the looks of it, he cleaned up. He was now wearing a light gray turtleneck sweater and a new pair of black pants.

His violet eyes brightened up from the sight of us and excitedly bounded down from the boulder he sat on.

"Are we leaving now?" He smiled in a friendly matter. Jasper's thoughts reached me and said Angel was beyond excited.

I smiled at him politely, "Yes. I'm sure you know the way."

He laughed deeply, 'I guess I do. But I never go inside a house uninvited. It's against our rules. You must always be invited in.," he laughed again.

"What happens if you do?" I asked curiously.

He squinted with his right eye, "We'll burn." He shrugged. "The great elder placed a mighty curse on our kind. Said that it was an added precaution for us. Go figure." He rolled his eyes and shrugged.

My eyebrows shot up. Amazing, I thought. Their kind could impose rules and curses? They are truly a frightening breed.

* * *

When we arrived there was no hostility in the house. No doubt Alice has seen this but I knew she didn't tell anyone who was coming with us. I read her mind from the distance. I was right. She only said that we were coming with a visitor.

When I opened the door, I scanned the hallway. Carlisle came forward with Esme behind him. Emmett and Rosalie cautiously peered from the living room and slowly walked over to us. I could tell Alice and Bella were in me and Bella's room upstairs.

They were all as surprised as Jasper and I was before at the sight of the man behind us.

I made motion to introduce him, "Everyone, this is –

"Angel?" a surprised familiar voice came from the stairway. We all jerked our heads to see the owner of the voice on top of the stairway followed by my pixie like sister, Alice.

"Angel, is that… really you?" Bella said louder and even more bewilderedly.

I looked back at Angel, he was smiling at Bella and outstretched his arms. "Iz… it's me."

Bella gasped and stood frozen for a while clamping her hand to her mouth. Then she somehow relaxed a bit but she had a puzzled look hidden in her eyes.

Angel talked to her much softly now, "Hi sis, it's been a long time. I'm sorry it took eons for me to walk up to you and –."

Like lightning Bella ran in front of Angel, hesitated a bit then proceeded to hug him. Angel looked shocked but then softened his expression as he wrapped his arms around Bella.

Though I still had my doubts about him, I was happy that Bella was happy right now and I know that was also on everyone's mind.

"How did you - ? Why? Where?" Bella had a million questions when she pulled out from their embrace. Yet all she could muster where a string of phrases. I chuckled at her.

Angel held up his hands in surrender. "Hey, easy now. I'll explain everything if you could just calm down please." He cajoled. Then he laughed.

I chuckled again and placed a hand on Bella's shoulder, "He's right you know, love."

Bella scowled at me and released Angel.

Carlisle faked a cough, "Ahem. Why don't we move on to the living room so it's more comfortable? I'm Carlisle Cullen by the way." He said calmly.

Angel nodded and shook hands with Carlisle, "Pleasure to formally meet you doctor."

Carlisle blinked then composed himself as he led everyone to the living room. Angel sat on a large black leather lazy boy in the middle of the room and we all took our place on the loveseats and sofas around the room.

Bella introduced everyone and Angel nodded in recognition. There were mixed thoughts and emotions that Jasper and I felt. Only Alice wasn't surprised. She had seen this coming. I'm going to need to ask her about that.

"Angel… you're one of them… " Bella pointed out sadly.

Angel sighed, "Yes. I am. The blood of my maker still flows through my veins…"

Then he looked at Bella, "This is the reason why I can't come to you right away."

"I… see." Bella murmured.

Angel scanned everyone's faces and left mine for last, then smiled, "Everyone. I am deeply grateful that you met Bella and accepted her as part of your family, especially with a history like that of hers.

"And of course, I am extending my eternal gratitude to you Edward. Your love for her is truly remarkable. I am pleased."

"The pleasure is ours. Bella's not that hard to love." I said warmly then smiled at Bella. She returned it.

He smiled at us then sighed and changed his warm façade to that of seriousness, his piercing violet eyes glinting with the light of the fire from the fireplace.

"I know all of you are curious as to how I am here in front of you. All of you are right on both accounts, I'll give you that."

I raised my brows and paled, "You can read minds?"

He nodded, "Yes. I can see that you are very much on the defensive despite your warm welcome - I cannot blame you. But more of that later."

He leaned back and looked at Bella, "Iz…" his nickname for her, I thought. "When I went out to join the army, I was trained well and I excelled as the top soldier. Not too long, I got promoted and deployed to more challenging missions.

"I was sixteen when I left, you remember? It was five years later that I became who I am now."

He paused and looked at everyone. Satisfied with our intent listening he continued.

"I was sent to France to rescue a political figure. Everything went well. After the successful espionage that I orchestrated, I decided to take a walk and get you something."

Bella looked down and said sadly, "That was the year you were supposed to come back to us…"

Angel smiled sadly, "Yes. That was supposed to be my last mission." He sighed, "To continue, I was walking through one of the jewelry stores and I bought you this…"

He took something from his pocket; it was a red tiny velvet box. He handed it to Bella.

"Go on, open it." Angel urged. Bella nodded and opened the red box. Inside was a silver necklace with an exquisite pendant of a white lily that had a single onyx gemstone on the base of the bud. Bella held up the necklace gingerly in front of her.

"It's pretty…" she said touched. Angel smiled gloriously, "Now it's yours. The hundred years of waiting for the owner has finally come."

Bella held it in her hand. I knew she didn't want to wear it just yet. Considering the story behind it that I was sure was going to be revealed now.

Angel looked a bit disappointed but decided to continue on, his voice had a tinge of sadness in it.

"When I went out the store, I was heading for the boat that was going to bring me home but then I noticed that I was being followed. I walked carefully, mentally noting to myself all the guns and machetes I had with me were in my reach.

"I thought about taking my stalker out right then and there with my rifle but there were too many civilians. So the plan was to lead him to a dark alley, stop and nuke him by surprise.

"Much to my surprise, what I did only made him more advantageous. For when we reached the alley, at the exact moment I stopped, my rifle disappeared from my hands and the next thing I knew I was sprawled on the floor with my right shoulder bleeding from a solitary shot. Then I saw the face of my assaulter…

"He had the most golden hair I had ever seen and he was pale beyond comparison. I could tell he was not human by the way he looked at me with those golden eyes filled with anger.

"I tried to fight him off but I found I couldn't move and he laughed darkly. I knew this was the end of me. He started sneering at me:

"_Tsk. Tsk. Poor little soldier, and you have such a beautiful face too… my how many girls would cry for you… hmmm… but I suppose ladies dying for you would be consolation enough?_" he cackled again. I didn't know what he meant by ladies dying for me that time, the pain in my arm was too overpowering. He noticed.

"_Ah. Are we in pain? That just won't do…"_ he mocked some more. Then he did something I did not expect… he bit my throat and drew some blood. He stopped because my screams from before alerted my fellow soldiers who came rushing to my aid but they never got close…

Angel closed his eyes and sighed, "My attacker only grew more excited and as fast as lightning he made a gash on his palm and forced me to drink the blood that oozed from it. I had no choice but to swallow the blood with disgust. He controlled me. And in an instant a searing pain engulfed my body and I screamed from this blinding pain…"

Bella flinched and I took her hand. Angel didn't stop, "Then he made it seem that I was being burned alive to my witnesses who I don't think saw what my attacker made me drink. Then out of nowhere he threw another body in my place in that ring of fire – he was another fellow soldier who was stripped from his uniform then he took me to his house."

He placed me in a black coffin and laughed maniacally as I screamed. _"It's just your body dying. It will pass soon. Give it a few minutes."_ He said smoothly.

"The pain and being trapped in that box was hell. Then after a few minutes, all my cuts, bruises and wounds disappeared. I was changed.

"Noticing that I had stopped thrashing and screaming, he lifted the lid of the coffin and smiled down at me."

"_Ah."_ He said_. "Welcome to the world of the half living."_ He said coldly. I made motion to strangle him but he overpowered me all too easily.

"_Calm down little Angel. Much as you loathe me now, you're stuck the way you are. You can't be with your little sister anymore and your pathetic aunt. You're a vampire now, and of the best kind. Now be a good soldier and sit down._" He said all too casually.

"Why did you do this? And I demand to know who you are!" I yelled at him.

He just laughed some more, _"I am the great vampire, Apollo. And I wanted a companion, and you my little soldier, I know your potential. We would make quite a team."_

I looked at him disgustingly, "You did this because you were _lonely? _What a selfish bastard you are." I barked at him. "I have a family to go back to but now they know I died there because of your insufferable stunt."

"_Ah yes. Your sister does have potential…"_ he said thoughtful and I flared up then lunged at him and grabbed him by the collar. He was unfazed and looked down at me with cold blue eyes.

"_Don't you dare lay a finger on my sister!" _I hissed at him. He just laughed.

"_I wasn't going to… yet… you're more than enough but if you wish to go then be my guest." _ He said maliciously. I knew from that moment on I couldn't leave Apollo. Not when he was planning to change you." Angel looked at Bella and Bella was looking very troubled right now. I wrapped an arm around Bella protectively.

"I didn't leave Apollo. I knew he was going to train me. And I would learn fast so that I could get my chance and destroy him somehow. I learned about the intricacies of our kind and yours." Angel looked at us. "Your kind isn't that inconspicuously hidden as you thought. You may be hidden from the humans but from us you are not."

"But one day, he managed to slip past me. I was still weak by then. Yet I managed to follow him. I grew alarmed when he was headed to our house Izzy. When I arrived there I ran as fast as I could to attack him. But I was already too late."

"Angel, I don't understand… Apollo is from your kind… and I'm… not…" Bella pointed out in a small voice.

"Izzy, it wasn't only me who was too late. It was also Apollo. I knew you would think Apollo was the one who changed you but he wasn't."

"Who then?" I said impatiently. And Angel looked at all of us grimly.

"When I arrived, I was able to attack him as he was about to jump into your window Izzy. When I had him by the collar he quickly pushed me off and raged at me:

"_You fool! Now it's really too late! I was here to save your sister!" _He hissed and I immediately jumped to your window and stared in shock as I saw _him_, your maker bit you. I was really too late."

"W-who was it?" Bella asked nervously.

"He was _Xerxes_. Apollo's _twin brother_."

We all gasped. "So this brother of him, he was one of _us?" _I asked in aghast.

Angel's eyes narrowed into slits, "Yes. He _is _one of you." Angel corrected, "He was changed the same time as Apollo, only by different parents. A result of a marriage of our kind and yours that went to hell."

"So he is still alive…" I muttered angrily.

"Yes. And Izzy," Angel looked at Bella who was trembling right now. "I was the one you caught a glimpse of who pulled Xerxes of off you."

"I… I knew it was you… but still why didn't you come for me?" Bella asked, looking more confused than enlightened.

"Like I said, our elders found out about this and decided that you Isabella, being one of your kind… cannot know the secrets of my kind… and I was forbidden to make any kind of contact with you. If I did, we'd both get killed and I already lost you once. I didn't want you to go through another hell…" Angel explained.

Bella stood up angrily and I tried to restrain her but she shrugged me off, "But then I would've died with you and joined mom and dad!" she yelled at him.

Angel rose but remained calm, _"What did you expect me to do? Watch you be dismembered and burned? _Or have you watch me turn to _stone _under the blasted _sun?"_

"That's better than letting me live my life alone…" Bella whispered then sank down to her seat and into me. I wrapped my arms around her. She was sobbing.

Angel looked at her apologetically, "I was going to come to you, I swear it Izzy! I was only being cautious. I had to plan it very well. But you see, if what happened the night you were changed was revealed to both sides, a war would erupt. Elders of both sides know about your abilities Isabella. And you meeting Sebastian made things even more complicated."

"Why is that?" Bella said as she found her voice again.

"Sebastian was a great friend of Apollo's. And Apollo's mother is one of our elders. If word came out that you shared your knowledge right then and there, you would be culled. I had to go to them and make an appeal. It was a good thing Apollo helped me convince them to spare you."

"But what about now? Both you and I have said to much…" Bella asked worriedly.

"There's nothing to worry about. I came to you now to tell you that a truce has been made between our elders and your Volturi. As long as the treaty stands, no one from both sides can harm the other."

"What are the agreements in this treaty?" Carlisle asked.

"There is only one. Just never reveal the secrets and existence of both races to humans."

"Is it really that simple?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes." Angel nodded.

"So we're still free to fight with your kind and vice versa?"

"Yes. But for the same reason that you kill your own kind. May it be because of territories or grudges? It doesn't matter as long as a reason stands. The important thing is, we don't have to be afraid of revealing ourselves now to your kind without facing the consequences of death."

"I see… so just the exposure then?"

"Yes. That's about it."

"But what about superiority?" Jasper quelled.

Angel shook his head, "Both sides agreed that there is no need to have an epic battle between the immortals over that. You see age made everyone wiser. War is what mortals do that makes them so pathetic. And what good will it bring? We are immortals. The war would go on and on and then what?"

"I see." I agreed but said it all too unconvincingly.

"I understand that you're not as convinced. I am too. Amidst the treaty and all, both sides are out in the hunt recruiting subtlety just in case."

"Angel?"

"Yes sis?"

"What happened to me during those three years that I passed out?" Bella asked meekly but with resolve in her eyes. I looked at Angel, I was also eager to know.

"Isabella. Those three years, well, don't you remember… denying your thirst back then?" Angel said hesitantly.

Bella suddenly looked very uncomfortable and I grew more concerned.

"Izzy… okay let's drop my nickname for you… Bella?" Angel pressed.

Bella just looked down, embarrassed.

"Bella, what is Angel talking about?" I asked her softly but with sternness.

Bella looked up at me then at Angel. Angel sighed and continued.

"If you won't tell them Bells, I will."

"You see, during those thirty years. Bella." Angel looked disapprovingly at Bella, "Bella never _drank _From the moment you were changed, not a drop of blood touched your lips._._"

I looked at Bella with horror. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it again.

"Thirty years, Bella? _Thirty years?" _I glared at her. No wonder she gets tired easily. Her body was making up for all those years.

Bella hung her head in shame and my anger vanished and was replaced with guilt – almost. Then I sighed and softened my expression. "That must've been a hard thirty years of thirst, Bella…"

She nodded. "It was hard but I didn't want to… be a monster…" she murmured slowly.

"So I was right. That the cause was not as grave as we thought to believe." Esme said.

"Hear this now Bella, I crossed all the lines to save you." Angel said glumly. "It wasn't fun. When I saw you pass out I took care of you for three years forcing blood down your throat. Then when I noticed that you were about to wake up, I took you back to Chicago. I had to take you away as far away from Europe as possible. It was the first place I could think of."

"Then I left and boy, did the elders have a field day with me!" Angel said gruffly.

Bella looked guilty, "I'm sorry. It was foolish but I only did that in hopes of dying… nothing else worked… and the more I denied my thirst…. the more I felt weaker and weaker… I figured this might work…"

Angel softened his gaze at Bella, "I know, I know. It's okay, it happened. It's done." Angel consoled.

But there was something missing. "After that, that's when you decided to satiate your thirst, Bella?" I asked her.

She thought deeply, "I didn't know that I had fed while I was asleep… but at that time… I just felt the urge to drink…. It was uncontrollable, this thirst! I knew I had to stop denying myself, I was still alive after all… I figured I really couldn't die…"

"Um…" Angel started.

We turned to him. He looked uneasy, "Sorry. That was my fault. Bells when you passed out, well, I have the power of suggestion to incapacitated people or vampires for that matter. You could say I planted the seed…heh…"

Bella glared at him then sighed, "All's well… I suppose…"

Angel tried to shift the mood, "Now enough about the past. What's done is done, I always say. And you young lady forgot to invite a certain someone to a certain event that's going to happen…" he said slyly, but it felt eerily evasive for him. I'm still not convinced with him. But it's better to play a long for now. I heard from Alice's mind that she saw Angel telling Bella that he can't read my mind. This was good.

Bella looked surprised but happy then shy all of a sudden, "Oh right… you would know… so um… Angel I would love it if you would give me away for my wedding with Edward…"

Angel's amethyst eyes glowed with pride, "I would love too dear sister." Then he looked at me. "Me and you need to spend time together then, my dearest brother-in-law."

I sighed and continued to play along, "Anytime."

After that, we were all engaged in conversation with the newcomer. He explained and showed some of the things that Bella mentioned their kind could do.

Everyone thought about how wonderful the timing was for Angel's arrival. Even Jasper dropped his defenses for the time being. He too was absorbed with this new creature's capacities.

But deep down, I wasn't convinced. The timing is too _precise_. I didn't trust him. Not one bit. But for Bella's sake, I couldn't say anything.

All I could do is keep an eye out.

I stared at the black haired guest who was engulfed in an atmosphere of curiosity and fascination. He was well received by his audience, especially from the one who mattered most – _Bella._

I hope from the deepest recesses of my existence that I was wrong. For the only one that stands to being the one who'll hurt the most was Bella.

Bella, my fiancée…

Bella who is due to be married to me on the 8th of December here in Alaska…

I swear that nothing – _nothing­ _can take Away Bella from me. _I swear it._

* * *

**AN: How will the appearance of Bella's long lost supposed to be dead brother affect the family? Now that brother dear's giving away Bella at her and Edward's wedding, how would Edward's suspicions fit in? The timing is perfect. but for whom? Stay tuned. I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**Do read White Lilies before reading this so that you'll understand it better. Reviews and critiques are very much welcome. Tell me if you want more and I'll update sooner. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4: Cannon Ball

Disclaimer: The plot I own. The rest is I do not. All related themes, characters, places etc, are purely coincidental.

* * *

**AN: There you go. I'll try to mellow down on the succeeding chapters. I fear I'm 'overkilling' it a bit. Hehe. There's plenty more to come as long as you still want more. :)**

**theone101: to answer, yes. Angel can read minds except Bella's and Edward's and you could say that putting people to sleep is one of his powers. As stated in the previous chapter, Angel has the power of suggestion to incapacitated people or vampires, meaning, if the person/vamp is weak, crippled, etc., he can make them do anything. scary actually, and very much familiar.**

_I stared at the black haired guest who was engulfed in an atmosphere of curiosity and fascination. He was well received by his audience, especially from the one who mattered most – Bella._

_I hope from the deepest recesses of my existence that I was wrong. For the only one that stands to being the one who'll hurt the most was Bella._

_Bella, my fiancée…_

_Bella who is due to be married to me on the 8__th__ of December here in Alaska…_

_I swear that nothing – nothing­ can take Away Bella from me. I swear it._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Cannon Ball**

When it was almost midnight, Bella and I led Angel to our guest room on the first floor across Carlisle's study. Being one of _them_, it was only natural that Angel would require some sleep much to Bella's disappointment.

Now I had Bella all to myself in our room. As soon as she stepped foot inside I scoped her up, kicked the door softly and we plopped on our golden bed. As I cradled Bella on my chest she didn't look that surprised from my action and laughed.

She nestled her head under my chin and sighed contentedly. I looked at her and all my worry vanished. She was happy.

I kissed her hair, "What are you thinking of, love?" I crooned. She closed her eyes, "I'm… confused to be honest… I did not expect this as at all…" she murmured.

I held her face with my hand and made her look up to me. She opened her eyes and I saw her confusion from them. "I know love. Neither did we…"

She sighed, "But… for some reason I'm… kind of relieved to see Angel again… it's like deep down inside I wished for this moment… this reunion…" then her brows pulled together, "Would that make me selfish to think that?"

I smiled at her with understanding and touched the tip of her nose, "It's fairly… human to think that."

She laughed her lilting laugh softly again, "Mmm… I guess you're right. Thank you Edward."

I leaned down and kissed her, "Anytime."

"Things are happening so fast…" she murmured against my chest.

I chuckled, "That's right. Would you believe our wedding is only five days away?" I said with enthusiasm. If only I could marry her right now but I wanted everything to be right for her.

Her eyes sparkled and she smiled at me lovingly, "Yes. But it's not that hard to believe for me. I've never wanted anything so bad in my life…" she suddenly bit her lip and ducked her head, feeling abashed.

I made her look at me again as I chuckled. "You know what?" I said very softly. "What?" she whispered. I chuckled again and moved my lips to her ear, "I've never wanted anything so bad in my existence too…" I purred in her ear. She shivered and I began trailing kisses along her jaw line down to her collar bone… it was getting harder and harder to resist her… our breaths were getting somewhat erratic right now.

She gently held my face and pulled me softly away from her. "Now, now dear. You said we'd wait, let's not get carried away… " She said reproachfully but with humor.

I rolled back to my side and took a deep breath. "Ah how frustratingly long these five days are!"

She chuckled then hovered on top of me, her hands on my chest, her face inches away from mine. She was having fun tormenting me. I just glared at her and stood marble still.

She half-closed her lids and purred, it was excruciating! "Come on Edward, _love_… we need to _wait_…" she kissed me and much to my restraint, I kissed her back but she pulled away so fast and pushed me down. I glared at her again and she smiled seductively and started trailing butterfly kisses along my neck and chest.

"We decided to wait until our wedding night… and oh dear, we can't do it here…. With your family… and yes… what would my _dear brother_ say?" she murmured between kisses.

I sighed loudly in frustration and said with gritted teeth, "You're not making this easy love."

She laughed, "I'm not?" she purred innocently.

"No." I said firmly.

"So I should stop then?" she cocked a brow playfully.

I groaned but then decided to make the most of the moment and with a swift moment I had her pinned underneath me. She glared at me as I held her hands above her head in a prison death lock.

I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You should… but what about me?" Ha! Two can play at this game!

I began to kiss her again and trailed down and down…

Knock. Knock. Knock.

I ignored the knocking. I was busy at the moment.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

Damn it, I'm busy.

_BANG! The door flew open. _

"_Knock it of you two, wait till you're married now will yah? Let a vampire sleep and get off my sister, you hear?" _came from an irritable, protective, vampire brother of Bella's.

With another loud bang, the door slammed shut, leaving a very stunned Bella and me caught in a very compromising position, both with breaths held.

I mentally counted to three, and I found out that Bella did the same as we both moved to our sides of the bed, took a moment to process and then broke into fits of laughter.

"I wasn't even going to do anything rash! I guess I'm in for it now, eh?" I said to Bella.

She laughed, "Oh, he'll come around. You know he's not as innocent as you are at your age… well before you were changed that is…" we laughed again.

"_I heard that!" _came a deep raspy voice from downstairs.

Bella clamped her mouth, "Oops." I chuckled again and encircled Bella with my arms. "He's right though. This can wait. Right now, why don't you go get some sleep? I don't want you passing out again."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh fine." She said glumly. "Sing for me then…"

I obliged and sang to her as I watched my fiancée drift to sleep in my arms.

Maybe I shouldn't be that wary of Angel…

The following morning, Angel wanted to spend some quality time with Bella. At that moment he suggested that, my suspicions of him came back. I was… clearly very reluctant to leave her alone with Bella… but Bella trusted him… I had no choice but to hope for the best.

Angel gave me an all too reassuring smile, "I'll bring her back, I promise. We're just going to take a walk and we'll be back before twilight."

"Okay." I said as politely as I could but somehow I still sounded hesitant.

Angel laughed, "Tell you what, take this…" he removed a silver necklace with a black metal feather pendant and handed it to me.

I stared at the object in my hand and looked at him, "What's this?"

"One half of a tracking device bewitched by our kind. Don't ask me how though, don't know myself. The other half," he showed another pendant on his neck, white feather this time, "is with me. Should you wish to bring me back just say the word while touching it and I'll appear immediately."

"I…see… well have fun then."

Just then Bella emerged from our room upstairs and bounded down the stairs. "Good morning. So shall we go?"

Angel nodded and headed for the door, "See you later."

Bella tiptoed in front of me to give me a good-bye kiss. I scooped her up instead so he wouldn't strain herself and kissed her with enthusiasm.

"My are we a little over the top with the good-bye kiss?" Bella chuckled.

"Just giving you an incentive to come back to me."

"It's just a walk, Edward. I'll always come back to you."

I sighed then put her down, "Have fun then. I love you, take care, Bella."

"I love you too Edward!"

I watched them disappear into the distance.

Before I could even knock on Alice and Jasper's door, Jasper opened it immediately. "We were expecting you," Jasper smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"I presume you want to know what I saw." Alice said matter-of-factly. She was sitting Indian style on her red couch. Jasper sat down beside Alice and I took a seat on a green bean bag.

"Yes. You've been blocking your thoughts all day."

"I had too. Everyone does – well 'cept for you and Bella that is. Your thoughts are safe from, you know." Alice wrinkled her nose.

I frowned. Then one by one Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett entered the room and found places on the floor.

"I'm concerned." Carlisle said.

"We all are." Rosalie quipped. "Having Angel here makes me so uncomfortable…"

I nodded at her glumly, "I know. There's something really wrong… I just can't put my finger on it… and now he's alone with Bella…"

Alice placed a hand on my shoulder, "I can say this at least, He's taking Bella back here later." She said reassuringly.

"And that thing he gave you would be of great use… just in case…" Jasper commented as his face darkened.

I turned to look at Alice, "Alice, have you seen anything peculiar? Anything at all?"

She scrunched up her face in thought, "So far… nothing."

"How about the…" I couldn't finish my thought.

"The wedding? Don't worry that's still on." Alice half-smiled. "But you might want to change your honeymoon destination. I keep seeing Bella with a cloaked man in Versailles…"

I stiffened, "Well… Europe's not feasible then…"

"How about somewhere in Asia? It's winter anyway. You could go to China or something… Japan seems fun too…" Esme suggested.

"Tokyo then…" I shrugged. I looked at Carlisle, "Carlisle have you contacted the Volturi?"

"I was planning on paying a visit after the wedding. But I did call him just now." Carlisle said.

"What did you tell them?"

"I asked them about the treaty Angel mentioned and they confirmed it."

"I see… did they say anything else?"

Carlisle thought for a moment then answered, "Well… they just said that they're invitation for us to join would always be open should anything happen… you see they don't really trust the other race."

I sighed, "I thought as much." I glanced back up at Carlisle, "What did you say?"

"I politely declined. The only way I would set foot in a war is if my family is involved or humans are in danger." He said firmly.

"I don't want to bring the ire prematurely… but I have a glum feeling that we might get dragged into that…" I said grimly.

"I do too. Considering the connections Angel has… and Bella's power is looking very, very good right now… for _both_ sides…" Alice said slowly.

"I don't mind a few fights for our family." Emmett said proudly.

"Yeah, you wouldn't now, would you?" Rosalie frostily said.

"Let's just keep an eye out." Carlisle said with authority. "That's all we can do for the moment."

"I agree – Alice cut her sentence midway as she was pulled into a trance. She was having a vision. Jasper immediately put his arms around her and I snapped up my head in her direction and saw what she was seeing in her mind.

A vampire wearing a black cloak was blazing through a trail in a dark snow filled forest, weaving in and out like a wraith. Then coming to a dead halt into a small cave. Another hooded vampire was seated on a rather large black chair with his back towards the entrance.

"_Ah. I see you've finally decided to come, my dear. Come closer and let me have a look at you…" a cool old voice hissed from the black chair._

_The vampire he was referring to made slow steps to face the one who was seated. From the background, a small orb of light shone near the face of the vampire. The one seated raised a white old hand and drew back the hood of the newcomer. "There you are Ms. Isabella Marie Swan. Xerxes did a good job of bringing you here." A very dazed Bella had a vacant expression on her face. Then a shrill laugh surrounded the cave._

When the vision ended Alice and I locked gazes with each other with a look of pure shock and terror.

Jasper let go of Alice and clutched his body, he felt the extreme terror that we felt. Alice and me didn't realize that we sunk down on our seats and remained still as the dead.

"_What is it? What's wrong? ALICE? EDWARD?" _Carlisle yelled and grabbed hold of my shoulders. Esme was hugging Alice trying to calm her down. Rosalie and Emmett took hold of Jasper who was suddenly cowering on the floor.

As the present slowly registered on my face as I stared at Carlisle's frantic face, rage erupted from my whole body as I let out growl after growl.

"_What is it?" _Carlisle pleaded frantically. _"Xerxes brought Bella to THEM!" _I hissed acerbically.

Everyone looked at me with shock. "W-what do you mean?" Rosalie stammered.

"Right now?" Emmett said his eyes big.

I was about to answer but Alice who was finally calm replied. "No."

Like the turn of the tide, all eyes were on her now. "By looking at the moon, it will happen the week before Christmas."

Jasper was calm now as well and he worked his power on us, "What's going to happen?" he asked.

As Alice explained my mind raced. _Xerxes?_ How the hell could he be after Bella? Could Angel bring Bella to Xerxes then eventually to them? The place we saw could've been anywhere on this planet and it was also winter. That made things even more complicated. One thing's for sure. Bella's not leaving my sight from now on.

"Any plans?" Emmett questioned.

"Let's proceed with business as usual. And not let Bella be alone." Carlisle said.

I nodded, "But she can't be alone with Angel as well." I added quickly.

"Of course. One of us should always be with her even around Angel, agreed?" Carlisle prompted.

Everyone agreed.

"On to a lighter mode, let's think about the wedding first. We only have five more days to go. I don't see anything happening, thank goodness." Alice said.

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger. "Things are happening much too fast. I'm glad that Bella's missing years were solved but still, knowing that someone is after her…"

"We know. But we're all here together. It'll be hard to go through a family like ours." Esme reassured me.

By twilight, I stopped my pacing and opened the door immediately to greet Bella and _Angel._

I quickly placed an arm around her waist and gave her a kiss.

"You missed me that much?" She laughed. I laughed back nervously. "What's wrong?" she suddenly became worried. Shoot, I can't hide anything from her.

I chuckled again, "I just missed you, that's all." She relaxed a bit but she wasn't convinced. "Okay. Well, I'll go see Alice for a bit." Then she ran to Alice's room leaving Angel and me.

"Hey man." Angel grinned.

I forced a smile, "Hello."

"Say, how about us boys going out tonight and throw you a bachelor party?" he said playfully.

"Bachelor party?" I raised a brow.

"Yes. We need to bond. We're going to be in-laws very soon. What do you say?"

I was about to refuse when Jasper and Emmett appeared behind me.

"Let's go Edward. Let's have some _alone _time with Angel." Emmett said a little too innocently and a tad too enthusiastic.

"Yes. Carlisle would come too." Jasper pressed.

"But…"

"A bachelor party sounds _convenient_." Carlisle commented.

I looked at Angel, he was unfazed and very much amused. "What do you say, Edward?"

I sighed. "Mmm, fine." I muttered.

It's better this way son. The girls are with Bella. They'll go out near us too. A bachelorette party as well. – Carlisle

I see. Maybe we can get something out from Angel. And I did feel a little better that the girls won't be far behind. They have Alice. And if something happens, we have Angel as hostage or victim.

Everything seems to come thundering towards Bella like a metal cannon ball being drawn by a giant magnet powered by a car battery. She wasn't kidding when she said she was a magnet for trouble. And now I was feeling very worried.

All I wanted was to marry Bella and have a good long existence with her in peace with my family.

I didn't know my simple desire was Herculean difficult to gain.

But Bella is worth anything.

_Anything._

* * *

**AN: More secrets, more suspicion, and more premonitions. What else ****is**** there? Marrying Bella sure has a lot of complications to go through. Stay tuned.**

**Give me a review regarding what you think would happen next… I'm running a little low on inspiration.**

**Margaux**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5: Brother Dear

Disclaimer: The plot I own. The rest is I do not. All related themes, characters, places etc, are purely coincidental

* * *

**AN: Thanks for those who reviewed. A shout out to fellow writer in all things 'abnormal', Luisa! Thanks for the support girl! And of course my crazy sis who's hooked on prince of tennis. Hi faye!**

* * *

_Everything seems to come thundering towards Bella like a metal cannon ball being drawn by a giant magnet powered by a car battery. She wasn't kidding when she said she was a magnet for trouble. And now I was feeling very worried._

_All I wanted was to marry Bella and have a good long existence with her in peace with my family._

_I didn't know my simple desire was Herculean difficult to gain._

_But Bella is worth anything._

_Anything._

* * *

**Chapter 5: Brother Dear**

Sigh. I still cannot pick out any minute though in my soon to be brother-in-law's mind. Here we were in Emmett's warehouse-turned-paint ball arena. Pretty lame way to spend a bachelor's party. Well, we didn't know what else to do. All of us were pretty tied up, well, almost so a strip club was out of the picture much to Angel's dismay.

And we can't drink some booze as well. We would go hunting for drinks later after this.

We split up into two teams of twos the world must hate me for I was teamed up with Angel. Damn. Now I can't take a swig at him. Jasper and Emmett made up another pair and Carlisle offered to referee.

The girls went to town and shopped and did other girly things. They promised to stay close by. That was a relieving thought at least.

…

Angel and me won the match. We went on to play baseball next and surprise, surprise. We were teammates again. We lost this time mainly because Jasper kept using his powers on us and being as distracted as I was, he got to me easily.

Angel patted my back, "We'll get them next time." Then he laughed. So far he didn't do anything out of the ordinary – ordinary for us anyway. Maybe I was wrong about him. Angel was fun. He fit in easily as if he were part of our family before.

Never mind that he was of a different race. "Hey Angel, is it just us or is your blood really not appealing to vampires?"

He chuckled, "No, it's not just you. If you take a closer look, you'll see that our blood doesn't really have a scent. It's mainly because our blood is cold and you could say, mutated."

He was right; his scent did come off from his skin, not his blood! "I see."

He chuckled again then made a prick on his finger. The rest of us stared at the blood in shock. Normally, any one from our kind would jump at the sight of blood dripping but strangely enough, we had no desire for it.

Only Carlisle was brave enough to inspect it. "It doesn't sting. We don't have venom." Angel stated. Carlisle nodded and touched the blood. "Hmm… it is cold."

"Remarkable. I guess your kind fits into the 'cold blooded killer' types." I commented and he laughed loudly.

"That's right."

"Angel, Bella mentioned that you guys have other means to capture your prey. I was wondering how that is." Jasper asked.

"Ah. Well, there really is no secret. Being almost human-like, we just use our charms and make our prey come to us willingly. So we don't hide out much. You could say we blend right in that's why our race is so hard to detect." Angel explained.

"I can see your point. You look so human." I remarked.

"And I guess our built in self-control helps." He added.

"Built in?" Emmett questioned.

"Yes. Our kind doesn't let our instincts overtake us. We only feed when there is a need. That's another difference that we have. We don't carry the same height of blood lust that your kind struggles with."

"That's impressive." Carlisle nodded.

"No. Don't get us wrong, though we do have self-control we still have some disadvantages. Take for instance the sun. That alone is very straining."

"Speaking of the sun, Bella met one from your kind…" I trailed off.

"Oh. Sebastian. Yes, I saw that. Poor bloke."

"You allowed that encounter?"

"I didn't have a choice. I couldn't reveal myself yet. But I was watching carefully. Sebastian was always a resentful waste of our kind."

"Why is that?" Emmett asked.

"He tried to kill one of our elders, Pandora to be exact. Pandora was Apollo's mother, by the way oh and Xerxes as well for that matter."

"To get this clear once and for all, a marriage of both our kind happened, and Xerxes and Apollo were taken in by them?" I asked.

He nodded. "That's right. One of our elders, Lady Pandora was the one who created Apollo. They were from our kind. Then Lady Pandora's husband, one of your Volturi – "

We gasped. He took a step back, "Oh, right. You don't know that…hmmm well… cat's out of the bag… you know Marcus right? Well he was Pandora's husband and the father of Xerxes, or his creator if you will."

"Marcus? Marcus? That bastard never told us that!" I said annoyed.

"Don't take it hard. Almost none from our side knows about that either. Their marriage was scandalous and not too mentions, a danger for both our kind. Their hopes of reunion of both our kinds weren't possible, not even considered at that time. Even now come to think of it."

"Not even with the treaty?" Carlisle asked.

"'Spose it's okay. But it's highly frowned upon." He sighed, "You see a union like theirs is as strong a uniting force as it is a strong dividing force. If a war erupts, both are liable to switch sides or stay neutral and staying neutral would risk banishment or perish. Of course their status and ranks poured salt and vinegar on the wounds." He smirked.

"So their marriage was a liability?" I asked.

Angel nodded and folded his arms across his chest. "Yes. Very much so. And both leaders know well enough that risks are out of the question. Apollo and Xerxes were very close before they were changed and now… you could say all the division made them rivals."

"Where are they now?"

"Xerxes… I really don't know at the moment. Probably hiding out in Volterra. He is posing as a normal guard by the way, so as not to bring the gossip. Him, we have to look out for… considering…"

"And Apollo?" I interrupted.

"Apollo's with Pandora dying from boredom. He promised to keep an eye out for his twin though. We're still buddies after all. Though he doesn't want me here. The little prince gets bored so easily."

"So he's no threat then?"

"Nope. He's cool. It's really Xerxes you have to watch out for. He's trouble. I could bet he would be the one to initiate a battle between our kinds. He was pretty odious when their parents were forced to separate."

"Angel, since we're on the subject, recently, Bella's been… attacked somehow… twice… do you know anything about that?" I studied his reaction carefully.

His brow furrowed, "I'm afraid… those were some spies from our kind. The elders know of her knowledge, like I said. They were making sure she didn't do anything… rash."

I didn't buy it but it would have to do for now. I just nodded at him. He smiled amusedly again, his violet eyes glinting.

Just then, Carlisle's phone vibrated. He quickly picked it up.

"Hello dear." He said. It was Esme. I decided to give them privacy, he would fill all of us in anyway.

…

"What did Esme say?" Jasper asked.

"Well, the girls are in a hotel singing karaoke and such. Alice made a suggestion that since the wedding is so near, maybe Bella and Edward should stay apart for a while till the wedding." Carlisle said calmly.

"WHAT?" How can they ask that from me? Do they not see that Bella is in danger? Damn. First they take me away from her for this stupid lame excuse of a bachelor party then they take her away from me for five no sorry, it's already past midnight, four days?

Angel chuckled, "The groom isn't too pleased."

Jasper and Emmett snickered. I shot them dagger stares.

"Where will they be staying?" I asked dryly.

"At the Snow Drop hotel. You know, the one near the church." Carlisle replied.

"I guess there's really nothing I can do." I grumbled. Carlisle looked at me sympathetically. Angel was hiding a smile while Jasper and Emmett were laughing uncontrollably.

"What are you two buffoons laughing at? Your wives are with Bella too." I snapped at them. They shut up immediately. Humph. We're all inside the same boat.

"I'm impressed with you guys and your wives." Angel commented.

"How about you Angel? Weren't you able to find someone for yourself?" Carlisle asked.

He shook his head, "Watching Bella's a full time job."

I have to admit, that was very admirable of him.

He looked at me, "That's why the sooner you guys say 'I do' the faster I can alleviate my single status." He grinned. Then he flexed his fingers and stretched his neck. "I hear there are a bunch of lookers in Alaska…"

"So you're kind's not your type?" Emmett quipped.

Angel chuckled again, "Girl is my type. I might even take a human and she'll never notice." Seeing our disapproving faces he retracted, "Just kidding guys."

"Say, Gel, can I call you that?" Emmett started. Angel nodded and Emmett continued, his smile growing wider, "I heard Bella say just recently… that you weren't that innocent before…"

"Emmett, that's rude." Carlisle said reproachfully.

Emmett cocked an eyebrow, "We're all men here. What's a bachelor party without some harmless locker room talk?"

He turned to Angel, "So is it true?"

Angel laughed, "Yes. I did have my own teenage rebellions. You could say… what's the lingo again? Ah yes, I got some but not that much, yes… but I did" he smiled smugly.

I chuckled. I took some comfort in the fact that Angel wasn't… angelic as I thought he should be, with Bella and all.

"How about you guys?" he asked slyly. Everyone except Carlisle and me turned uneasy, I laughed.

"Wait till Alice and Rose hear about this," I said smugly.

"What's the matter Em? Didn't you just say that a little locker room talk would be fun?" I rubbed in.

"Shut up. At least I'm not a 90-year old virgin." He said smugly.

Angel looked at me shocked, "No."

Jasper and Emmett guffawed. I glowered at them.

"I think it's very admirable of Edward to wait." Carlisle defended. The boys laughed some more. Nothing tops exposure as a virgin than when your father defends your virtue.

I sighed, "Go ahead and laugh. I don't mind. I don't regret saving up."

Angel clapped my back, "Sorry man. I do respect you. And it makes accepting you for Bella easier knowing you're not, well, you know…"

"Experienced." Emmett offered innocently. I sighed again.

Now I was cringing as they started sharing some very 'locker room' statistics and I just blocked them all out. Carlisle listened politely. Figures.

I shut my eyes and took a deep breath.

Only four more days to go…

* * *

**AN: Very weird bachelor party if you ask me. But what else is there to do for a bunch of old vampires? Read on and next we'll take a peek at the girls' bachelorette party. **

**Margaux**


	6. Chapter 6: Preparation, preparation

Disclaimer: The plot I own. The rest is I do not. All related themes, characters, places etc, are purely coincidental

* * *

_I sighed, "Go ahead and laugh. I don't mind. I don't regret saving up."_

_Angel clapped my back, "Sorry man. I do respect you. And it makes accepting you for Bella easier knowing you're not, well, you know…"_

"_Experienced." Emmett offered innocently. I sighed again._

_Now I was cringing as they started sharing some very 'locker room' statistics and I just blocked them all out. Carlisle listened politely. Figures. _

_I shut my eyes and took a deep breath. _

_Only four more days to go…_

* * *

** Chapter 6: Preparation, preparation, preparation**

APOV

"Oh Bella! Try this on, and this, oh and this too…" I kept on piling some clothes on Bella's arms. The girls and me were inside our hotel room trying on some clothes that we bought after singing about a hundred songs already on the room's rentable karaoke machine.

We spent the whole day shopping, having makeovers and making last minute preparations for the wedding.

"Alice, Alice stop! You're crushing me with clothes! I _will_ try them all on, I promise but now stop!" Bella pleaded and I sighed.

"Fine." We went shopping on a nearby mall close to Emmett's warehouse.

Just then Rosalie stepped out of the bathroom wearing a black plunging silk gown. "Check this out, isn't it gorgeous!"

"It's very nice, dear." Esme commented.

"Nice fishing." I snickered. "You could give Heidi a run for it."

"Ha! I'd like to see her try and outdo me." Rosalie said acidly.

"Heidi? A Volturi? Well, I must say she is beautiful but Rosalie, you're lovelier than that prude." Bella remarked.

Rosalie threw her hands around Bella's neck, "Wow, I really love you Bella!"

"Oh, Right. Thanks for sprucing up my car, I thought I'd never see it again. I didn't like what I was buying at all." Bella said.

"Not a problem. Say Bella, are you excited about the wedding?" Rosalie inquired excitedly.

Bella looked abashed, "I am. Oh I hope I don't trip over my gown or anything embarrassing…"

I shook my head at her. "You won't. I'm positive. Not when you're maid-of-honor's on the job!" I was so happy that she picked me.

She looked at me meaningfully, 'I know I can depend on you, Alice. But please, I just want a simple wedding… nothing too crazy…"

I waved her off, "Nonsense. All the weddings I plan are lavish."

"Give it up, Bella. You know you can't win. You should've been to my last wedding, it was out of this world." Rosalie smirked.

I glared at her, "Aw come on. You loved your wedding."

"So everything's already been taken cared of?" Esme interrupted.

"Yes." I said proudly then suddenly, I saw something that made me gasp. "Oh!" I clamped my hand on my mouth.

Bella looked at me nervously, "W-what's wrong?"

I smiled sneakily at Bella, "There's been… a very interesting addition to our ceremony. Why Bella, I didn't think you'd have the guts to do this."

"What are you talking about?" Rosalie snapped.

Esme stared at me waiting for an explanation.

"You see, our bride-to-be here has something special in store for our beloved Edward."

"OH! I guess you saw…" Bella exclaimed.

"Saw what? The suspense is killing me!" Rosalie said impatiently.

I smiled widely and started telling them what I saw and awe filled the atmosphere. "Now all we need to do is keep this from Edward."

"That's very hard to do." Esme said.

"Then we'll have to hide out here until the wedding. I can see them agreeing anyway." I suggested.

"Okay, I'll make the call." Esme offered.

I looked at Bella, "Come here and let's try to squeeze in that surprise if yours. Do you want to do it while saying your vows or just before you say your 'I do'?" I asked her excitedly. But before Bella could even reply, "Oh never mind, I saw it already."

"This is going to be good." I rubbed my hands with glee.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter. I'm afraid time is my enemy these days.**

**What surprise did Bella come up with that made Alice jump with glee? Find out soon as the much-awaited wedding takes place. Review and share your thoughts.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Margaux**


	7. Chapter 7: Backstage Passes

Disclaimer: The plot I own. The rest is I do not. All related themes, characters, places etc, are purely coincidental

* * *

_I smiled widely and started telling them what I saw and awe filled the atmosphere. "Now all we need to do is keep this from Edward."_

"_That's very hard to do." Esme said._

"_Then we'll have to hide out here until the wedding. I can see them agreeing anyway." I suggested._

"_Okay, I'll make the call." Esme offered._

_I looked at Bella, "Come here and let's try to squeeze in that surprise if yours. Do you want to do it while saying your vows or just before you say your 'I do'?" I asked her excitedly. But before Bella could even reply, "Oh never mind, I saw it already."_

"_This is going to be good." I rubbed my hands with glee._

* * *

**Chapter 7: Backstage Passes**

EPOV

Four days have passed by so quickly and here I am, inside one of the waiting rooms of the church, in front of the mirror, fixing my silk ivory bow tie. I can't believe this day is happening. I'm so nervous and at the same time, extremely elated that on this day, Bella and me will finally be _man and wife_. If you could still call us man and wife, that is.

Argh, I can't seem to straighten out this bow!

Just then I heard a chuckle, "Nervous, son?" Wearing a black tux, similar to mine, only with an azure bow was Carlisle.

I shrugged, "Is it always like this? I've been to countless weddings of yours and Rosalie's and Alice's, read numerous books about this and watched a hundred movies too but I can't seem to calm down."

Carlisle stood in front of me and smiled. "Here let me help with that." He offered to do my bow and I let him. Stupid bow.

"I mean, I've always pictured this day ever since I met Bella… this is everything I wanted and more to happen to me but still…" I kept droning on.

Carlisle chuckled again and took his time with fixing my bow, his kind eyes fixed on it, and "Different observing and experiencing one thing is very different but not at all unfamiliar." He said slowly.

"And it's your first, so feeling nervous is a given. And add to this is your unconditional love for Bella that makes you want everything to be just perfect… not for you but for her…"

I sighed. Carlisle was right.

He looked up at me and never in all the time that I've been with Carlisle have I ever seen him look at me strongly as his son. I've seen this look before but never this strong… like he was proud of me.

"I'm very proud of you son. You finally found you soulmate. All of us couldn't be happier for you. You don't know how much I was waiting for this day to come when the last of my sons finally found his true happiness."

I was so touched. Here was the man who gave me my new life. The man, who never judged, never hovered, never questioned my motives… just understanding… just love…

I looked at him, speechless. I did know Carlisle cared for me. I could see it in his mind.

He placed a hand on my shoulder and gave another big proud smile, "Edward, I remember the day your mother asked me to do any means possible to help you survive. When I saw you, you were exactly how I would picture my son would be and here I am, giving you away.

"I just hope that in all our time together, that I have been something as close to your father. I hope I did a passable job of being a father to you."

If I could cry I would right now. He was nothing short of being a father to me. In an instant, I gave Carlisle… my father a hug.

"You're the only one I could call my father. In this new life of mine, you were always and forever be my father." I said softly.

He patted my back and laughed. "It's nice to hear." Then we pulled out of our embrace.

"Now go. It's almost time."

I grinned at him. Then I noticed someone sobbing quietly at the door. And I almost choked up. Dressed in a light blue chiffon gown was my mother, Esme.

Seeing that I spotted her, she ran towards me and gave me a big hug. "Oh my darling boy, I'm so happy for you."

I hugged her back, "I'm glad I made you proud…mom."

She sobbed tearlessly some more then stepped back. "Oh wait till you see your bride! She looks so lovely and radiant!"

My heart skipped a beat, _figuratively_ and I drew my breath. That's right! Bella would be all dolled up and I'm sure she would look nothing short of an angel today! I tried picturing her in a white gown with that smile of hers.

Oh god. The nerves are back.

Carlisle chuckled and smacked my back, "Breathe, son."

I obeyed but I was still nervous. Just then, a wave of calmness washed over me. Jasper must be nearby.

Just then, three figures in black appeared inside the room. My brothers and my brother-in-law who recently, just became my best man was standing in front me with smiles plastered on their faces.

I chose Angel, as my best man because I know that would make Bella happy. It was only fair as she picked Alice to be her maid of honor. Angel's also been nothing but nice these days so I dropped my suspicions of him just for this day, at least.

"Thanks Jasper." He nodded, "No problem lil bro."

Emmett laughed loudly, "Well, well, well our little Eddiekins is growing up so fast. Ha-ha."

I rolled my eyes at him. Angel snickered. "You look good, dear brother-in-law." He said, his violet eyes glinting again.

"Thanks."

"Good thing you're not human, or as human-like like me 'case you look like you're about to cry right now," he added.

I sighed. "Yeah." Then I looked at Emmett, "Where's your robes?" Emmett got a clerical license on the Internet; he was going to do the ceremony.

"Don't worry bro. It's there on my chair."

Angel glanced on his watch, "It's almost sunrise. I'm going ahead and fetch the girls." He put a hand on my shoulder, "Today's both yours and Bella's day. Just relish in the moment. Relax." Then he ran towards the car.

Everyone looked at me. I took a deep breath, smiled then nodded at them. "I'm ready. Let's go."

Then we went out and back near the church into a small make shift chapel that didn't look at all makeshift. Oh, we didn't plan to get married on the church exactly but on its grounds and the grounds was sort of a clearing beyond a forest that was a short walk from the church. Well, short walk for us but twenty miles for humans – we wanted an outdoor wedding at sunrise. And this secluded white wonderland was perfect.

As I stepped out and walked over to my place near the altar with Esme and Carlisle beside me and Emmett behind the altar suddenly wearing his white robe, and Jasper sending me waves of calmness nearby. I took a moment to admire Alice's work. She did an outstanding impeccable job.

The altar was inside a large gazebo that Alice had done. The gazebo was made from real gold and had sculpted into intricate rose and lily designs wrapped around it. The altar table was made of exquisite black marble that was cool to the touch.

The walkway towards the altar held the same elegant feel. A large and long red velvet carpet snaked its way from the entrance of the clearing all the way to the altar. Blue, black and white roses in silk black baskets held up by tall ebony marble candelabras turned flower vases lined the carpet. The decided motif was blue and black.

It was snowing lightly which made everything look enchanting.

White lights encased in tiny snowflake crystals, no diamonds were hung around all over the place and also on the snow laden floors making the venue sparkle like diamonds like all of us will be later… except Angel of course.

We don't have to worry about Angel, he would be under the umbrella and under the gazebo away from the sun at all times. If it gets too _hot _for him, the car would be parked near with a black opaque blanket just in case.

It was still dark. Alice predicted that the sun would rise today. After days of being sunless, today the sun would shine for the slightest moment. I thought it was impossible but for some reason, it was going to happen.

She said a stream of sun would hit this exact place in sunless Alaska from 6 am to 6:15am, just in time for the ceremony to start and end.

I broke off from my thoughts as I heard a car approaching. I smiled knowing that it came from the limousine we bought.

The car pulled out near a driveway we created a while ago. And my smile grew wide as I heard the doors opened. On the other side I could see my sisters emerge wearing very different designed beautifully crafted gowns with varying shades of blue and on the side facing us I saw my soon to be brother-in-law step out, and offered a hand towards the beautiful creature whose ivory lace and silk gown peeked out.

And there she was. Gracefully and smoothly getting out of the vehicle, escorted by her brother who was holding out a ready umbrella, looking crazy beautiful with her exquisite long silk gown decked with lace and intricate beadwork of pearls and diamonds… an old Hollywood short netted veil covering her delicate face prepped just right enhancing her beauty…

Soft tendrils of her lush brown hair… curled, framed her face… the rest up into an elegant messy bun with fresh white roses pinned on… her eyes sparkling… her lips red beneath the veil… my eyes darted lower… her irresistible throat exposed… her collarbone pale and slightly hidden by the lace details… as my angel walked closer to me… a long train of her dress that was picked up at once by Alice and Rosalie followed her… I gasped as I made out that her dress… that was very much conservative in the front begged to differ if you're looking at the back…

Staring like an idiot, I saw that she was wearing a backless gown… exposing every inch of her pale alabaster back…

Then she met my eyes and she just glowed with ethereal beauty and happiness. When she smiled all my nervousness washed away.

Walking closer and closer was Bella… my Bella… with the lullaby I made on the background played by an orchestra that Alice booked – they were vampires from our kind. Where Alice found them, I had no idea.

I smiled so widely it hurt. My eyes never tore away from her and neither did my breath from my lungs.

When they finally arrived in front of me, Angel let go of Bella, lifted her veil and gave her a kiss on the forehead. After that he placed the veil back then lifted Bella's hand and took my hand.

"She's all yours." He whispered. I nodded then he placed Bella's hand on mine and I held her hand tightly. Angel took his place near Jasper opposite Alice and Rosalie.

Emmett harrumphed, and Bella and I broke from our gaze and looked at Emmett.

He grinned at us and started the ceremony, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

* * *

**AN: Oopsies! Sorry for cutting this shorter than expected. I wanted everyone to read about the grand details of the wedding venue first. Catch the full ceremony on the next update. Will they finally wed or would something happen? Stay tuned.**

**Like this chapter? Can't wait for the next? Then give me reviews so I'll know and update quickly.**

**Margaux**


	8. Chapter 8: Bella's Voice

Disclaimer: The plot I own. The rest is I do not. All related themes, characters, places etc, are purely coincidental

* * *

**AN: For the first time, I'm letting Bella speak. This is one moment where she doesn't mind sharing her thoughts. Rejoice as I give you a peek at Bella's mind and feelings. I'm very hesitant and protective of Bella's thoughts - I swear I almost didn't go through this.**

**This takes place minutes before the wedding, the same time as the classic "father and groom pre-wedding talk" from the previous chapter with Carlisle and Edward.**

**Bella's all dressed and prepped up by Alice and Rosalie. Esme stayed for a while here before speeding off to Edward.**

* * *

_Walking closer and closer was Bella… my Bella…_

_I smiled so widely it hurt. My eyes never tore away from her and neither did my breath from my lungs._

_When they finally arrived in front of me, Angel let go of Bella, lifted her veil and gave her a kiss on the forehead. After that he placed the veil back then lifted Bella's hand and took my hand._

"_She's all yours." He whispered. I nodded then he placed Bella's hand on mine and I held her hand tightly. Angel took his place near Jasper opposite Alice and Rosalie._

_Emmett harrumphed, and Bella and I broke from our gaze and looked at Emmett._

_He grinned at us and started the ceremony, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Bella's voice**

_Sigh. _

Drawing up the plush curtains inside our hotel room I sigh at the dazzling sight of ashen snow falling amidst the shady palette of indigo and mauve of early morning sky. I made a mental note to paint this in the near future…

Here I was sitting on a white silk Victorian chair, garbed in white from head to toe, my kitschy yet chic netted veil and bouquet of fresh cut lilies simply tied with a cerulean satin ribbon resting on my dresser.

I took a peek at myself on the gargantuan mirror across from me and blushed a colorless blush seeing that Alice and Rosalie… my new sisters… and Esme, my new mother, did a spectacular job on someone like me.

It's not like I saw myself as unpretty but I just don't want the attention so much.

I sigh again as I looked back outside the window. Never in all my new existence have I dreamed of this day.

I closed my eyes and frowned a little as I thought back on sad memories… and ever unpredictable future…

I, Isabella Marie Swan should be living alone all throughout my existence. That was my fate… I shook my head… No… It _should _be my fate.

All my knowledge… all the things I've seen… the things I've done… all the things I couldn't do… all the choices that I made… my power….

I clenched my fists and opened my eyes slowly… all that… despite all that and things they still don't know… these people accepted me without as much as a simple hello.

Am I making the right choice?

My presence alone promotes unnecessary episodes for their well thought of and well built up life…

Yet –

Yet…

…I've never felt so safe and secure in my life.

_Am I not allowed to have one selfish desire… one solitary request… one undeniable want and need in my life?_

This.

Him.

_Us._

Edward is everything I want in my existence.

I…

_I truly love him._

With each passing day, the walls I've carefully built up to protect others from myself started to crumble and I grew softer… more dependent and it all feels good.

It's been too long that I thought of others before myself, I know I deserve one act of selfishness.

One thing for me.

But this one thing… no, one person was everything – _is _everything to me.

I would never forgive myself if something were to happen, not only to him but also for the whole… _family_.

I smiled. Yes, they see me as family. And after today, I will be one of them.

I just wish and hope that nothing would ruin this.

I can't possibly bear another heartache… another separation…

I can't bear it.

I shook my head.

_I shan't bear it!_

Sweeping around the room, I knew I would be alone for at least one more minute. The girls, after hours of preparing me were now getting ready themselves.

One minute is all I need.

…To clear the place.

I closed my eyes and concentrated as hard as I could. I swept every nook and cranny of the whole peninsula… searching for any signs of… _intruders. _It wasn't doing me any good to let my guard down.

It already happened twice. I know that I _knew _who was behind it but something… something was blocking my mind from remembering.

I know Angel wasn't being truthful about what happened during my missing three years. Something happened to me there. Or I did something… I shuddered at that thought.

Looking at my brother, at Angel, without a doubt he's my brother. But there was something about him that I didn't trust completely.

No one knew that it was me who was blocking his mind from penetrating Edward's mind too alongside mine. I could easily have blocked the rests' thoughts but it would be too conspicuous.

He was blocking me as well. Never did I think that blocking and not to mention, the power of suggestion could be the trait my brother carried over.

If he were indeed my brother, he would've carried over the power of stealing memories. He was good at making others forget.

But I missed him so terribly that I have no choice in my desperate wants to believe that he is indeed my brother.

This is my wedding though so whether it's really him or not I could care less.

All that matters is in a matter of minutes…

I'll be…

_Isabella Marie Swan Masen Cullen_

That's all that matters.

Everything else can wait.

I took a deep breath, still smiling but continued with my search. I felt relived that I saw nothing but as added precautions, I would place a wall of protection around us.

_Knock. Knock._

I reeled back and shifted my position to that of a more relaxed one.

Angel's here

I smiled and with a wave of my hand, the lock opened and I saw my handsome amethyst-eyed brother looking at me with awe and love.

I chuckled and he snapped out of his daze and gave a half-smile.

I rose from my chair and greeted my brother with a warm hug. He stroked my hair.

"You look so beautiful my dear little sister." He murmured.

"Comes with the genes."

He chuckled then took a step back to look at me, studying my eyes, "Ready to go?"

I nodded and got pulled into another bear hug.

As I laid my head on my brother's chest I became worried again.

_Please let this be Angel._

* * *

**AN: One of my favorite chapters! There you go, a peek at Bella's mind!**

**What does she mean about 'all the things she knew, saw, did and didn't do?" Let's keep our fingers crossed for Edward and the family to find out about Bella's cryptic musings as they try to unravel more about Bella. **

**But the question in everyone's minds right now is will Bella and Edward finally tie the knot?**

**What do you think? Your thoughts may make all the difference on the matter at the succeeding chapters so come on and give a review. Thanks for reading! Stay tuned.**

**Margaux**


	9. Chapter 9: Prism

Disclaimer: The plot I own. The rest is I do not. All related themes, characters, places etc, are purely coincidental

* * *

**AN:Mucho thanks for the reviews, i will update sooner for all your help. :) But for now:  
**

**By popular demand, drum roll please... the WEDDING at long last!**

**cookieand1pixie: ****To help clear the confusion, the story, starting from WHITE LILIES upto now is mainly in Edward's POV. Regardless, i will continue to place whose povs in there. Sorry for the mixup. thanks for reading and reviewing. :)**

**Some people are gettin' suspicious about Angel... well, all i can say right now is that the consequences of him being really Angel or not is immense. Just read on andd find out in the succeeding chapters.**

_I rose from my chair and greeted my brother with a warm hug. He stroked my hair. _

"_You look so beautiful my dear little sister." He murmured._

"_Comes with the genes."_

_He chuckled then took a step back to look at me, studying my eyes, "Ready to go?"_

_I nodded and got pulled into another bear hug._

_As I laid my head on my brother's chest I became worried again._

_Please let this be Angel._

* * *

**Chapter 9: Prism**

Back to Edward's POV

Bella handed her bouquet to Alice and looked at me and then at Emmett.

Emmett harrumphed, and Bella and I broke from our gaze and looked at Emmett.

He grinned at us and started the ceremony, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two souls together in holy matrimony."

"Before we begin, is there anyone who is against this union? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

At this moment I held my breath. I was feeling nervous. Why oh why am I thinking that something bad is going to happen? Bella squeezed my hand and I saw a smile crept up her face. I relaxed immediately.

Emmett glanced around… or rather glared around the place as if threatening anyone to stand our way. I looked at Angel and because the sun was rising, he inched his way further on the covered part of the gazebo made especially for him.

"No one? Good. Let's proceed then." Emmett grinned, satisfied.

He faked a cough and drew the attention back to him. "Let's do the short version." He suggested and we all laughed lightly in agreement. Who wants to wait?

"On to the vows…the rings…" Emmett prompted.

Angel quickly handed Bella's ring to me avoiding the sun as best he could. I took the ring from him, it was a simple white gold eternity band with my name engraved under it. I smiled as I looked at my bride and I was quickly mesmerized again as little drops of snow and tiny beams of sunlight reached her sparkling skin.

I almost forgot my speech and kissed her but Jasper made me snap out of it.

"Ahem." He said, smirking.

"Oh right, ha-ha." I took Bella's small fragile hand and as I slipped the ring on to take place beside my mother's ring I pledged my vows to her.

"Bella…" I started softly, gazing into her eyes…

"Bella, my love… all this time that I have been into this existence I never thought this day would come.

"Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars-- points of light and reason. ...And the you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was a brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone _for even the slightest second_, when the meteor had fallen from the horizon, everything was black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no reason for anything."

"I have always been _that _boy… Bella… that boy when I finally found the one, no… found you that I would drop to my knees and pursue you and make you mine.

"And now we're here… the hold that you have for me is infinite and unbreakable.

"Isabella Marie Swan… take this ring… as a sign of my love and fidelity,

"I promise to love you… love you everyday of forever…. Cherish you and protect you everyday of our existence until we cease to exist anymore but I'm sure I'd still love you even then…

"With this ring… take this and my heart along with it…

"I love you."

Bella looked like she was about to cry… she was so beautiful and radiant and I grinned at her reaction… she was smiling widely… that beautiful smile of hers.

Carlisle and Esme beamed proudly, my sisters and brothers were bowled over as well. Everyone almost forgot that the ceremony was still going on when Angel, who was getting slightly panicky from the sun, faked a cough that snapped Emmett back to the present.

"Oh sorry, Bella… the ring?" He said quickly.

Bella nodded then looked at Alice who handed her my ring that was identical to the one I gave Bella only it was her name engraved on it.

She kept it simple, only saying the standard lines. I could care less what she said.

She took my hand and slipped the ring on my finger.

"Edward, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity…

"I vow to love you and cherish you all the days of forever…

"Edward, you are my life now and my heart is forever yours.

"I love you."

I grinned widely as if it were possible to grin more.

Emmett looked so _soft _right now, "Yeah you do…" he said excitedly.

I blinked at him. "Oh sorry again. Aherm. Now, do you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, take her, Isabella Marie Swan as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, till death, (yeah like that would happen), do you part?"

I gazed at Bella's loving eyes without a trace of doubt in my being.

"I do."

"Hell yeah!" Emmett hollered.

"_Emmett." _Esme said in warning.

"Gee… if you wanted a serious presider you should've picked Jasper not me…" he muttered.

Jasper threw something at Emmett, "Okay, okay." Then he looked at Bella.

"Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take Edward Anthony (weirdo) – "

I shot a glare at him quickly but he smiled then continued "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, till _death _do you part?"

I looked at Bella and eagerly waited for her answer but she just smiled mysteriously and kept silent.

Three seconds passed, still no answer… could it be that she's having doubts? Oh no.. Oh no no no no….

I looked at her pleadingly and she grinned.

"Um… Bella?" Emmett prompted.

"Music please…" Alice said and I looked at her, she was grinning obviously in the know… so was Esme and Rosalie who signaled the orchestra to play something. The maestro nodded and everyone pulled out a new sheet music to play.

Then Bella began to sing:

_In a while, in a word_

_Every moment now returns_

_For a while, seen or heard_

_How each memory softly burns_

_Facing you who bring me new tomorrows_

_I thank God for yesterdays_

_How they lead me to this very hour_

_How they lead me to this place_

_Every touch, every smile_

_You have given me the care_

_Keep in heart, always I'll_

_Now be treasuring everywhere_

_And if life would come to just one question_

_Do I hold each moment true?_

_No trace of sadness_

_Always with gladness_

_I do_

As the music kept on playing, my eyes softened as Bella sang each line with nothing but truth, love and sincerity in her eyes.

_Now a song that sings of now and ever_

_Beckons me to someone new_

_Unexpected, unexplored, unseen_

_Filled with promise coming true_

_In a while, in a word, you and I forever change_

_Love so clear, never blurred has me feeling wondrous strange_

_And if life would come to just one question_

_Do I hold each moment true?_

_No trace of sadness_

_Always with gladness_

_I do_

_Never with sadness_

_Always with gladness_

"_I do." _

So this was the surprise that the girls have been hinting… this was why she kept her vows simple… she planned this all along…

She didn't _say, _"I do."

No.

She _sang _it!

She looked at me with such a glorious face then glanced at Emmett who looked like he was choking up, "Will that do?" Bella said, her eyes twinkling.

Emmett straightened up but still looked so touched and awed. "Yes, yes."

Then he harrumphed again. "Now by the power invested in me by the Internet guys, I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

I didn't need telling twice! I lifted Bella's veil carefully… placed a hand on her perfect face and leaned down… to give my lovely _wife _a long passionate kiss.

Everyone rose and applauded. The photographer Alice hired, well five photographers Alice hired (all vampires from our kind as well) kept snapping away (like it made a difference). They've been doing that all throughout.

Jasper and Emmett whistled and our first kiss as husband and wife ended just right. I looked at my beautiful wife's eyes and she was looking into mine.

"Ladies and gentlemen, and now presenting Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen." Emmett bellowed and another round of applause erupted.

All at once, my family… our family even Angel who can now emerge from the shadows as there was no sun again, just sudden darkness as the sun disappeared under the clouds and snow. Only the sparkling lights remained.

Everyone kept congratulating and hugs – bear hugs from Emmett and kisses went around.

I was glad, for once. I felt that there was nothing that could ruin this day.

Bella was officially mine and I was hers as well.

Today is the best day of my existence.

I could only hope that this would go on.

Bella and me were enveloped by diamond glints from the white light they encapsulated, white crystalline snow and love from our family. In this snow globe like moment where everything sparkled, glittered and bounced… in this rainbow prism… that rivals even the too perfect-timing of the _aurora borealis _in the dark sky…

Nothing, _nothing… _not one single marvel would rival that of my seraphim wife, Bella.

Bella the beautiful

Bella the wonderful, clumsy, sweet, amazing vampire…

Bella, Bella, Bella.

_My wife._

* * *

**AN: In case your wondering, the song here was by Lea Salonga entitled "Two words." Lea Salonga was the singing voice of Jasmine in Disney's Aladdin and did a lot of Broadway shows. The song, 'two words' she sang at her actual wedding. I'll try to post a link to the song on my profile. But I suggest downloading it. It's very beautiful.**

**There you are, the much-delayed wedding is finally over! Come on, you can't possibly all think that I would ruin this day for them?**

**Taking cue from Edward and Bella, all the rest can wait.**

**The new question is, how long can they wait?**

**Stay tuned! We're going to Tokyo on the next update or if not, very very soon. What do you think? Read and Review and I'll update sooner. School's been crazy so if I don't get encouragement…**

**Margaux**


	10. Chapter 10: Stellar

**Disclaimer: The plot I own. The rest I do not. All related themes, characters, places etc, are purely coincidental**

* * *

_Bella and me were enveloped by diamond glints from the white light they encapsulated, white crystalline snow and love from our family. In this snow globe like moment where everything sparkled, glittered and bounced… in this rainbow prism… that rivals even the too perfect-timing of the __aurora borealis __in the dark sky…_

_Nothing, __nothing… __not one single marvel would rival that of my seraphim wife, Bella._

_Bella the beautiful_

_Bella the wonderful, clumsy, sweet, amazing vampire…_

_Bella, Bella, Bella._

_My wife._

* * *

Chapter 10: Stellar

Edward's POV:

"How about a shot of the bride with the bridesmaid and maid-of-honor?" the main photographer suggested. Much as I hated letting go of Bella, I smiled and nodded then walked out of their way near Angel.

He smiled at me kindly, his violet eyes looked almost gentle – _almost_. "Guess we're really in-laws now, eh?"

I smiled back at him politely, "Yes. We are." He chuckled then ran a hand on his short dark hair.

"So when do you leave for Tokyo again?" He asked amusedly.

"In fifteen minutes," I replied.

"Ah." He nodded.

"Tell me Angel, what are your plans now?" I watched his reaction, he thought for a while then grinned.

"Well… I was thinking of visiting Apollo, have some overdue fun, maybe meet females…. You know, relax a bit."

I nodded at him, "I see. That's nice."

He shook his head and sighed, I looked at him blankly. Then he started chuckling lightly. "Don't worry, I'll still keep an eye out for danger. You guys may not trust me enough to tell me that Bella is attracting trouble but I have been looking out for her and I know her luck. I don't blame you. I am shady, popping out like I did."

Was this another part of his 'act'? For a minute there, I almost felt guilty. Again, _almost_…

"I see. Well, I appreciate that."

He nodded half-heartedly. He was grinning at Bella's direction who was now posing with Jasper and Emmett. "Never ceases to amaze me… Izzy… no sorry, Bella… now she's all grown up!"

I followed his gaze and I couldn't help but smile as Bella was being carried by my tall burly brothers in a goofy shot. Then Angel looked at me, his violet eyes serious.

"Take care of her. She's part of your family now and I'm holding you responsible for her from now on." There was that glint in those startling gray-violet eyes again. Then for a second, they flashed gold. Not a good sign, according to Bella. Golden eyes for _their _kind mean something along the side of rage or mania.

I stiffened at that. I held my rigid pose even after his amused amethyst eyes replaced the cold topaz ones. He shook his head at me, "I apologize, I thought that I heard someone from the distance but I was wrong. 'Twas nothing but a godforsaken penguin."

I remained calm yet neutral, "Oh?"

He chuckled. I was about to question him some more when the photographer called him over. "Yo, you're the bride's brother as well as the best man, right? I want some shots of you and the bride."

Angel gave a quick glance at me and I nodded at him. He then appeared instantaneously beside Bella.

Jasper sauntered over to me. _Everyone here is elated pleased, except say a few stressed out photographers and of course you. _He thought. Then he looked at me seriously, _we'll do the worrying today. You and Bella should take a break from that. _

I nodded appreciatively at Jasper. Then Alice, Rosalie and Emmett walked over to use. Bella was still taking shots with Angel. They look so happy. I can't help but smile.

"Congratulations, bro!" Emmett punched me and it almost sent me flying back. "Oops."

"Ow. Thanks…"

Rosalie rolled her eyes at Emmett. "God, Emmett." Then she looked at me, grinned and gave me a hug which I returned. "Congratulations, Edward. We couldn't be happier for you both."

I smiled back at her, "Thanks, Rose." Then Alice leapt up to me and in shock I caught her and she was now clinging to me with me half-carrying her.

"Oh if only I could cry I would! Oh Edward this is so wonderful! I'm so happy for you and Bella! Thank you for letting me do your wedding! Thank you thank you thank you! So when's the next ceremony? Should I start planning?" She said all this in one breath. Right. Like we need to breathe but well, that's how fast that was. I laughed at her.

She glared at me and I put her down and she detached her hold on my neck grumpily. "Hmph. No one appreciates me."

I smiled at her apologetically, "Aw, I'm sorry Alice. It's just that well, you've gone supersonic again ha-ha."

She sniffed then broke into a smile, "Fine. But I will do your second wedding."

"Of course. You did a stupendous job here though, are you sure you can top this?"

She thought for a while, "Hmmm…. This is quite a challenge, but I'm sure I can come up with something…"

Jasper cringed, "Oh no. Now I'll never hear the end of it until the next wedding! Edward, please, please let it be soon…" he begged and all of us laughed except Alice who rolled her eyes at Jasper.

I decided to glance at Bella and saw that the shoot finally wrapped up and every staff, lensman and the orchestra members quickly disappeared. I saw Bella sharing a moment with Angel. I really can't say they're having a 'private moment' as our sensitive ears can hear anything that close.

…

I saw Angel and Bella share a big, long embrace. I felt a sad jerk in my silent heart, figuratively of course and noted that this was an embrace of separation and departure. Another good-bye. Angel or not Angel, this was worthy of an elegy.

As Angel rubbed Bella's back, he whispered to her, "Dear little sister, I am very much in bliss seeing you so happy and beautiful. You deserve all this and more. My work is partly done. I will keep a look out for you but right now I'm going to have to take a vacation…" he said slowly, a tinge of sadness on his voice.

Bella frowned for a fraction of a second but then smiled and whispered back, "Go on. You should also find someone for yourself as well. I'm sure you're _almost _on your way to quitting being a ladies man."

Angel snickered and there was that glint in his startling eyes again, "I'm not so sure about that." Then he kissed Bella's head, gave her another squeeze then pulled out of the embrace. "Well… I better get going now. Morning's make me uneasy." Bella smiled and nodded at him but her eyes said something else.

"Oh…take care then Angel." She said slowly. Angel chuckled lightly. "Of course. Don't worry about me, you just go enjoy your _time_."

I saw Bella blink but Angel just laughed. Then with a wave and a smile, he ran and disappeared into the white surroundings.

Enjoy your time? What did he mean by that?

I was about to go after him but I forgot all that as my beautiful wife walked up to me. I immediately took her hand and smiled at her.

"Why hello, Mrs. Cullen." I crooned at her ear, kissing her cheek. She giggled. "Wow. I'm officially a Cullen now!" she exclaimed.

"That's right." Carlisle said. Bella grinned at him and gave him a big hug. "I'm so happy to be part of your family, be a Cullen."

Carlisle patted her back, "So do we. We love you Bella."

"Yes, we really do Bella. You don't know how much we've all changed because of you." Esme said. Bella ran to her and gave her a hug too.

"Oh Esme! If only all of you could feel how grateful I am for everything you've done for me. I was afraid that I'd be living alone for the rest of my existence but all of you changed everything. I hope I don't disappoint you."

"That's very unlikely. We're so proud of you."

"Hate to break the party but your ride's here." Alice mused.

"Ride?" Bella tilted her head in confusion. That's right, she didn't know we were using the family's private jet. Just the two of us. I'll be piloting of course.

I smiled at her crookedly then offered my arm. "Yes. We're leaving right now. Follow me please." She cocked an eyebrow but took my arm and smiled. "Okay."

We said good-bye to everyone then without warning, I picked her up and ran all the way to the airport where Jasper 'parked' our jet this morning. She glared at me the whole way. "Jerk."

When we arrived at the airport I put her down and her glare was replaced with excitement. "Wow. We're flying to Tokyo right now? I didn't know that there was a flight from Alaska to Tokyo."

I chuckled. "Dearest we're taking the private Cullen jet."

She grinned at me. "You're flying it, aren't you?"

I buffed my nails, "But of course."

"Show off."

I laughed again, "Oh, come on. You'll be my co-pilot."

"Wait, we're going there… dressed like this?"

I nodded, "That's right. I'd rather risk embarrassment from arriving there in my wedding tux and to personally remove yours than flying there with us changed and all. Where's the fun in that?" I said seductively she gulped.

"Besides, we have a private place there fully equipped with our very own small private airport."

"You guys and your luxury items." Bella shook her head.

"Only the best for the best." We laughed.

So me and Bella set up everything and prepared for take-off. Our luggages were already shipped to Tokyo in advance, care of Alice.

Because of our very fast flying, we landed in Tokyo not very long. Bella started to move when I stopped her. "Traditionally, I should carry you all the way to our room. You don't want to break traditions, right?"

She sighed then held out her arms. "Fine. Carry away." She wanted to run too. But I wanted to do this all right. I grinned widely at her and carried her lightning fast to our room. We bought a mansion here which was very modern and Zen. It was snowing as expected but not all that matters.

All that matters is that me and Bella were finally having some alone time. Real alone time. As I ran and carried her, I leaned down on her and kissed her deeply and she put her arms around my neck and hair and kissed me with as much enthusiasm as I have.

I kicked the door to our room without breaking our kiss which was getting deeper by the minute. I slammed the door shut with another kick and I sprinted to our gigantic double king-sized red velvet bed and laid her down with me on top, kissing her ravenously and passionately, neither one unyielding.

Then Bella broke our kiss much to my dismay so I started trailing kisses on her ear, throat and neck.

She glanced around the room. "Wow. The room is so pretty!" I glanced around too, she was right. Due to all our kissing, I failed to notice that the room was filled with candles and rose petals scattered all around. This was Alice's doing. I smiled.

"Edward?"

"Yes, my love?"

"I'm… afraid…"

I touched her face and kissed her head, "Of what?"

She touched my hand and locked her gaze with mine, "I'm afraid that something might happen…"

I held her tight to my chest, "I would never let anything happen to you."

She clung to me tighter and I felt her close her eyes, "But I'm more afraid that something bad might happen to you… or Alice… or Emmett… or Carlisle… of everyone else…"

I cupped her chin and made her look up at me, "Bella… we're not that hard to take down. I know you're worried about a lot of things. I am too but tonight Bella… please let this night be just about us…"

She looked at me for a long time then sighed, smiled and nodded. "You're right. Everything I want is here. I just love you so much Edward. I've never wanted anything so bad in my life that I don't think I can bear being without you."

My whole being lit up at her words. She valued me greatly! I don't think I deserve such love. "My dear Bella, I love you immensely so as well and you are my life now. I cannot be without you too. Do not worry about anything. Let me take care of you."

She smiled at me lovingly and said softly, "Thank you. I'm s happy to be your wife."

"And I'm just ecstatic that you belong to me and I, you."

"You're right Edward. We should only think about us and only us right now."

I grinned at her, "Finally, now where were we then?" she laughed then I leaned down and began kissing her. Tonight we would be one.

_Meet me in outerspace  
We could spend the night, watch the earth come up  
I've grown tired of that place, wont you come with me  
We could start again  
How do you do it, make me feel like I do  
How do you do it, its better than I ever knew  
Meet me in outerspace  
I will hold you close, If your afraid of heights  
I need you to see this place, It might be the only way  
That I can show you how, it feels to be inside of you  
How do you it, make me feel like I do  
How do you do it, its better than I ever knew  
How do you do it, make me feel like I do  
Do oh oh oh oh oh  
You are stellar  
You are stellar  
How do you it, make me feel like I do  
How do you do it, its better than I ever knew  
How do you do it, make me feel like I do  
How do you do it, make me feel like I do, Yeah_

* * *

**AN: Sorry it took a long time. I promise that I'll update at least once a week. If you're nice and give a little love with some reviews, I'll update with two chapters every week. )**

**The song here is Stellar by Incubus.**


	11. Chapter 11: Quirk of Fate

**Disclaimer: The plot I own. The rest is I do not. All related themes, characters, places etc, are purely coincidental**

* * *

_She smiled at me lovingly and said softly, "Thank you. I'm s happy to be your wife."_

"_And I'm just ecstatic that you belong to me and I, you."_

"_You're right Edward. We should only think about us and only us right now."_

_I grinned at her, "Finally, now where were we then?" she laughed then I leaned down and began kissing her. Tonight we would be one._

* * *

Chapter 11: Quirk of Fate

EPOV

If I was capable of sleeping, I could probably say that today I woke up with the biggest smile on my face. Here we were eternally cold yet feeling warm inside under the covers of our crimson bed. My lovely wife, Bella was cradled in my arms, fast asleep, a trait she carried over, with that glorious smile on her cherubim face, her long brown hair in a halo around her head.

I've watched her sleep for countless nights but last night was different. Last night was the first time I saw her so peaceful, so comfortable, so happy. It's also our first night as husband and wife. I smiled at the memory.

I brushed some of her hair on her face and kissed her forehead. She stirred then her eyes fluttered open and a sigh escaped her lips. She pressed her small body against mine and kissed my chest. "Good morning, Edward." She murmured.

I held her face and gave her a kiss. "Good morning too, love."

She grinned at me then made a motion to get off the bed but I only pulled her back then locked her in my arms as I snuggled against her shoulder. She smelled so nice I just wanted her here.

"Oh come on love. Let's go get dressed and do something."

I kissed her shoulder and she shivered, "But Bella, can't we just stay in bed all day?" I murmured into her skin.

She faced me then kissed me passionately. Yes, this is what I want. Just her and me here. Then I felt her pull away, "That'll do for now. I want to go change and see some sights! I've never been here before!"

I sighed in defeat, "Fine. Let's go then."

…

I waited patiently for Bella to finish getting ready smiling at the fact that we took a shower together. 'Well done' I mouthed above remembering how beautiful Bella is.

Then she stepped out of the bathroom wearing a dark blue dress with black opaque tights and black leather boots with a printed wool scarf around her neck, her hair down and shiny. She was so gorgeous.

I was about to say "Ready to go?" but in one second I had sunk down into a crouch with my teeth bared with Bella behind me clutching her head and whimpering in pain. I had one hand on her shoulder but my eyes were focused on the intruder who barged inside the room.

It only took one look at the stranger to have Bella down on her knees, trembling in fear. I didn't need a sketch or a picture to know that standing before us was Bella's maker, _Xerxes. _

Growls erupted from my chest but then I knelt down to level with Bella and tried to calm her down, my eyes shifting back and forth Bella and _him_.

"Bella, please calm down. I'm here, don't be frightened."

Xerxes, the blond vampire, Apollo's exact copy only paler and harder held his impassive face and started to walk towards us.

"_Stay where you are, fiend!"_ I snared at him. He just kept on walking towards us. Furious, I lunged at him and pinned him on the wall, me hand on his throat. He just looked down at me with cold steely black eyes.

"_What the hell are you doing here?" _I growled at him. In the background I heard Bella gasping. "I'm here sweetheart, I won't leave you."

"Answer me. You are Xerxes, are you not? Why did you come here?" my hands tightened on his neck. He struggled a bit but kept his expression then looked at Bella.

"Izzy." He said calmly but strained, care of my hand. _Izzy_? Isn't that what Angel called Bella?

Bella twitched in response a little, still shaking in fear.

"Izzy." He said again. "How dare you call her that? That's the name her brother calls her! Speak now, Xerxes, your purpose!" I roared.

"Iz-zy." He said gasping, my hands moving tighter and tighter around his neck.

I noticed that Bella wasn't shaking anymore. She stayed still and looked torn between confusion and anguish.

"A-Angel? I-is t-that y-you?" She said nervously. I froze in shock the bounced back and looked at my captive.

He nodded. Bella started coming towards us but I stopped her. "Wait, it could be a trap!"

"Then read my mind." I paused. I was so accustomed to not being able to read Bella's mind as well as Angel's that I almost forgot I could do it. So I did read his mind.

_I am the real Angel Gray Swan. The one who stayed with you was Xerxes. Release me now, I don't have much time._

Again I was stupefied but for some reason, I trusted him. I released him. Bella walked cautiously closer to us and I put an arm around her waist.

"Bella, seal the room. Now."

I looked at Bella to see her reaction from this response. Seal the room? Bella looked shocked and uncertain.

"I only did it once, during the wedding – I don't think I can n-now."

"You can do it. Concentrate. Fix your energy on some object like this candle here." He handed her the candle and she took it hesitantly.

"Quickly." He hissed. Then I watched as Bella closed her eyes and focused.

"That's it. A little more. You can do it. Just concentrate. Open your eyes."

I was blown away when Bella opened her eyes. Her golden eyes became silver! Then she blinked and the topaz eyes returned.

"Good. Now that the room is sealed, I can explain everything. Bella, Xerxes, aside from his power of suggestion, he can swap bodies with anyone as long as he is granted permission. He tricked me and swapped with my body."

"Why would he do that?" I asked.

"Because with me Bella could be persuaded to join him in overthrowing your Volturi as well as our Elders. A war is starting and Xerxes in my body is the culprit. You don't know how valuable your power is Bella. Everyone wants you."

"Well no one is forcing her to do anything, not if I can help it." I proclaimed.

"All this time…" Bella said muffled. I turn to her and she was crying again for the second time. The first time this happened was when she was extremely upset and now looking at her eyes I could see all the hurt all the betrayal all the fury cut through her like tiny shards of ice… cut through me with the sharpest, coldest ones as well…

"All this time… _I was lied to? In my face? In my wedding? I was played like a fool_…" she sobbed. I wiped her tears, venom again, and held her tight. I didn't know what to say.

"I knew it. I just knew this was too good to be true. I knew it."

"Izzy, not everything Xerxes said to you while in my body were lies. The story about what happened to me, how I was changed, how you were changed… they were true. The only lie was your missing years."

"I c-could care l-less about my damn missing years! I hate being lied to, I hate being used! And what's your excuse of not seeing me? Why not come get me?" Bella screamed.

I rubbed her back, "Bella calm down, please." Then I turned to Angel. He was without a doubt, telling the truth. The Angel that we met was a fucking fake. All this time the creature I swore I would hunt down and destroy was right there under my nose, living with us, interacting with us, gave Bella away at the wedding… even hugging and kissing Bella's head! Rage poured all over my body.

I was right. But the price of being right was high. The price was Bella getting hurt. "Angel, please explain what happened during those three years of Bella and why you did not go to her right away."

He nodded, "Iz, you have every right to be mad at me right now but at that time both Apollo and Xerxes wanted you. You see their rivalry extends to about everything. Both of them have been observing us. They have one of a mutual friend that has a talent for _spotting _talents even before transformation and one day they happen to come upon our house and see you and me. They saw our potential. But yours was great.

"They decided to wait until you were at least seventeen before changing you. Though Xerxes was Marcus' son, he was still partly Pandora's son as well so both rules of each… royals applied to both of them. Like Apollo and me, Xerxes cannot enter a house uninvited as well.

"So both worked schemes to get to you. Apollo learned that I was arriving near their motherland and he changed me hoping that I would change you so that we could gain your power and defeat Xerxes' plans. Over the years, Apollo grew tired of my reluctance and gave up the ordeal we didn't know that as far as Xerxes was concerned, the game was far from over.

"He tricked our aunt into inviting him in. remember, our aunt is incapacitated. Then me and Apollo we're too late.

"After you were changed Bella, and after we beat the crap out of Xerxes, I was imprisoned by Pandora because we were risking exposure to your kind. I could not contact you. Another truth that Xerxes said to you while still in my body.

"But then I escaped and went to you. I was with you for three years, Bella ever since I found you wandering weakly in Spain. You don't remember any of it, even until the time that we went home, back to Chicago. I trained you. We trained together those three years and I taught you to drink from animals. But because we are of different….breeds, eventually we were found out so I had to alter your memory."

Bella only looked down and nodded softly.

"Where were the twins then?" I asked.

"Apollo joined me in prison, and Xerxes was imprisoned as well at the other camp."

"What about Sebastian? Xerxes mentioned what a waste he was." I asked.

Angel looked at me, "Sebastian was a great friend of mine. It is true that he tried to assassinate Pandora but he also meant to cull Marcus as well. Sebastian was one of the Elders. He deemed that the forbidden marriage was an act of treason and he greatly opposed them. He was a seer like your sister, Edward. He saw a war coming. He also saw that he was going to die at anytime from both camps so he escaped, preferring to die by his hands.

Then he turned to look at Bella, "Izzy, when I found out about your encounter with Sebastian that was the time I planned my escape. Apollo helped me. It was bad that you had knowledge of us. From that moment on, all you had to do was tell any race about us and you'll be held captive."

Bella looked so cold and distant right now. Her eyes shot icily to meet Angel's tired yet steady eyes. "I will repeat what I said to the fake Angel. You should've come to me and I was fine with dying with you instead of another sixty years of being alone and avoiding covens and covens."

Angel sighed, "Isabella. You cannot die. Any attempt you do, someone will save you. You are too big an asset, one that is rare and irreplaceable."

"Then if that is the case, I'm damned here, I might as well endure all pain and hardships with you. Don't give me the crap that you don't want to see me dismembered or see me watch you turn to stone." Bella snapped.

"Isabella, you already lost everyone. I did not want you to see me die and remember that for all of your eternity. I cannot have you in the front lines of any war. I was going to come to you right after the treaty but that was the time that Xerxes tricked me."

"Maybe I should try my hand at destroying myself and maybe no war would ensue."

"Bella!" I growled.

"Isabella Marie Cullen! Your destruction is not an option! What about everyone else you're leaving here? What about Edward and all the Cullens?" Angel shot at her and hit the mark.

"That's right Bella. None of us will ever agree to that. We'll just pull you out."

"And Isabella, it's been so long since I last saw you smile like you really meant it. You deserve this happiness but I'm afraid that I have to take you with me now."

Both mine and Bella's eyes widened in shock and I instinctively held Bella tighter.

"What do you mean you're taking her?" I barked at him.

"We just got married!" Bella said exasperatedly.

"I am sorry but I need to train you, Izzy."

"It's Bella now and I don't want to." Bella hid her face on my chest and I kissed her head.

"If all goes well, Bella, everything will be over in four months. You have three years worth of training that all went down the drain. I cannot give your memories back, I'm afraid so we'll have to start from scratch."

"Why does she need to train?"

"Because if we don't act now and train her to harness her power, she won't be able to withstand Xerxes' own private army's power. It already happened twice, Bella."

I froze. I was right about the attacks as well.

"Both were tests and both succeeded on impaling you." He said ominously. Bella just look at him with shock.

"I know this is difficult but you have me now and you have a family to go back to."

"If she agrees to this I'm going with you."

"NO! You cannot!" Angel hissed.

"Why not?" I spat back. "You cannot expect me to leave my wife's side!"

"You will. It's what she needs."

"I'm still not that sure of you. How do I know this isn't another set-up? Don't you think Bella has had enough?"

He raised his brow, "Have you?"

I was about to punch his face but Bella restrained me. "Stop it."

"This will never end. They will get to you and they will succeed. But if you let me train you, if you just trust me then everything will be okay."

"Why must Edward stay?" Bella said in a small voice.

"Because, Bella… you cannot let your emotions override your training. I have to eliminate all distractions."

"But…"

Suddenly, Angel held up his hand and closed his eyes. What seemed like an eternity was only a few seconds when he opened his eyes.

"Change of plans. Apollo has sent a message. Don't ask me how now, I'll tell you later. Both of you are to stay here on your honeymoon as normally planned but I will be taking you Bella at any time of the day and train you. I expect no interference from you Mr. Cullen. We're being watched but I am fairly sure that with Bella's abilities, we can sneak some time to train. But now I have to leave."

"We never agreed to anything." Bella said sadly.

"I don't need your approval. We will do this. End of discussion, sister. Everything is for you. I'm sure your other loved ones will agree to this, make you strong enough to resist rather than run for all eternity and see you crumple on the floor writhing in pain for longer periods of time now."

I lifted her face to meet mine, "As much as I hate doing this, I have to agree with your brother, love." I wanted to kill myself after seeing her eyes in their saddest shade yet. All trace of happiness vanished replaced with immense hurt.

She looked down and gave a slow solemn nod.

"I see…"

"Bella on the count of three, you can unseal the room. I'll come back by tomorrow. See you then. I am so sorry to ruin your time together. But it cannot be helped. If it's any consolation, I am extremely proud of you and couldn't be happier for your marriage. But… three…two…one…"

He jumped out the window and Bella unsealed the room.

I looked at her and she looked so lifeless. She was hurt a hundred times over and she had to endure that by herself. Learning her life was a set-up of betrayal and lies is eating her up right now.

The light in her eyes, the warmth in then was replaced with steely cold. I didn't know that the moment she stepped out of the bathroom with that glorious smile of hers that that would be the last smile I would see after a long time.

I could see the conflict, the struggle, the internal battle she was fighting inside. She was like Helen of Troy right now. She was the one reason a war was starting. And I know that this was something that would rub her with guilt for all those involved, all those she let get close to her, rub her like sandpaper over and over.

I looked at Bella and my heart was breaking.

I had to brace myself.

She would never be the same again.

Not like this.

Everything we put on hold for just one occasion of just being broke out and were now the ones holding us hostage.

There's nothing more to do than face them.

But we weren't ready.

That I knew.

* * *

**AN: So that's all the updates for this week. I'll update by next saturday, or friday. Two chapters if you give me loads of reviews. :) I need all the encouragement i can get. School's so crazy. Damn.**

**For two chapter updates next week, give me at least five reviews... thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12: Obedience

_I could see the conflict, the struggle, the internal battle she was fighting inside. She was like Helen of Troy right now. She was the one reason a war was starting. And I know that this was something that would rub her with guilt for all those involved, all those she let get close to her, rub her like sandpaper over and over._

_I looked at Bella and my heart was breaking. _

_I had to brace myself._

_She would never be the same again._

_Not like this._

_Everything we put on hold for just one occasion of just being broke out and were now the ones holding us hostage. _

_There's nothing more to do than face them._

_But we weren't ready._

_That I knew_

* * *

**Chapter 12: Obedience**

EPOV

I looked at my wife and felt what's left of my soul if I indeed had one leave me. Ever since her real brother appeared she had been acting distant and cold.

I kneeled in front of her and took her hands and wrapped them with mine. "Bella… dearest… please talk to me…"

She looked at me, her eyes a dull black. She held my gaze as if wanting to say something but shook her head and looked away.

I frowned then touched her face to meet my eyes. "I know you're hurt, Bella. And I also know that you're disappointed but not too long ago you were the happiest being on earth that I've ever seen. Please talk to me… I'm your husband… what is yours is mine, and what's mine is yours and this includes your pain…" I said pleadingly to her.

She sighed then fixed her sad eyes on me. Then she wrenched her hand out of mine and buried her face on her palm and sobbed dry sobs.

I felt like breaking all over again seeing my love in anguish. But all I could do right now was rub her back and stare at her.

"I really wanted Angel to be the real Angel, you know?" she said her voice breaking.

"I know… we all do…" I said softly.

"What did I do t deserve all these, Edward? I'm so tired of facing one disappointment after another… why must I be cursed with these powers? I didn't ask for this. I can't even have my own death! Why must I live a life that is not mine?"

Without saying anything yet, I gently lifted her then positioned her on my lap, cradling her on my chest. I kissed her hair many times and rubbed circles on her back.

"I wish I could answer all your questions, love. I really do… but things happen for a reason. Don't worry, I'm here all the way… and so are the rest of the family… and I'm sure Angel is too… let's just play it by ear for now and get this over with as soon as possible so we can continue where we left of…"

This calmed her down a bit. Then she looked up at me. Reading my expression.

Then she spoke up. "I'm sorry Edward. You're right. I want this over with as soon as possible myself."

I was a bit surprised that she agreed right away. I thought that I would do this all day. But there was something hidden in her eyes. She was planning something. I have to keep a close watch on her.

…

Three days have passed and Angel in Xerxes' body hadn't made an appearance. Me and Bella made most of the time we had to ourselves but Bella seemed so different. But I only saw resolve in her eyes. What she was so keen on, I didn't know. I just had to trust her.

She clung to me like any time she would lose me. I had the same sentiments only I had a resolve on my own – not losing her.

Then at 1 in the morning, Angel appeared.

"Hey." He said.

"Hello Angel." I said politely. I studied him. He looked so ragged and tired.

Bella nodded at him.

"Are you ready to go?" Angel asked Bella. She nodded but before she left with him she turned to me and I immediately crushed her to me tight and kissed her earnestly not wanting to let her go. Then she pulled out and gave a small smile then jumped out the window.

"Don't worry. I'll have her back in the evening." Angel reassured me.

I nodded once stiffly.

Then I watched them disappear.

Without hesitating, I thought about what was best to do.

_Call my family._

...

* * *

**AN: I know it's short but it's the best that I could do. Any ideas? Well, next chapter, it's in Angel's POV. Do give a review please so I'll be fueled to write better and faster.**

**Margaux**


	13. Chapter 13: Fine Tuning

_Then I watched them disappear._

_Without hesitating, I thought about what was best to do._

_Call my family._

* * *

**Chapter 13: Fine Tuning**

**Angel's POV**

I led my sister who was dead silent (no pun intended) into an abandoned building I found. I really hated to be the bearer of bad news. And I hated not being able to be with her, to take care of her than just observing her from a far. I watched her break and crumble. Never smile genuinely. And when I finally did see her smile again, the stupid fools who created us had an uncanny timing of raining on her parade. And the worst part is, I'm a messenger. God I felt like I was death or something. In somebody else's stupid body I might add. Double crap.

Those three years that Bella lost was the happiest I'd been ever since our parents died. But again. Stupid vampires – _both races_ included.

"We're here. I'm sure you can adjust to the darkness." I said kindly.

She nodded blankly.

I felt a pang of guilt.

"Look, I'm really, truly sorry Iz-_Bella_… but it really can't be helped."

"Whatever." She muttered monotonously. "Let's just get this over with." She had steel in her eyes but until now she refused to meet my gaze.

I sighed.

"It's nothing personal, Angel. I just can't look at you, not like this. Not when you look like him. And not when all I keep thinking about is _him _in your body that gave me away during my wedding." She said bitterly, not sparingly.

"If it's any consolation, Bella… I was there… from afar I mean. Your barriers were tough. And I can't show up in front of _him _right away."

She sighed heavily then stood still. I could see the hurt in her eyes. The selfless, compassionate, soft spoken Bella left.

I drew my breath then cracked my knuckles. "Let's get started then."

She looked up at me, coldly I might add. And sent me a look that said, "What do you want me to do?"

"First tell me, how heavy an object can you lift and maneuver with your power?"

She thought for a while, "I can lift a ton, I guess. Two tons if I concentrate really hard but that's just hard. Maybe twenty vampires from my kind at once… fifty for yours…"

I nodded. "That'll do for that aspect. That's good. So how about your blocking powers?"

"I found that I don't just block. I can actually nullify talents for an ample amount of time." she said in the same monotone voice.

"I see you still haven't lost your touch. But I know your Achilles' heel."

She raised her brows slightly. Then all of a sudden she crumpled into a pile of pain on the floor, clutching her head and writhing.

"Stop, stop it!" she pleaded. "What are you doing?" she gasped.

I stopped. And watched her crawl and position into a kneel to steady herself.

I put a hand on her shoulder and she looked at me coldly. "What did you do?"

"You see Bella. What I did was just think of your lost memories, the ones I took from you, the ones you can never regain."

She managed to pull herself up into a shaky sitting position, her right hand clutching the side of her head.

"So that was you for the last two attacks?" she said.

I shook my head.

"Then explain."

I nodded. "You see Bella, my power is to take away memories. Any memories. That is why I could touch Aro, your Volturi and take back all the memories he saw from me. And aside from the fact that stolen memories can never be regained, once someone who knows what those memories of yours were, could affect you and send shooting pains on your head."

"So you're telling me that someone apart from you had a recollection of what happened?" she asked shocked.

I nodded. "Xerxes could read minds, remember? And add to that, he can recall every memory and every feeling, every mannerisms of any body he swaps with."

"But what about the body he swapped with, like you. Could you also recall all that?"

I shook my head and sighed. "It would be useful to know but sadly, no."

"I see. So it's been him who was messing with me… and that's why it was hard to doubt him…" she pondered.

"Yes."

"Is he the only one you know who knows my missing memories?"

"Hmmm… I guess Apollo did… as well as the Elders but I modified their memories."

"Modified?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"I didn't erase them completely. They would grow suspicious if I did so I changed their memories. Xerxes can block talents to an extent, far inferior to yours of course, but his talents covered mine. So I can't undo what he knows that's why I'm here to help you strengthen your power."

She nodded.

"You mentioned, lifting tons right? Then surely you can manipulate not only objects but every muscle of a person or a vampire."

"I've never done that before."

"But I heard you've lifted one of the Cullens, the biggest one…"

"Oh, Emmett!"

"Then you've levitated yourself countless times."

"Yes."

"Then why not try moving my right eye lid."

She obeyed and started concentrating. I wasn't going to let her do this easily so I fought with all my might to resist her.

Then I felt a thug on my eyelid but I managed to keep it open.

"Focus more." I instructed. "Push against the resistance."

She nodded, not breaking eye contact then finally my right eye lid closed.

"Good. Now can you try and focus on lifting my hand, my left hand above my head."

She concentrated again, this time with her palms facing up. And my left hand slowly rose above my head.

"That was harder than it looks." She admitted.

"That's because when you lift the object as a whole, it's easier to focus, seeing the whole picture. But if you work on the specific part, then you would have to focus on that one part, that tiny part of the whole and remove anything else."

"I see." She contemplated. I nodded at her.

"Now let's see you did deeper. How about internal muscles, like my throat muscles. See if you can cause a constriction."

Her eyes grew big. "Angel, I don't want to hurt you. I'm not even sure I can do that. What if I did and couldn't stop?"

"We'll never know unless we try." I abutted. "I hurt you a while ago. And I'll get you hurt probably a couple of times more. This is training, Bella. Everyone gets hurt here. So just do it."

She nodded then she concentrated again and slowly raised her right hand and made a choking fist. It didn't work at first.

"Stop hesitating!" I yelled at her. She jerked but bounced back.

Then I saw her black eyes turn to silver. This was it. Then I felt my throat muscles tighten… and I saw her face devoid of emotion.

It was getting difficult to breathe, not that I needed to but felt myself rising and struggling. She was lifting me up… a better way of choking someone.

Then I felt my throat spasm into frenzy and it was starting to hurt. "Bella" I gasped.

She blinked and her black eyes returned and I dropped to the ground.

She started panting as well, then she looked at we with pure horror on her face, looking paler and paler than usual and that was saying a lot.

"I'm… I'm fine…" I wheezed. Then I struggled to pull myself up. Bella's power was what I expected it would be. _Deadly. _But she needed to harness it.

"I…I…" she started.

I shook my head at her. "That was good. You see Bells, as long as you concentrate, you can manipulate any part of the body with your power. Now you see why you're so sought out for. This is your potential."

"I don't want it." she shook her head vehemently. "I don't want to be considered as a _weapon." _

"Then fight." I yelled.

Her eyes grew big. And she frowned.

"If you don't want to be a weapon, then refuse any side. Show them that the only one in control of yourself is no other than _you."_

"And, sis. Frankly dear, you're body is still making up for your stint of denying your thirst for thirty years. That's why it's good that you've been training yourself on strengthening your endurance and stamina."

"So that's another truth that Xerxes told me." she said thoughtful.

"Yes. But it only took you a month to be unconscious. The rest you spent regaining your strength as well as training with me. Now close your eyes."

She obeyed.

"Try to listen around for any heartbeat around this building."

"I don't hear anything." She said, her eyes still closed.

"Block out all your other senses and focus on your hearing. There are creatures in this abandoned building." My hearing was very sensitive. Even while human. This was a trait from all the military training I had but ordinary vampires should be able to make out the faintest beat of a rat's heart on the eleventh floor of this rickety building.

"On the eleventh floor… it's faint… but it's fast and tiny…" she said, her faced scrunched up in thought.

Then her eyes snapped open. "It's a rat."

"Good. I see that you can still make out the difference among all the heartbeats of any creature. But what I want you to do now is focus on that beat… focus on that tiny heart… and try to stop it…"

She blinked. Then considered. "You want me to kill it?"

"Would you rather practice on a human?" I challenged. A dark cast on her face and she scowled and didn't say anything else.

She closed her eyes again and I concentrated with her. I listened to the thumping of the vermin's heart.

First it was steady…. Then with a sudden jolt of pain, I heard the rat squeak and its heart quickened in fright… then slowly… the beat faded… and eventually… stopped.

I opened my eyes and saw that Bella had hers open as well and they were dangerously silver.

Then she blinked back and her coal eyes returned. She was thirsty, I know but that would have to wait for now.

She shot me a look that said, "There are you happy?"

I smirked at her, "Very."

She scoffed. "What do we do next?" she asked impatiently. Then I noticed that the lines under her eyes were getting darker and bigger by the moment. She was tired.

"Just one last task." I said.

She nodded.

"I'm going to attack you at any time so be prepared. I don't want you to just stop me any way you can. I want you to specifically render me immobile without contact. When I say immobile, not one of my muscles can move. Not the jerking of my fingers, not the clenching of my teeth not even the batting of my eyelashes… I have to be completely paralyzed, understood?"

She nodded again then poised herself into a crouch, her teeth bared.

I backed away for ten paces then lowered myself into a crouch as well. I mentally noted that I would be faster if I was in my body. Their kind's skins are hard as rocks… heavy like them too.

We made eye contact and I growled. She looked at me with fierce determination.

Then, after three seconds… I made a lunge for her. I went for her back and almost had her but she was fast. She swiftly turned and faced me, and she gathered herself and sent a strong fast accurate kick that almost had me for I twisted around just in time and my teeth were a hair's breath away from her neck when I felt my muscles stiffened. I fought back and looked in her eyes trying to break her concentration, but one look at her now silver eyes told me I was going to lose.

After a minute, I can no longer move a single muscle in my body, not even my eyes. I was frozen in my lunging position… stiff and rigid like a true marble statue.

She held me frozen for five whole minutes when her silver eyes turned back to coal and she keeled over, gasping. At the instant that her concentration broke, I felt my muscles unconstricting painfully one by one. Imagine yourself having a bad case of stiff neck and multiply that by a hundred on all your muscles. That's how great the pain was.

I gasped and wheezed as well… collapsing into the floor, on my fours. But then after a while I pulled myself together and stood up then walked over Bella who was evening out her breathing.

"Get up." I ordered her. She still had much to relearn and we had so little time. I don't want to push her anymore but we can't afford to loose more time.

She looked up at me with half-lid eyes… almost pleadingly… but still with some fire.

"I said get up. Grading your performance, there were two great flaws.

"One, proximity. You let me get as close as an inch from beheading you."

"Two, your reaction time was slow. Are you really concentrating? Come on Bella, you can do better than this. I know you can. I've seen you do this already."

She said nothing but stood up, groggily. Then positioned herself in a crouch once more.

"This time, you should not let me get as close as ten feet away from you. Do your best. We still have to work on the length of time you can keep an opponent frozen. Then we will have to work on you shielding away your mind if Xerxes or someone else who knew about your missing memories and attack you with that."

She wiped the hair off her face and sunk once more in defensive position.

Then in a split second I lunged at her once more.

She still has a long way to go. This was only displaying 30 of her maximum power.

So I had to extract more from her.

For her sake.

For everyone's sake.

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry for bullying Bella but her training is really important. **

**There you go. As Usual, if I get lotsa love, I'll comply with two chapters next week . Sorry for just updating. I could've updated sooner but I'm also nearing the end of my other story, "Just Say" (It's a JasperxBellaxEdward story, check it out if you want).**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm sorry for raining on Bella and Edward's… honeymoon but Bella has unbelievable bad luck as you see.**

**Keep Fueling Your Imagination,**

**Margaux**


	14. Chapter 14: Family Meeting

**AN: Readers, I apologize for the rather long hiatus. It's only now that I had some free time in my hands and because of popular demand, I finished my other story (JasperxBella – Just Say) before this. I wish more people would review here because not getting that much feedback makes me think that this story isn't as good as my others. Anyway, this chapter is long for your viewing pleasure. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

_She wiped the hair off her face and sunk once more in defensive position._

_Then in a split second I lunged at her once more._

_She still has a long way to go. This was only displaying 30 of her maximum power._

_So I had to extract more from her._

_For her sake._

_For everyone's sake._

_-Angel_

* * *

**Chapter 14: Family Meeting**

Edward's POV:

I scanned the living room of mine and Bella's rented place and everyone of my family – well with the exception of Bella was present. They needed to know as well.

I looked at each of their faces. Alice was uneasy even though she had already seen this.

_Edward, I'm worried. Bella doesn't allow me to see her future anymore. _Alice thought. Both her and my brow furrowed with worry. Why would she block Alice?

Jasper was trying his best to keep the tense atmosphere calm. Sensing my gratitude he nodded at me.

_Go on Edward. Let's get this over with._

It was Esme who broke the silence.

"Dear, where is Bella?" she asked worriedly. They didn't know where she was yet. Only Alice and me knew.

I sighed. "This is exactly why I called you guys."

"Is Bella missing?" Emmett asked with his brows raised in alarm.

I shook my head. "No. Let me explain. I'll start by saying that Angel… is an impostor." My jaw clenched at the last word and I took a deep breath to regain my cool.

No one was shocked. Everyone had their suspicions with Angel. But instead of shock, they now grew alarmed and worried.

I then explained to them what happened and where Bella was right now. everyone was shocked and appalled at the events. But most were feeling sorry for both me and Bella.

"Do you know when she'll come back?" Alice asked rather uncomfortably. Usually she was the one to ask for that particular question.

I sighed. "I don't know but Angel told me that he'll bring her back soon."

Jasper spoke up, "Edward, we're here. I know you're feeling hopeless right now but we can't do anything but trust them. I know you're worried."

I looked down. "It's not just that… she's… she's changed… she's broken…"

Alice patted my hand then looked into my eyes. "Then fix her."

I stared at her with my mouth open.

She smiled. Then she made her way to sit beside Esme and Carlisle.

Emmett flexed his muscles and creaked his head. "So what's our plan of action? Should we track down the Xerxes-in-Angel's-body?"

"No!" Rosalie said frostily. "That's too dangerous, you idiot."

"Then what?" Emmett snapped at her.

"We wait and train as well and Angel also told me that we are to help in Bella's training." I said frowning.

"Whose side are we fighting for?" Emmett asked.

"Bella's." I said automatically. "I don't care about the Volturi nor the Elders or whatever you call them. I'm fighting for Bella. She's in the middle."

"Edward, me and Esme are going to visit Aro." Carlisle said with authority.

I blinked.

"It's so we can be clear about whether there really is a war and to see what the situation there is." He explained.

"I see."

Then at the corner of my eye I saw Alice having a vision and I frowned at what she saw.

Jasper held Alice's face. "What did you see?"

"A decision about a war hasn't been made but both royalties will convey in a week's time to reexamine the treaty." She said.

"Then we need to be there." Carlisle stated. Then he turned to Esme. "Dear, let's go."

Esme nodded. "We'll be staying there and contacting you from time to time. we have to do anything to prevent a war from brewing."

"Wait." Alice said.

Everyone was looking at her.

"I can't see Bella."

"Can you be more specific?" I asked, worry written on my face.

"I can't see her anywhere with us, I can't see her anywhere other than the fact that she's coming home in three days." She said frantically. "And she looks so frail and broken…" she trailed off.

"Can you see where she is at that time?" I asked hopeful.

"No…she's hiding something. I know it."

"Edward, we need to keep an eye on her." Rosalie commanded. To translate, _Edward, keep an eye on her._

I didn't like this at all. What could she be planning?

Carlisle and Esme stood up. "We're going now. We'll keep in touch." Carlisle said. I nodded at them. Esme gave me a hug and kissed my head. "It's all going to be fine, dear. We just need to trust Bella. just be there for her. You are all she needs."

Then they left.

So it was just me and my siblings for three days. Three days are so long.

…..

I was pacing back and forth in the living room driving my siblings insane but I didn't care. Three days have passed and Bella was coming home any time now.

_Please calm down, Edward. She'll be here soon._ Jasper pleaded with his mind.

"She's here." Alice said and true enough I felt her presence and smelled her glorious scent from the front door.

I dashed over there, opened the door forcibly, almost pulling it off and didn't even bother to take in my love's appearance as I scooped her in my arms and continuously kissed her hair.

I held her tight to me and she hugged me back weakly. I took her face in my hands and gaze into her eyes. It was then that I saw her. She was exhausted and thirsty and not too mention, in deep despair. i broke into pieces as I took in her form. She never looked so fragile and weak. I had to do something to alleviate her pain.

I kissed her forehead. "Welcome back, love. Alice and the others are here."

Her eyes brightened up a bit and she smiled a little. I forced a bigger smile on my face. She can't see my despair.

"I missed you so much, love."

She looked at me with love in those ocher eyes of hers. "I missed you too."

Without warning, I carried her and she didn't protest. She laid her head on my chest and closed her eyes. I kissed her head. Then I eyed the man who was behind Bella.

I looked at him calmly but with steel in my eyes. "You said you'd have her back soon."

He ran a hand in his platinum blond hair and looked at me with tired but piercing blue eyes that only the real Angel could do. "I did what I had to do. Time's running out."

I made motion for him to come in and I sat down the large armchair cradling Bella who was dead tired and Angel sat on a stool looking rushed.

Alice immediately came over to us and rubbed Bella's back. She was very worried.

"Hello, Bella. Let's go hunting later." She said.

Bella looked at Alice and smiled. "Okay." She replied.

The other three, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett eyed Angel with dangerous glints in their eyes. Emmett was the one who was upset the most.

_You call that a brother? Look at her! She's beat! _He yelled angrily on his mind. I eyed him and mouthed, "Calm down."

_Dear God, Bella's in so much pain in more ways than one._ Jasper said as he rubbed his head.

"I presume no introductions need to be made." Rosalie said icily.

Angel smirked. "No. But I have to tell you, we will be needing to train her some more. And soon."

"She just got here! Now you want us to push her some more?" Emmett roared.

"It's necessary." Angel replied calmly. "Which reminds me," he looked at Bella. "Bella, seal the room please."

Bella's eyes shot up and looked at me pleadingly. I was crushed.

"Is that really necessary?" I asked.

"Yes. Immensely so."

"Can't we use other means?"

"No."

"then can we talk some other time?"

"No."

"Listen here Angel…" I was about to reason with him, with force if I had to when Bella cut me off.

"It's okay, Edward. I'll do it." she said meekly.

"But…"I was about to protest when she placed a hand on my mouth and shook her head.

"I just need five minutes." Angel said.

Bella nodded. A candle flew to her hand and she looked at it and as her eyes changed into those dangerously silver ones, the wick started to grow a small flame.

Everyone grew quiet with shock. Then Angel proceeded.

"Tomorrow, I'll come back and all of you will help me in training Bella. her powers at the moment are still on the 40 mark. She needs more push. You are all to leave all the sympathy you have for her and hurt her if you can. that's how she'll learn."

Growls and snarls erupted in the room.

"And you'll all feel the intensity of her power as well. So everyone gets hurt here. We don't have much time. I cannot tell you just how much though but we have to move faster. Before I go I want you to feel a bit of Bella's power."

"Angel, no. I can't hurt them." Bella protested.

"You can and you will. Do it now, quickly. Now who will volunteer." Angel scanned the room.

"I will." I spoke up and Bella looked at me with a pained expression. If someone will get hurt it should be me.

"Edward…"

"Bella, we don't have much of a choice at the moment. It's okay. I trust you. don't hold back so you don't have to repeat it. Let's get this over with. It's really fine love."

She opened her mouth to say something but then closed it.

"Good it's settled." Angel nodded.

Bella glared at Angel and answered in a voice teeming with acid. "What do you want me to do?"

"Wait, before you do _Pygmalion_, I want you to do _Cardia _on the creature three miles from here."

Bella's eyes grew big and everyone was confused. They had begun using code names.

"That's two things! That's too much, Angel…"

"Make it quick. You still have the energy. Come on, please. Do it now and I'll give you two days of rest instead."

She thought about it for awhile then sighed in defeat. What was she going to do? I was suddenly panicky.

She stood up from my lap and walked over the window and closed her eyes. All eyes followed her.

"Concentrate with Bella and hear the creature that's three miles from here." Angel instructed. We followed and we heard the beat of a deer's heart. What was she going to do? Levitate it here? Wait he mentioned _Cardia _then that must mean….

All of us grew silent and focused on the heartbeat, Bella's eyes were still silver and she was concentrating awfully hard. we closed our eyes and again refocused on the beat.

After a while the beat became erratic… frantic and fast then it quickly slowed down… until…. I shuddered, it stopped.

Eyes shot open in terror and Bella dropped on all fours. I ran to her and she was panting.

She stopped a heartbeat. This was frightening.

"Bella, did you just?!" Emmett asked unable to continue from shock.

"She did." Angel answered. "Now Edward, attack Bella."

I looked at him with apparent appall. "Haven't you had enough?" my temper was rising.

"No. Do it." he said calmly.

"NO." I growled.

"Edward, just do it now please." Bella pleaded and I was torn. She was exhausted and I was instructed to attack her. I can't do it.

"Please." She asked again.

I closed my eyes and composed myself. I helped her up and moved away from her.

She sunk into a crouch position with her teeth bared and her eyes still silver.

I reluctantly positioned myself as well then without seconds to spare I lunged at her to get this over with.

I was only three steps away from her when her eyes locked into mine and I could not move an entire muscle in my body. I was completely rendered immobile. This is only 40 percent of her power? I cannot believe it.

Everyone stood up in shock and with mixed terror at Bella.

Then Bella blinked and looked away and I fell to the ground and felt all my muscles spasm and uncoil in pain from the momentary paralysis. It was unbearably painful and I did my best to muffle my screams.

Bella dropped to my side and tried to hold back her venom tears as she calmed me down and kissed my hair.

"I'm so sorry Edward, I really am… oh God, love…I'm so sorry…." She apologized in between kisses.

"It's…okay…" I grunted.

Bella glared at Angel. "Will that be all?"

Angel nodded. "Yes. Now you have a preview of her power. I'm leaving now. remember, two days. Farewell."

Then he jumped out the window and the light of the candle went off and Bella's black eyes returned, unsealing the room and she collapsed right next to me.

Everyone ran to us and helped us. I had already regained myself and carried Bella and laid her on the couch. She was out.

"Her powers are frightening." Alice remarked.

"That's why they want her so bad…" Rosalie commented.

"Guys, let's leave Bella and Edward alone for now." Jasper suggested and I smiled at him in gratitude.

"Anytime." He mouthed. "Explanations can wait until Bella's rested enough and her thirst quenched."

"Dammit, why does Bella have to endure all these? It's hardly fair!" Emmett roared.

"I'm sorry." Bella murmured, her eyes still closed.

I knelt down in front of her and massaged her forehead. "Shhh… love, just rest. Nothing is your fault."

She opened her eyes halfway and gave a small smile to my siblings. "It means a lot that you guys are here," she whispered.

Alice bent down and kissed both her cheeks, "Sleep, Bella. We're always here for you. we love you too you know."

"Thanks Alice." She replied weakly. Then Alice made her way to the door.

Rose bent down and gave Bella's hand a squeeze. "Never be afraid to tell us anything." She said kindly but with seriousness in her tone. Bella nodded at her and Rose followed Alice.

Emmett bent down as well and patted her head then gave her a big hug. "Take it easy, sis."

Bella smiled at that and patted Emmett's back. "I will."

As Emmett released Bella and walked outside, Jasper also bent down and gave Bella a kiss on her forehead and placed a hand on her forehead.

"I'm going to put you to sleep now, okay? You need to replenish your health. And you need to help me here, I'm dying from all the worry and anxiety from everyone so you need to help remove all that worry." He winked and Bella gave a small chuckle.

I smiled at that. then I felt a surge of tranquility and lethargy surge from Jasper and into Bella.

"You'll fall asleep within a minute. Remember, help me, all right?" Jasper said softly.

"I will, thanks Jasper." Bella said drowsily. Then Jasper nodded at me and he made his way to the door.

"Call us when Bella's ready to hunt. We'll be just close by." He said. I nodded at him. "Thanks." Then he closed the door leaving me and Bella alone.

I picked Bella up and in an instant, I laid her down on our bed and I laid down beside her. She rested her head on my chest and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her and stroked her hair.

"That feels nice." Bella murmured almost incoherent. I kissed her lightly on the lips. I missed her terribly.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"Do you trust me?"

I was unable to reply at once as her question caught me off guard. Sensing my silence, she opened one of her eyes heavily and looked at me…waiting.

Why was she asking this? I was too afraid to answer but one look into her eyes made me…

I smiled then kissed her nose. "Of course."

She closed her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bella?"

"Hmmm?"

"Promise me you won't leave me."

She opened her eyes and looked into mine, searching…feeling pained.

I grew anxious at her silence. Maybe my worst fear was going to happen. I looked into her eyes desperately then she closed hers.

"Why would I leave you?" she asked frowning.

"Just promise me please…"

Silence again.

"Bella?" I stroked her cheek. I saw her mouth quiver and I suddenly felt deep profound sorrow which I vehemently try to deny feeling.

She sighed. "Do you promise not to leave me?" she turned the question around.

"I will never leave you." I answered right away.

"Then I don't think I can really leave you." she answered.

Really leave? That wasn't what I was after. "Bella…"

"Will you sing to me Edward?" she whispered.

I sighed in defeat and kissed her. Then I started to sing her lullaby as sleep overtook her.

I was worried. Very worried.

I tried to deny the feeling but I knew she was upto something. I just know she is. And what's bothering me more is that I don't think I can stop her.

Not with her powers.

Not with her determination.

Not with her newfound resolve.

There was nothing left to do but trust her.

* * *

**AN: There you go. I don't know how long it will take for me to update again but do give me reviews. I'm pushing for 20 chapters so it won't be long now before this ends. Every chapter is already planned. I already completed my plot summary for this story as well as the third and final part of this White Lilies 3-part saga. Time to write it all is what I lack. I'll update after ten hours if I get tons of reviews, if not, you're looking at next week. Seriously, I won't bother to finish this if no one's interested. So please tell me what you want and if I should still continue this story. Thank you.**

**Keep Fueling Your Imagination,**

**Margaux**


	15. Chapter 15: Thunder

**AN: Thank you for urging me to continue this story. :D**

**Before we go to the next chapter, I just had to put an excerpt from my other story, Just Say. A lot of people loved this quote and it's a personal favorite of mine as well: **

"_**There is a possibility, even the slightest nano-fraction that maybe I met Alice and Bella met Edward so that me and Bella could meet or something along that line of thought. I know it's beyond farfetched but there's a big 'maybe' that looms overhead. Wishful thinking, but hey, anything's possible. I mean look at us – our kind exists and we're under the 'mythical creature' category." – Jasper thought while Bella was sleeping in her arms.**_

* * *

_I was worried. Very worried. _

_I tried to deny the feeling but I knew she was up to something. I just know she is. And what's bothering me more is that I don't think I can stop her. _

_Not with her powers._

_Not with her determination._

_Not with her newfound resolve._

_There was nothing left to do but trust her._

_-Edward_

* * *

**Chapter 15: Thunder**

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)_

"Get up Bella."

I cringed as I heard Angel, my brother-in-law's commanding voice. I wanted so badly to hit him. He was pushing my wife to hard.

As if sensing my fume, Angel's piercing eyes looked at me. He frowned. And I sighed at his thoughts.

_She needs this. Do you want to lose her to them? If this is too much to handle then you're more than welcome to step out._

I shook my head at him and went to sit down on the cool marble floor. We were in an abandoned building. We, meaning me, Bella, Angel and all my siblings. Today was another training day for her.

I watched my beloved. I sensed her exhaustion…and her resolve. She looked at me and gave me a weak smile which I returned fully. Then she stood up and prepared to lunge at Jasper and Rosalie. No one wanted to be here.

_Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why  
I tried  
_

Two days of rest for Bella was too short for my opinion. She slept in my arms for six hours and we then took her hunting. She was thirsty. Very thirsty. She drank a lot of elks and deers. Though her eyes were creamy golden, there was no light in them. She acted very different. She was different. I tried to pretend not to see it but I swear I could see her sneaking glances at me with eyes full of pain and question that I could not comprehend. Then I would often see her eyes starved… memorizing… it was as if at any given second, if she neglects to take in every detail, everything would be yanked away from her.

But the worst that I could feel that I kept denying was feeling that every time she would take in every detail, it was as if she was savoring it all… as if it were her last.

I had a nagging feeling that in her actions…she's saying goodbye… little by little… she was leaving…

I would do anything and everything to prevent that from happening.

_I tried to read between the lines  
I tried to look in your eyes  
I want a simple explanation  
For what I'm feeling inside  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out_

I wanted to ask her but I'm afraid to know the answer. I tried to read her but I just can't. Why was I feeling this? Why did I have to feel that she's leaving me? But then… she asked me to trust her… and I promised I would… how would I get out if that promise? It's not that I didn't trust her… it's just that I'm scared of the implications that go with it…_  
_  
_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_

I remembered the first time that I saw her… that summer… that summer was the best summer of my existence. Now that the rain has come… in more ways than one… will that wash away all the warmth 

that summer has given us? Everything came crashing down like thunder and kept booming with its intensity.

_  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder_

I shook my head. That summer is but a memory and what we're going through right now will become a memory as well. No matter what happens I won't ever leave Bella. She's my thunder.

_  
Today is a winding road  
Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)_

It still kills me not knowing what's on her mind. I wanted so badly to know what she was thinking… I knew she was suffering… I wanted to share her suffering… I wanted to take it all… I just wish she'd tell me…

_  
Today I'm on my own  
I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone  
I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)_

Lately I felt alone once again. I hated this. I hated feeling that Bella and I are drifting apart. The Continental Drift theory will never be criticized by me again. I mean, how can something as whole like Pangaea was before slowly drift apart… shaken from the tremors underground… separate into two land masses, Laurasia and Gondwanaland, that continue to divide…until it's present form right now…the seven continents… like puzzle pieces strewn across the water moving farther and farther apart….

But every puzzle can be fixed. I had to try. I wanted us to be one again. I wanted Pangaea again.

_And now I'm itching for the tall grass  
And longing for the breeze  
I need to step outside  
Just to see if I can breathe  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe theres a way out_

I wanted to go to my meadow to think and just escape the impending grief I knew I would feel. I wanted to take Bella there, take her away from all these and escape into our own little world.

_  
Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain_

I watched as Bella, with but a wave of her hand, push Jasper and Rosalie to the wall and make them perfectly still against the wall, her eyes dangerously silver again. Then she released them and her golden eyes returned yet she was panting. I came up to her and held her just as she was about to collapse.

"Are you all right, love?" I asked with concern. Her eyes looked up at me slowly and pleadingly, her small hands on my chest. She then closed her eyes and took an unnecessary deep breath and nodded at me. I tried to help her up but she pulled herself from me and went to Angel. I watched at my now empty arms and I couldn't help but feel like shattering once more.

"Bella, that was good. So you can block Jasper's power effectively as well as outwit Rosalie's stealth." Angel said.

Bella nodded wordlessly.

"Now I want you to try and control them, make them use their powers against each other."

"But I can only control them physically. I can't even read minds." Bella stated matter of factly.

"Hmmm… yes, you're right. But then, control them and make them fight each other. Control their muscles…you get the idea."

Bella glared frostily at Angel and a growl escaped from her. "I've already hurt them enough."

"Do it."

"No."

In a split second Bella was on the ground wincing in pain and without prodding I went up to her and held her writhing body and stared daggers at Angel.

"What the hell?!" I yelled at him.

_She needs to understand that she's still weak. I knew she was going to use her power on me but I hold her one weakness. Her stolen memories. _

Angel thought. And I grabbed him by the collar. Emmett and Jasper were having a conflict in their minds on whether to break us up or let me hit him. They didn't want to see Bella being pushed around as well.

"Let him go Edward." Alice said calmly. I glared at her but I never doubted Alice. I knew she saw something.

Angel explained about Bella's weakness and they carried on with the training. Angel sent me out and I couldn't do anything.

_Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope  
I'm wrapped up in vines  
I think we'll make it out  
But you just gotta give me time  
Strike me down with lightning  
Let me feel you in my veins  
I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain_

I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. How can they expect me to stay calm when my wife had a thousand swords over her head? I turned around and punched the wall leaving a fist sized dent in it and I rested my palms against it with my head bowed down as I closed my eyes.

"Bella please let me in… tell me what I can do to help you… please… I want you to know that I feel your pain… just tell me what to do…please…" I muttered.

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder, and I said  
Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder_

I turned around and slumped into the wall again and opened my eyes to be greeted by splatters of rain. I sighed at the irony of this moment. I ran my hand on my hair then I pinched the bridge of my nose with my index finger and thumb and slouched in surrender to the rain.

_  
So bring on the rain  
Oh baby bring on the pain_

_And listen to the thunder_

* * *

**Jasper's POV:**

I watched as Edward was forced to step outside. He felt rage and desperation…and grief. Grief? Why was he feeling that? Grief is an emotion that entails a loss. What did he lose? Wait, what's this coming from Bella? Guilt? _Guilt? _Why would she feel guilt? While I was pondering over the conflicting emotions of everyone around the room, a peal of thunder broke me from my reverie and everything became loud and clear. Edward's grief, Bella's guilt… was Bella thinking of leaving? I had to keep an eye on her. For my brother's sake.

Then I felt Bella's cold silver eyes on me and I felt her taking my power. In a second I felt nothing. Not even my own emotions. Nothing.

Looking at her knowing eyes on me, I stood numb.

She knew.

* * *

**AN: Song here is Thunder by Boys Like Girls. Not as long as the other chapters but it's all that I can do for now. I might update again tonight if I get reviews. I feel so bad for Edward.**

**Read and Review please and i'll update fast. :p**

**Oscillation Avoider,**

**Margaux**


	16. Chapter 16: Hazy Moon

**AN: I apologize (esp to Daeru) for the long update but my exams week just ended yesterday and me and my friends are still brooding over biochemistry and decided to eat, drink and be merry literally after exams. So after the tests we ate a hearty lunch, chilled, drank beer and... Get this, after our afternoon "happy hour" we went back to our designated 'spot' for the day and played CHARADES. Ha-ha. (We were really bored and some were...tipsy hahahahaha) We got hungry, ate and had a talkathon that we didn't notice it poured hard and we almost got stranded as almost all exit points were flooded! (Finding an escape route was like finding a needle in a haystack)So, needless to say, I needed a day for recovery. Sorry for the blogging. On to the story now.**

* * *

_I watched as Edward was forced to step outside. He felt rage and desperation…and grief. Grief? Why was he feeling that? Grief is an emotion that entails a loss. What did he lose? Wait, what's this coming from Bella? Guilt? __Guilt? __Why would she feel guilt? While I was pondering over the conflicting emotions of everyone around the room, a peal of thunder broke me from my reverie and everything became loud and clear. Edward's grief, Bella's guilt… was Bella thinking of leaving? I had to keep an eye on her. For my brother's sake._

_Then I felt Bella's cold silver eyes on me and I felt her taking my power. In a second I felt nothing. Not even my own emotions. Nothing._

_Looking at her knowing eyes on me, I stood numb._

_She knew. __-Jasper_

* * *

**Chapter 16: Hazy Moon**

EPOV

I jerked my head back. I noticed Jasper felt confused at my grief. As I coursed through his thoughts, I broke into pieces again. He felt Bella's guilt. That was confirmation enough that Bella was leaving me – even without reading Jasper's realization. I almost sunk down into despair when all of a sudden I couldn't hear Jasper anymore. Could it be that...? My eyes grew in alarm and I bust right in and froze at what I saw.

Bella was standing twenty meters away from Jasper, looking at him with utmost concentration, holding her marble stiff position, her silver eyes burning. I looked at Jasper and his eyes were huge with panic and he was completely petrified and I can't hear a thing. From what I heard before all I could think was, she was warning him. Telling him that no matter who he told, no matter what he did, no one can stop her.

I have never seen Bella as focused as she was now...and as dangerous. Everyone was fearful of her, even her brother at the moment. Enough was enough. I blinked and regained myself. As everyone stood frozen to their places, I flew beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She didn't flinch.

"Bella." I said calmly.

No response.

"Bella." I called again.

"_Bella!" _I said more forcefully and it worked. She blinked and broke her concentration at once and Jasper fell, writhing in agony as his petrified muscles started to flex and uncoil from his rigid position and Alice was at his side instantaneously. She didn't see this. Bella was blocking everyone.

I looked at Bella and placed my hands on her shoulders and shook her, she was dazed.

"Bella...love..." I said gently and she blinked again and looked up at me with apology and confusion in her still silver eyes.

Then she blinked again and onyx replaced silver.

"I'm sorry, I got... carried away." She murmured.

I sighed and my expression softened. I pulled her into an embrace and kissed her forehead.

"It's all right now, love. Relax."

She hugged me back but in a split second she pulled out and spun around and ran to Jasper.

I almost forgot about my brother who collapsed right after Bella lost focus. Of course she would feel guilty.

I watched as she knelt down beside Jasper and hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder.

"Jazz, I'm terribly sorry, are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

Jasper looked at Bella with wary eyes. I still couldn't read him. Alice looked at her confused with what was happening. She was not able to see this... she didn't see Jasper's future and it's scaring her.

Jasper took a deep breath and stood up then forced a smile. "I'm fine." _I'm fine Edward. Though I know you know that I've been... warned and I guess since you're hearing my thoughts right now, she's warning you as well. We can't stop her. So let's just trust her. There's nothing else we can do._

I cringed but gave a short nod to Jasper.

"Bella, we're done for the day." Angel announced.

All of us turned to look at him.

Bella faced me and gave my hand a squeeze. "Before we go, can I have a minute with Angel?" she asked me. I plastered a smile on and gave her hand a squeeze back. "Go ahead."

She smiled back and made her way to Angel.

I watched them talk. Well, they didn't talk per se. Angel touched Bella's face and closed his eyes. Bella must want to show Angel something. Angel's power centers on memories so he can… scan first before deciding to take them.

I turned to look at Jasper and Alice to somehow see if they saw or felt anything but both looked at me grimly and shook their heads. They were blocked. I guess I was too, since I couldn't read Angel's thoughts anymore.

When Angel opened his eyes, they were piercing. There was hesitance. There was fear. There was concern. Then slowly, he nodded.

Then Bella walked over to me. "We can go now, love."

I kissed her head and draped and arm on her shoulders. "Of course, love."

"Expect a message from me soon, Bells." Angel murmured. She nodded.

"Edward, Bella, wait." Alice called out.

"What is it Alice?" Bella asked.

"The four of us are going to hunt nearby and we'll come back tomorrow morning." She explained.

"Okay. Listen guys, I'm really sorry for putting all of you in my predicament. And I really appreciate your support. It's rare for me to find people who I would entrust my existence with." Bella said shyly.

Alice hugged her and Rosalie followed after.

"You're family now. If it involves one, it involves all." Rosalie said.

"But please Bella; remember that you can always tell us anything, anything at all." Jasper said. I knew he was hinting at Bella and I watched Bella's expression and for a split second I saw her considering but it left at once.

"Thank you." she said plainly.

"You guys, want to come with?" Emmett asked.

I tipped Bella's chin to face me, "Would you like to hunt as well, love?"

She touched my hand, "I would rather spend my time…with you alone…if that's okay…." She trailed of.

I kissed her forehead and pulled her into a hug. "Anything you want." I whispered in her hair.

"So we're going now." Alice called out and I gave them a sort wave not pulling away from embracing my Bella.

"I'm going to hunt as well." Angel muttered.

Bella pulled out of our embrace and touched my face. She tiptoed to reach me and I automatically bent down so she won't have to reach far. She smiled then kissed me and I kissed her back. This was the softest kiss we had since our wedding night. It wasn't urgent, it wasn't desperate, it was right.

We broke the kiss and she rested her head on my chest and closed her eyes. "I love you Edward."

I kissed her hair over and over, "I love you too Bella."

* * *

I watched Bella sleep in my arms, she was so beautiful. I felt her stir and I knew she was awake so I began to trace patterns on her bare back. I smiled at the memory of having both of us fulfilling a need to be close.

I watched as her eyes fluttered open and I was relieved that they were still gold. It was a dull shade but it was gold nonetheless. She was getting stronger.

I took her hand and kissed it, "Good evening love."

"It's still night time?" she asked while smiling.

"Yes. But it's already the day-after-night night love."

She chuckled, "I was out that long?"

I nodded. "You were out for quite some time, Mrs. Cullen."

"I see." She snuggled closer to me and closed her eyes.

Silence.

"Edward?"

"What is it love?"

"Trust me, okay?"

I hesitated.

She propped herself with her elbow to look at me better. "Edward?"

"You know I do, love. It's just that, I wish you wouldn't say it like you were leaving or planning on doing something. You know how I get anxious about your well-being."

Her forehead creased.

"I know… I'm sorry. I can never leave you, Edward. I don't even know if that's possible."

I softened but I still felt that she was leaving.

"Just promise me one thing, love. If you leave, don't leave if there is a chance that you won't come back to me. I trust you completely but if you could just give me this promise I won't question you ever again." 

I had to make my intentions known. I didn't spend almost a century searching for Bella just to lose her and it's been only a few months that we've been together.

She considered it for a while. A bad sign. Then she sighed and nodded. "Of course, of course I don't think anything could keep me from you, not with the hold you have over me."

I kissed her. "Thank you love. I just don't want to lose you."

_Beep_

I silently cursed. I knew it was Angel texting Bella.

She sighed and retrieved her phone. She grimaced and I knew I was right.

"Where does he want us now?" I asked.

She looked at me thoughtfully and shook her head. I was confused.

"Not 'we' Edward. I am to go alone this time."

I stood up in rage.

"_What?" _

"Edward." She said reproachfully.

"I'm putting my foot down, Isabella. You can't go alone." I said through my teeth. I don't trust Angel completely and seeing their silent exchange yesterday was enough for me to implode from suspicion.

She glared at me. "Listen love, we can do this the hard way or you can just trust me and let me go alone. I promised I would come back and you said you wouldn't question me."

"I trust you. It's him I don't trust all too good."

She sighed in frustration then made her way to me and touched my face.

"Edward, I'm stronger than him."

"But he holds your weakness!"

"That's what we're going to focus on. I cannot have you watch me suffer while I struggle to overcome this weakness of mine, I cannot think. I can't…please Edward."

She knew I was going to give in, what choice do I have left?

"Please?"

I sighed and embraced her tightly and kissed her urgently, passionately… desperately.

She kissed me back as earnestly as I was. Then for what seemed like minutes, we broke the kiss.

She went to the closet to get some clothes and quickly dressed. When she was done she sat on my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck and I held her to me as tightly as I could. I can't let her go but at the same time I can't not give her what she wants.

She kissed me again and I kissed her back.

"I have to go now." she murmured. I held on to her tighter.

"Can't I come? I promise I won't interfere…" I pleaded.

She looked at me sadly and shook her head. "Edward…" she started.

I sighed and shook my head then released her.

"I'll come back to you, I promise." She said.

Then I watched her leave.

She's only out training, she won't be out that long. I said to myself over and over. I got dressed and stared out the window. Alice and the rest were already here hours ago. They were outside the house, talking about cars and other things. They were keeping watch for Bella too. So I went down to join them.

"Edward, we can't believe you let her go alone." Rosalie said with a hint of anger on her eyes. I knew what she meant.

"No he was right to do that otherwise we would be sprawled here on the ground immobile for a while." Alice said sourly.

"She unblocked you?" I asked.

"Just for that instance. I can't see her anymore."

"Heads up, someone's coming." Emmett muttered.

We knew who it was.

The approaching visitor with piercing eyes gave a polite smile at us as he walked over to us. It was Angel.

"Back so soon? Where's Bella?" Jasper asked.

As quickly as Jasper's question left his mouth, he felt shock and confusion from Angel and I heard Angel's thought and in a split second I obliterated a wall of me and Bella's vacation house. The rest stared with frantic eyes not knowing what just took place.

"What do you mean where's Bella? I was just about to come fetch her!" Angel said incredulously.

I heard gasps.

I ran to Angel and grabbed him by the collar, Jasper and Emmett were beside us at once.

"Didn't you just text Bella to meet you in the place she showed you from her memory yesterday? I read it myself!" I growled at him.

He glared at me and growled as well. _"I did not text her or sent any kind of message to her!"_

Emmett grabbed my shoulder. "Ed, let him go there are matters that are more important."

I released Angel and let loose a string of expletives.

"You guys mean to say that Bella is gone? _She left?" _Rosalie asked bewildered.

Jasper could only nod.

"Damn it! Where could she have gone?"

"Carlisle is about to call." Alice said softly.

We all looked at her and before her phone rang, she picked it up at once. I was too frustrated with myself to listen I was too worried about Bella.

Then Alice hung up.

"What did he say?" Jasper asked.

"Carlisle said that we should fly to Italy right now. The Volturi and the Elders have decided to hold their formal meeting in three days' time. We all need to be there. And I told him about Bella leaving and he was shocked but there's nothing we can do right now but trust her. We can't follow her trail as she left none and we can't stop her not with her powers so strong. Let's do what we can for now, Edward."

"But I can't just stand here and simply _wait. _What if something happens to her?" I shouted.

"We get you, we understand Edward. We love her too and we're all worried but there's nothing we can do but…oh…oh my goodness!"

"What is it?" I snapped impatiently.

"Do you remember the vision I had before?" she said panic rising in her voice and my eyes bulged and I knew just what that vision was. I just stood frozen.

"Alice, you don't mean – " Rosalie said, also panicking.

"Yes." she answered ominously.

"What vision? Where's my sister?" Angel demanded.

It was Jasper who answered Angel.

"Bella is meeting a cloaked person inside a cave. We don't know it's whereabouts."

Realization dawned on Angel as his eyes grew wide, his mouth agape. "Damn it Bella, what are you thinking?! Why are you fraternizing with _him?!_"

All eyes were on Angel now.

"Where is he?" I asked as calmly as possible, I was already on the edge of my limits but I ad to keep a cool head.

"Prague."

In an instant, all phones were out and we were all trying to book tickets to Europe. By this time, knowing that Bella, she would've found a means of getting to Prague without being detected. I called Carlisle and he promised to keep an eye out but the Volturi were watching him so he can't do that much.

_Damn it Bella, what are you planning?_

* * *

**AN: That was a long chapter. Hope you like it. I'll try to update as soon as possible. But for the mean time, tell me your thoughts on what you think are happening. Do leave reviews, I want to know your opinions on this story. **

**Oscillation Avoider,**

**Margaux**


	17. Chapter 17: Quicksand

**AN: School got cancelled due to a typhoon so I have a lot of time on my hands today so I decided to update. Things get interesting especially when you get to read Bella's POV. I don't think 20 chapters would do for this story, I might go beyond. We'll see. ;**

* * *

"_Prague."_

_In an instant, all phones were out and we were all trying to book tickets to Europe. By this time, knowing that Bella, she would've found a means of getting to Prague without being detected. I called Carlisle and he promised to keep an eye out but the Volturi were watching him so he can't do that much._

_Damn it Bella, what are you planning?_

_Edward_

* * *

**Chapter 17: Quicksand**

**Edward**

Staring outside the window, I saw the sky change from night to day to night again in this long flight. I'm so worried about my wife, my Bella. I knew it. I was right. My suspicions of her leaving were right. It was almost too obvious. She was Bella after all. If there was a chance to save us all with our risk being minimal, she would take it. Even if it cost her, her own existence.

_Stop fidgeting. It's driving your brother up the wall._

I glanced at my seat mate and at once I was greeted by the intense "Angel gaze" that all of us has decided to call it. He was frowning, with his brow creased but he was trying his best to try and keep calm. He jerked his head to the seats across from ours and I saw Alice looking far away, searching for any decision while rubbing Jasper's back as he was hunched over, and rubbing his temples.

_All this tension… terror… and worry is making me depressed… and I can't even begin to imagine describing the anguish Edward feels right now, I can't keep up with filling the room with serenity not when all I feel is negativity._

I sighed. "Sorry." I muttered low enough for him to hear. I saw him nod a bit.

"Angel, are you sure it's him Bella's meeting?" I asked my brother-in-law.

He turned to me and thought for a while. Then he grimaced.

_It could be one of the two though I seriously doubt it's my comrade. _

"Could he really take her to meet with an Elder? I though there was a convention among the two royalties? So you reside in Prague?"

He shook his head curtly. "We don't reside in Prague but if she's meeting who I think she is, then black, deep cave that is well hidden inside the nearest forest there, well, not so much of a forest but there is woodland there."

"And you know this, because?" normally I wasn't one to pry but the urgency of the matter is that I get Bella safe and here with me.

"Because that was where I was imprisoned." He answered quickly.

I didn't know what to say. So I just nodded.

"But taking her to meet an Elder is less likely. If she did it would probably be just the one pathetic, gullible one." he chuckled darkly without humor.

"Who is that?"

"Read my mind."

I saw in his head a man eternally in his thirties with black eyes so deep it was unnerving yet it held knowledge but his whole being, carried a jovial feel, wanting any form of entertainment. He had long red hair tied up.

"He is one of the oldest, over two thousand years old. He is bored all the time and wants entertainment that he'd say yes to anything. His name is Romulus and he is the one Xerxes told you about who can see talents in humans and in both races of ours."

"Why would you think he would want Bella?"

"He just seems the type." He shrugged. "I don't think Pandora, Liezl, Maximus, Camus and Albert would have anything to do with that as they never leave the group. Only Romulus does that."

I read his mind and saw the figures in his head as he said the names of the remaining Elders of his race. They really did look like royalty.

"It won't be long now." Alice murmured.

So me and Angel settled back into our own thoughts in our chairs.

_I hope you're all right my Bella._

* * *

**Bella**

I cringed as I felt like someone called out my name. It's Edward, without a doubt and a gnawing feeling bored its way on my dead stomach. Zipping through the woods was no big deal but I was slightly worried. I was to meet_ him_ inside a cave with his fall back guy. I still felt guilty for what I just did hours ago just pray that my plan would work out. As I ran, I let my thoughts wander to what caused my exodus… it all happened more than a week ago when I started my training.

_I was on all fours gasping and exhausted after finally meeting Angel's requirements of immobilizing him completely._

_He was grunting in pain as well, rubbing his arms and legs._

"_You should go hunt, take a break for a while. But come back after five minutes." He said, wheezing._

_I nodded at my brother and stepped outside, eager to get away. I was thirsty, very thirsty and mad. _

_I ran a little towards the woods and let my instincts take over. I was about to take down an elk when someone grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth. I was about to use my powers on him when the familiar surge of pain from what I could only surmise as my one weakness ran its course through my body. I wanted to scream in pain. I knew who this was. "Stop struggling." My attacker said this low and calm but I felt the pull of command coat those words. I had to obey. I was incapacitated and he could make me do anything with his strange gift. I tried to make as much sound as I can hoping that my brother's sensitive ears could hear me._

"_It's no use. No one can hear you. Now listen very well and stay calm and I'll release you from the pain. Don't make this hard. I know you have a deadline of five, well, four minutes now so I'll be quick."_

_I nodded at him and I fell once again on all fours, gasping and when I looked up I was greeted with serious violet eyes._

"_What do you want?" I asked icily._

_He held out his hand, I didn't take it and struggled to stand up myself._

"_There are things more important to attend to. Things not even your brother knows about. I know you hate me for all the hurt I caused you but I want you to throw it all away if you want to save your family."_

_Family. That was all he needed to say and I at once shut up and listened._

"_Good. Once you reach your 80 mark, you have to leave and I will tell you all the details you need to know."_

"_Wait, you're not telling me anything yet? You hurt me a thousand times over yet you come here and ask me to trust you just like that?" I said, irritation covering every word. How dare he?_

"_I deserve that. But I'm your only hope. Trust me just this once. I sincerely apologize with every fiber of my existence." He hung his head and I was taken aback. Then he faced me with those amethyst eyes again. "I would not have come if it weren't that urgent. I'm risking a lot just to get my redemption. You could easily beat me if you wanted, Isabella. So there really is nothing to lose."_

"_How can I be sure it's not a trap?" I asked him warily._

_He looked unfazed and enforced the full use of his gaze on me and was that sincerity that I saw?_

"_I know it's too much to ask, impossible even. I didn't come for your forgiveness, though it would be something, but I came to make things right with you, with your brother and my brother. My parents did something incredibly stupid and that retarded action, once unleashed would kill us all. Please do this. I am regretfully sorry for everything. But the fate of humanity, the fate of our kind and theirs… it hangs in a balance. I'm sure you'll do the right thing."_

"_But can I ask you a question first?"_

_He nodded. "Of course but choose your words. I cannot promise you that I could answer it."_

_I wanted very much to know the answer to this question that was boiling in me for quite some time. There was so much I wanted to ask him, and then again there was so much that I should be asking him but I asked this instead._

_He cocked his head. "You seem so serious. I'm curious."_

_I sighed and asked him and I swear I could see his mouth quiver for a while as he ran his hand through his hair. It was the first time I saw him nervous. Then he answered._

I blinked. End of flashback I guess. I couldn't help but groan when I remembered his answer to my question. I almost felt sad…yet happy… just a bit… a teensy bit. I shook my head and pulled my cloak over my head better. I could make out the shape of our meeting place already. I ran faster and entered the dark abyss and saw a familiar figure in the background as well as the back of a black chair. It was so dark that at a glance, you would only see one figure in the room and that was he who was seated on the chair. The other was too well hidden against the dark background.

"Ah. I see you've finally decided to come, my dear. Come closer and let me have a look at you…" a cool old voice hissed from the black chair.

I slowly made my way over to him. I was already briefed about this meeting hours ago.

_Here goes nothing._

* * *

**Edward**

The moment we landed in Italy, I sniffed around for traces of Bella, of any of our kind but mostly for Bella.

"She's not here." Alice interrupted my thoughts.

We were inside the quarters of the Volturi, Carlisle was coming to meet us soon.

Angel seemed nervous. He never once dropped his defenses. I couldn't blame him. I did the same. Everyone did the same.

Then I saw Carlisle and Esme walking towards us.

I looked at him with the silent question in my eyes.

Carlisle shook his head. _I was watched like a hawk so I couldn't do anything. I'm sorry._

I shook my head at him. "It's fine."

After greetings Carlisle looked serious. "Almost everyone is already here. The meeting would start tomorrow as not everyone is present but talks are already being made so we're lucky that Aro and the others do not suspect Bella's disappearance yet. That's how busy everyone is. No one's dropping guards."

"Aro has provided us all a room to stay in. Let's all go up there." Esme said softly.

All of us nodded. Like we had much of a choice but we were interrupted by a voice.

"Angel." An eerily familiar voice called out and we turned our head to the direction of the voice and who we saw confirmed our suspicions about who was with Bella right now.

"Ah, Apollo!" Angel replied in shock.

It was very condescending. We watched as the two stood in front of each other, both perfect mirrors of themselves with the sole exception of Apollo looking more _human _standing next to Angel who was still in Apollo's twin's body. Speaking of Apollo's twin all of us tensed and seethed. If Apollo was here then…

* * *

**Bella**

"There you are Ms. Isabella Marie Swan. Xerxes did a good job of bringing you here." the figure said as he drew back my hood.

I wanted to correct him that I was _Mrs. Cullen_ but he didn't know I was married or that I even had friends or family. He only knew me as Bella… secret weapon.

Then a shrill laugh filled the cave.

* * *

**AN: I knew I put too much suspense in it so I decided to answer some questions in the end and leave the events of the convention for next time, as well as Bella's plan. : **

**Twilightdaydream: You must be feeling very special right now and saying, "I knew it." ; Very perceptive. Applause, applause. This chapter is for you. ;**

**Until next time. I'll do my best to update soon. I'm rather disappointed that I don't get that much reviews when I worked so hard on this story but I won't ransom the next chapter just to get more reviews. Come on guys, be generous because this would end in heaps of crap if I'm not motivated to write. I need your opinions!**

**Oscillation Avoider,**

**Margaux**


	18. Chapter 18: Shadow Boxing

_"There you are Ms. Isabella Marie Swan. Xerxes did a good job of bringing you here." the figure said as he drew back my hood._

_I wanted to correct him that I was __Mrs. Cullen but he didn't know I was married or that I even had friends or family. He only knew me as Bella… secret weapon._

_Then a shrill laugh filled the cave._

_-__Bella_

* * *

**Chapter 18: Shadow Boxing **

**Edward**

My jaw was taut, my fists clenched as I stood frozen on the spot, staring at the two identical immortals in front of me. The atmosphere began to grow ominous.

Mirrors. Carbon Copies. Doppleganger. Whatever you called them, there they were standing in front of us is Angel in Xerxes' body with Apollo, Xerxes's twin . This means that Bella was indeed with Xerxes. And Bella was meeting with an Elder. Confirmations. Yes. I finally had them.

Here I was, stoic and silent as a grave unknowing what to do. Bella was with _him._ Shit

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and a flood of calm rushed over me. _Jasper. _

_Easy Edward, we all feel the same. _He thought warningly without looking at me.

I sighed.

"Edward."

My head snapped to Angel's direction. As I looked into his eyes, he held the same serious tone I had.

"Edward," he said again. "This is Apollo." As he said his name, the equally blond immortal looked at me with a smirk on his face and that was all it took for rage to creep into my system.

"By the look on you lots' faces, it seems my appearance has answered an important question." Apollo said calmly, his British roots apparent.

In my peripheral vision, I saw Alice glaze out and Jasper looking at me warningly. I ignored them.

"Emmett, Jasper, hold Edward!" Alice suddenly ordered hastily. She must've seen it coming. Though I knew it was futile, I still tried. To hell with it.

I was about to lunge at the smirking bastard when I felt Emmett and Jasper's grips on my shoulder.

I struggled from their grip but Jasper sent a flurry of calm in my body. I was helpless.

_Refrain yourself Edward. We cannot afford any brawls, considering all the ones gathered here today. Let's talk about it upstairs._

Carlisle thought with full authority.

I sent one last fierce look to Apollo then sighed. I pulled myself from my brothers' grips and raised my hands in surrender.

"Everyone, again, this is Apollo. Lady Pandora and Sir Marcus' son. Apollo, meet the Cullens." Angel introduced again.

Carlisle stepped forward and shook Apollo's hand politely. The others followed suit. I didn't. Apollo just smirked.

With nothing but a nod, everyone proceeded to go to our quarters.

* * *

**Bella**

"Such a delight to see you could make it, my dear." The same cool, ancient voice once again addressed me. Fighting the urge to punch the gullible old immortal, I forced words to come out my mouth.

"Let's just get this over with, _Romulus. _Or do I need to address you as sir?_" _I said in a monotone.

From the corner of my eye I swear I saw Xerxes' mouth twitch. I shot him a look. He smiled at me.

The ancient shook his head and rose from his chair then stepped forward.

"There is no need for that. Romulus is just fine, adding sir just makes my age seem so…ancient." He grimaced but then pulled the grimace into a grin in a flash.

He started to…appraise me. He circled me and kept his finger on his chin, his long red hair swishing behind him. I sighed.

Then he stopped in front of me and set his deep black eyes, eyes so dark it seemed like a black hole with neverending depth.

"You are indeed, very powerful. But I wonder…" his forehead wrinkled.

I raised my eyebrows. I was confused. "Wonder about what?" I asked.

"He was wondering if you could beat Iris."

I turned my head towards the speaker. Xerxes, finally stepped out of the shadows and put his hood down. I cringed as I saw his violet eyes…_Angel's eyes…my brother's eyes…_ he noticed and he sighed.

Trying to keep my cool I broke from my thoughts and spoke again, "Who is Iris?"

Romulus glared at Xerxes, "You didn't tell her?"

Xerxes nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders and answered boredly, "There wasn't any bloody time. Now there is, so why not be the one to tell her? I brought her here, didn't I? I say my job is bloody done." He then crossed his arms as he lent over the cool wall.

Romulus scowled and shook his head. "Fine. But your job is far from over." Then he looked at me apologetically. "I'm sorry, Isabella."

"Bella." I corrected him.

"Ok, I'm sorry, _Bella_. I'll explain everything now. I presume you know about Lady Pandora and Sir Marcus, right? And their…_spawns…_the outcast twins?" he glanced at Xerxes, "Sorry, no offense."

Xerxes cbuffed his nails on his robe, "None taken."

I was starting to get impatient. "Can we stick to the story now?"

"Yes, yes. Well, separation from their…sons was acceptable for them… but separation from… each other, why that's another problem."

Suddenly, the cogs in my mind started to turn. "They're planning on getting vengeance, is that it?"

"Sharp. Very sharp. Yes, that is exactly what they want." Romulus agreed.

"And this Iris, she's another pawn for their plan?" I asked.

"Yes."

In the background, Ididn't quite catch what Xerxes was mumbling about but something clearly annoyed him.

"Is she that powerful? That I should fraternize with you, betray my roots, both roots, and when things get worse, sacrifice myself for the sake of all creatures in the world?"

Xerxes started to chuckle.

I fought the urge to air strangle him. "What are you laughing at?"

"It's just… I detect a mental peanut _bitter." _He cajoled.

"Damn it, Xerxes, you want bitter, I'll show you bitter! Do you want me to split open your guts and pour some fucking salt in you while I drain your cold blood without even touching you?" I spat at him. Damn it, he is really getting on my nerves.

"You have to erase my memory first." He said smiling.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. He had a point. He still held my weakness. My stolen memories…

Romulus harrumphed. "As amusing as this all seems, I have to ask both of you to stop as we have important matters to discuss. And the answer, Bella, is that we don't know. "

I folded my arms across my chest to control myself. "How can you not know? Isn't it your power to know talents from humans and immortals alike?"

"I'll be sure to give you a call when I find the answer to that." he said sarcastically.

"Okay, so what's the plan? And tell me more about who Iris is?"

Xerxes and Romulus looked at each other and turned serious.

Xerxes flexed his arms and creaked his head.

"This is what we're going to do."

* * *

**Edward**

"I'll get straight to the point," I started only to be cut off by Apollo.

"A moment." He held up his hand. "I'll just seal the room."

"You have the same power as my Bella?" I shot an eyebrow at him.

"No, he is but a bloody shield only. He can block any power within a small radius. Pretty pathetic, if you ask me." Angel snorted.

Apollo glared at him, "Shut up. It's needed right now so be damn grateful you ungrateful bloody bloke."

Angel raised his hands in surrender, "I was only joking. He has another power, he's a tracker. More powerful than the Volturi's guard, what's-his-name."

"So you can track down Bella or your brother?" I asked hoping.

"I can."

"Great, then please –

"Let me finish." He opened his palm and his eyes grew silver, and the candles behind me lit up. Then his eyes returned to their golden state and he directed his gaze at me.

"I can track them. At the same time, I can't track them."

I grabbed him by the collar, rage took over again. "What do you mean you can't track them?"

Emmett grabbed me and pulled me off of Apollo. "Sit down, Edward. We won't get anywhere like this."

"Damn it." I shrugged off Emmett and sat back down on my seat.

"I can't track them because your wife is blocking me. Every time I see them, your wife shows me something else. And they are always moving in dark places." He said calmly while fixing his collar.

"When was the last time that you saw your brother?" Carlisle asked.

"It's been ten years." Apollo answered. "Ten if you mean see my real brother, not just his body." He motioned to Angel.

"How about Romulus?" Emmett asked.

"You're forgetting, I'm one of you so I don't really know much from the other side."

"Oh, right."Emmett agreed.

"What could Xerxes and Romulus be planning?" Esme asked. "Can you see, Alice?"

Alice shook her head, "I'm sorry, they're blocking me. Well, Bella's blocking me."

"Well, my dad an' mum have been acting mental these days…" Apollo trailed off.

"You mean they've been seeing each other?" Angel asked appalled.

"I reckon, they've been sneaking to see each other for the past six years. 'm not really surprised as they are married."

"But they're forbidden! And why just now?" Angel asked clearly perplexed.

"That is, suspicious, are you sure they just started to see each other? They haven't been sneaking out before that?" I asked.

Apollo thought for a while then shook his head, "No. I don't believe they have. In tracking, I put 'strings' and the strings I have on them have been intertwining on and off only during those six years. Like now for instance."

"Say those 'strings' were 'cut'?" Rosalie spoke for the first time.

"I would know because a string cut means the one attached to it is dead, or in our case, well, they're not existing anymore. The only way around me getting my strings on you is if you have the ability to 'hide' the strings, make it invisible to me. You can hide your strings but I can still tell if it's cut or not."

"Strings…" Jasper thought for a while. _Strings can be cut… can they also be pulled or tugged? _

"That's brilliant, Jasper!"

"Excellent."

Me and Angel spoke almost simultaneously and Jasper was in the spotlight now.

His serious façade was intact but he blinked, not really much of a fan of the limelight.

"Care to share?" Emmett interjected.

Jasper turned to face Apollo and asked, "Is it possible to 'tug' at the string? And if yes, what are the consequences of doing so?"

Apollo sighed, "I can tug strings…only… you see, like now for instance, I could tug at the strings attached to, say, a Volturi, Jane, then I could drag her here or halt her movement back by one step."

"Can you manipulate them, like puppets?" I asked.

Apollo looked at me, "Depends on the resistance. But let me finish, though I could tug at my twin's strings right now, I can't because like I said before, you're wife is like a bloody vacuum of nullifying. I can't do a bloody thing, not unless my twin could somehow go around her protection and I don't think that's happening right now, they're strings are twined at the same direction… same goes for Romulus."

I sighed.

"We know they're in Prague, in that cave, but why didn't we go directly there? Why did we have to segue here in Italy instead?" Emmett interrupted.

I couldn't help but agree with Emmett. I knew where to find my love, my Bella but I had to go here instead.

"Emmett," Carlisle started, "if we could, we would but because of the convention, and us being a noted family, the Volturi would know and if they find out that our Bella is with the other side, and one of us is caught with her, a war might ensue as the Volturi might think that we betrayed them and fraternized with the enemy instead."

"So what do we do? _Wait?" _Emmett asked impatiently. Yes, what should we do?

_That's strange… what's this?_

Me and Angel's heads snapped towards Apollo. His thoughts came like waves rushing out hard that it was difficult to read his thoughts.

"What's the matter, Apollo?" Angel asked.

Apollo seemed like he was examining invisible threads on his hands. Then he looked at me with an ominous look on his face.

"Your wife… her strings are cut."

I froze.

* * *

**Unknown**

From the shadows I could hear them whispering.

"Are you sure about this?" said an enchanting regal voice belonging to a silhouette of a tall woman with long cascading hair… an immortal…

A silhouette of a man, another immortal, showed an outline of touching the woman's face. "Yes, my dear. I'm very sure about this. It's our time."

I closed my eyes momentarily and when I opened them, the candles behind the two figures lit up and they revealed to me a confirmation of the identities of the figures.

The queen and a king.

The queen in defensive position locked her eyes in my direction, the king crouched in front of her, also boring holes in my direction that I couldn't help but smirk.

"Show yourself!" He ordered. _I will._

I stepped out from the shadows and without blinking I made my way over to them.

The king growled angrily at me as recognition flitted across his face, "_You."_

I just continued walking over towards them with one of my hands clenched on my back.

"What do you want?" The queen icily addressed me.

I continued on, walking. I stopped only a mere feet away from them.

"You know what I want." I answered.

As the soft glow of candles revealed me more, a flash of silver lit from my back in reflectance.

* * *

**Edward**

"Jasper, Emmett, hold Edward. He's going to burst out in 3 seconds." Alice warned and in an instant, Emmett's hands were on my shoulder with Jasper beside me, touching my arm and forcing empty calmness on me.

I couldn't do anything. I was too afraid and too angry to move. It was Alice who gave me an assurance.

She faced me and smiled a little, "I can still feel her, Edward. Though I don't see her future, I can still _feel _that she has one. She's still alive, well, existing."

I turn to Angel, he was looking gray… looking very ominous and he exchanged glances with Apollo who returned his look.

"What is it?" I asked impatiently at them.

_You tell him. _Apollo thought out to Angel. Angel sighed and nodded then looked at me.

"You see, Edward. You know that in Greek mythology that there are a group of sisters who share the power similar to that of Apollo's right?"

I thought for a while, "Yes, the Fates have that power. The blind hags that share an eye and a tooth and know the past, present and future."

"Yes, but the most important one is that when a person's string is cut, then that means that his time is up." Angel continued.

"I know but Bella is still alive."

"Yes, yes but that means… she's alive… for now. her number is up." He said sadly.

I was getting more and more annoyed by the second. What does he mean her number is up? Does that mean that she's walking dead? Well, she's already dead for goodness sake! Now her immortal life is ending as well?

Jasper shot at me warningly._ Keep your cool, Ed. She's not going to die._

"Couldn't it also mean that she's attempting something that _might _end her life that if prevented, change her fate as you call it?" Carlisle asked calmly. Bless his rational mind.

Angel looked at Apollo.

Apollo nodded a bit, "That's possible, I s'pose."

Bella, my Bella, powerful Bella… what could she possibly do that can destroy her? Oh love, please, please be safe! If someone as indestructible as Bella had her number up, then this is serious.

"Wait, wait! Now that Romulus and Xerxes are not with Bella, can't Apollo lasso them here?" Emmett broke in. why didn't I think of that? Why? I was too worried about my Bella, that's why.

"That won't be necessary." Alice spoke up.

I read her mind and stood up ready to leave. Angel followed suit.

"Where are you going, Edward, Angel?" Esme asked.

Alice stood up as well and filled them in, "The meeting is starting in thirty seconds. Everyone's there already, well, almost everybody anyway – including Xerxes and Romulus."

"And Bella?" Rosalie asked.

Alice thought for a while then said, "She's there."

That was all it took for all of us to almost fly towards the grand hall.

_Bella, I'm coming. What could you be planning? And I swear I won't let you die. I promise you. _

* * *

**AN:**

**Hi guys! I'm sorry for just updating but College is tough and I had a lot on my hands. But our finals just ended and it's our semestral break already until the 2****nd**** of November so I'll be updating at least twice a week or if I have time (I still have a review for an admissions test, you know), I might be updating daily or every other day, anyway, you'll know.**

**Thanks for reading my story especially those who took the time to review! Here's a sneak peek at the upcoming sequel to this three-part saga. The last part entitled, **_**Black Silent Lilies **_**which I will put up as soon as I finish this (only two more chapters to go! Woo hoo!). For the enlightenment of the unenlightened, this story is of three parts:**

……**. I. White Lilies (Just look for it in my profile). **_**This shows how Edward met Bella during 1901 and again in 2008.**__**This story is in Edward's POV.**_

…… **II. Silent Reverie. **_**This is a mix of Edward and Bella's POV.**_

…**.. III. Black Silent Lilies. **_**This is a 20 chapter finale of the saga. Picks up where Silent Reverie left off. Bella's POV.**_

* * *

**And now, the prologue of **_**Black Silent Reverie…**_

_I dusted off as gingerly as I could the yellowed out dusty parchments that were hundred almost thousands of years old. It was amazing they survived that long. I believe that if a mortal's warm moist hands touch this, this would crumble. What amazed me more is that there was already a civilization as advanced as this before that they could make such detailed chronicles._

_Here I was in the middle of the tower of history in foreign territory, zooming past hundreds and hundreds of parchments and maps with only the solace of the bright full moon. Candles or any light source in here would dry up the ancient papers._

_I had to rely on my sharp vision and the moonlight, the only light source allowed. Daylight was out of the question. I was also alone. Minimal almost zero contact was needed for the preservation of the documents._

_It's futile. I was ready to quit when I saw inserted in the bindings of an old book a tiny slip of paper that read:_

"_It has been spoken that he, a mortal that drinketh from the fountain of life shall be granted immortality,_

_Yet it has not been spoken nor has it not been not spoken that she, an immortal that drinketh from the fountain of life shall be granted mortality." _

_I flipped the back of the paper and started committing the codes and tiny map to memory. Then I breathed on the paper and it turned icy cold and I walked over near the door and dropped the ice slate and watched it shatter. I instantly wiped the melting ice before it hit any other paper._

_And with a final fleeting look at the tower, I bowed my head and made my way out and closed my eyes._

No one can ever see that slip of paper ever again.


	19. Chapter 19: Bidwell's Ghost

"_That won't be necessary." Alice spoke up._

_I read her mind and stood up ready to leave. Angel followed suit._

"_Where are you going, Edward, Angel?" Esme asked._

_Alice stood up as well and filled them in, "The meeting is starting in thirty seconds. Everyone's there already, well, almost everybody anyway – including Xerxes and Romulus."_

"_And Bella?" Rosalie asked._

_Alice thought for a while then said, "She's there."_

_That was all it took for all of us to almost fly towards the grand hall._

_Bella, I'm coming. What could you be planning? And I swear I won't let you die. I promise you. _

_Edward_**Chapter 19: Bidwell's Ghost**

* * *

**Edward**

We ran to the great hall and Alice was right, everyone was there – _everyone. _I scanned around frantically, my eyes like slits flickering among the throngs of immortals. There is only one I wanted to see. I sniffed around for her scent amidst the overwhelming scents of the crowd here. I couldn't find her.

From the background I could hear Apollo and Angel murmuring though I really don't care.

"Marcus and Pandora aren't here yet." Angel murmured.

"They're together." Angel answered him.

My family came to a stop and made their way to their designated seats but I wanted to search around for her – for my life. My eyes kept on zooming and I frantically searched for her scent, any trace of her. Alice said she was here and I believe her. I can feel her presence too. I know she's here. But I can't see her – I can't smell her – I can't –

Then it happened, I stood rooted to my spot, my pupils constricting in shock, my mouth hung, all thoughts left me as it happened for that fraction of a millisecond. It happened that fast but it happened in slow motion for me.

At that solitary moment, my world stopped as the overwhelming scent of freesias and lilies filled my nostrils as the ghost of a good thing passed me like a phantom of delight. I stood not blinking for fear that if I do I would lose this – _I would lose her. _It happened. She passed me. She passed in front of me. I couldn't see her face but I saw her lips – I saw her half smile at me… for that nanosecond, that same lips left a pressure on my own that lingered. I also felt a touch on my cheek. I was then reminded that I was still frozen and not moving – it all felt like a mirage to me that I have been too deprived, too starved from her that I was never vulnerable nor as frightened by the thought of losing her. Not wanting to let this moment pass I reached out to touch her – hold her – but the moment my hand moved towards her, reality caught up with me and she was gone with nothing but a hurried whisper of "I love you, Edward." She was gone.

I blinked. _No. _I didn't want it to end. She was here. She _is _here! My Bella! Her scent still lingered in the air and I struggled to follow it but an invisible force threw me back.

"Bella!" I shouted. "Bella, please!" I said once more frantic as I managed to get up swiftly. I was about to dart forward when someone restrained me. I turned to glare at him but was met with serious golden eyes of authority – Carlisle.

_Edward. It's best we sit and try to keep calm. Look around you; you're causing a stir. We don't want this to end in war. Now come with me. _He thought.

"But, Carlisle, Bella's so close…" I said pleadingly.

His eyes softened. "I know son. But there's nothing we can do for now. Be patient. The conference is almost starting."

I nodded weakly and we both took to our own seats.

I sat on Carlisle's left and I cringed at the empty space beside me on my right. It was reserved for her. So the Volturi haven't noticed her disappearance yet.

Then they entered. The Volturi and the Elders. And silence surrounded the hall as they walked over to the grand center of the hall and took their seats. It was Demetri who lingered as he passed by our place. _Where is your wife young Edward? _He questioned me his thoughts.

Rage and panic crept up at me as I looked into his crimson eyes. I was about to answer him that she was here – around because I knew that no matter what Bella was planning, her absence would make the Volturi suspicious and if they got suspicious…

Demetri smiled smugly and asked, "Pleasant evening, dear Cullens! And congratulations on your wedding, Edward. Where, perhaps is your lovely wife?"

Unfazed, I answered coolly, "My gratitude for your greeting, Demetri and to answer your question, my wife is –

"Here. Hello Demetri."

I stood up and turned to look at the voice that said that and I felt my dead heart skip a beat if it could as the scent of freesias enveloped me again.

There she was, my Bella smiling at Demetri, her golden eyes held no emotion in them. She was ice cold and I'm not talking about her skin. Yet despite the coldness, she was a still seraph to me and I couldn't help but smile at her beauty – she was no longer wearing her black cloak. Fitting the dress code for the event, she was wearing a deep blue gown that reached up to her feet that had a deep cut in front as well as a long slit at her right side exposing her sultry alabaster leg and her long wavy dark brown locks cascaded down her back.

Demetri, surprised as I was quickly regained his composure and bent down, took my wife's hand and kissed it with that revolting lips of his.

"Enchanting evening, Mrs. Cullen."

Bella's piercing gaze cut through him as she held her composure. "Were you able to get all you need, Demetri?" she said with such coldness that it could only mean that she won't answer any more questions. Something was off about Bella.

Demetri shook his head and smiled warily. "I have everything I need. Well then, I must go." Then he bowed once more to us and left.

Bella watched his retreating form.

Behind me I could feel my family looking at me nervously, not knowing what to make of Bella just standing so close next to me but truth is, I was nervous as well.

But I pushed all my worry aside and did what I yearned to do for a long time.

"Bella…" I said softly and the moment she turned to look at me, before she could do anything I grabbed her into a tight embrace.

I just held her, not really caring that I had an audience. Her scent, her skin, it was her, my Bella.

I was about to say that I missed her but as she hugged me back I heard a voice.

_It's not her, Edward. I'm sorry that it had to be this way but I'm not Bella and I know you know who I am._

I let go immediately and at once Angel rose as well as Apollo. This wasn't Bella looking at me right now.

_Before you speak, might I suggest that this conversation stay like this?_

She or rather he thought.

_Edward, it's not Bella. And we have an idea who that is. _Alice said through her thoughts.

_All the tension in the room… all the malice…. The hatred…. The excitement…. It's too much…_

I glanced at Jasper who was bent over rubbing his temples with Alice rubbing his back but her eyes were on me.

_What's going on? This is insufferable. _Rosalie thought obviously annoyed.

_So you can hear my thoughts?_ _Where is Bella? _I demanded. _She is in your body, Xerxes?_

Xerxes in Bella's body smiled and shook his head. _She is in her brother's_. That irked me more. How dare he exchange bodies with my wife? My fists were clenched and I wanted nothing more but to beat the crap out of this guy but I can't because he is in Bella's body. Damn it.

_Calm down. Your wife agreed to this. She says for you to trust her._

"Good evening, Cullens."

The rest of my family stood up at this point. In front of us was Bella… in Angel's real body.

He… she didn't look at me. She looked at Angel in Xerxes' body.

I was too shocked to notice that Xerxes' in Bella's body walked up over to Angel in his body and touched him. Xerxes was now back in his body and Angel was in Bella's.

"Ah, it's great to be back." Xerxes mumbled then stretched.

But I didn't turn around to look at him, my eyes were fixed on Bella in Angel's body.

_Bella, I know you can hear my thoughts. Come back to me… come back to me love…_

She looked at me through Angel's amethyst eyes and shook her head.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Then she looked at Xerxes and Apollo, "Dear princes, I am to escort you from your seats. The lady and sir are already there waiting."

Xerxes made a move to follow but Apollo remained.

Xerxes looked behind him, "Coming, brother?"

Apollo looked at me, then at Angel in Bella's body then nodded.

Then we watched them seat at their table.

_Damn it, so close yet so far. _Angel muttered.

In the background I could see Alice trying to tell everything to my family without giving away too much.But my eyes were glued to Bella.

_So the twins are now in their true bodies and the switch is now Bella and Angel? This is nuts. I'm lost. _Emmett thought frustrated.

_Something bad is going to happen. I can feel it, though I can't see it. _Alice thought ominously.

_It's finally starting. _Carlisle thought.

Aro stood up and officially started the convey.

"Greetings everyone. We are so glad that you could make it. To cut straight to the point, we are to discuss the treaty and its terms. Let us begin."

Then he started talking about the terms but no one was really listening, well, at least for my family who, according to Jasper are as tense as hell. Then I saw Bella as Angel ghost out of her seat and through the crowd discreetly as possible that only I was able to see that. I was about to follow her when I felt her eyes on me and felt chains pulling my feet down. Damn it.

_War is overdue  
The time has come for you  
To shoot your leaders down  
Join forces underground_

* * *

**Bella**

_Lose control  
Increasing pace  
Warped and bewitched  
Intention erased_

I saw Edward wanting to follow me but he can't, I have to do this alone. Marcus and Pandora will die in a minute. They refused my request a while ago. I closed my eyes for a moment and made my way out of the grand hall. While I was walking, I caught sight of my reflection on the broken glass windows. As I paused for a while to take in my appearance, I sighed as amethyst eyes stared back at me. I was in Angel's body right now. I instinctively wore a black cloak and drew the big back hood of my cloak on my head and made it reach half of my face. I could walk or go anywhere without the need of my vision. With another sigh I took one last look at the glass then let it shatter and break as I walked once more. There was only one way to prevent a war from brewing. Just one.

It was up to me.

_Whatever they say  
These people are torn  
Wild and bereft  
Assassin is born_

* * *

**Edward**

I struggled with my invisible chains, not really paying attention to the meeting. I had to get to Bella, I had to, she was up to something and I could tell it was dangerous.

_Pandora and Marcus look spooked…_ Angel thought.

Seeing that my attempts are futile and that Angel's thoughts suddenly forced their way among the throngs of voices I tuned out, I glanced at Pandora and Marcus. They did seem anxious.

_Oppose and disagree  
Destroy demonocracy_

Then I heard a gasp – _Alice. _

I knew she was having a vision and I heard her thoughts and watched the vision and I knew Angel was doing the same.

When the vision was over, all we could do was let our mouths hang and our eyes bulge wide with horror. At the corner of my eye I could see Apollo staring incredulously on his hands that were twining invisible strings then he looked up at me. Beside him I saw Xerxes looking calm. He looked at me too then closed his eyes in resolve.

_Lose control  
Increasing pace  
Warped and bewitched  
Intention erased_

Almost a minute has passed since Bella left… only 10 seconds more to go.

_10…_

My family suspected that something is going on but waited in vain as any form of contact would not go undetected in this crowd. I continued to struggle with my chains.

_9…_

I could see a hooded figure ghosting behind the royal couple.

_8…_

My eyes were glued to that hooded figure. And I saw a flash of silver glinting…I had to get out of these chains…

_7…_

_6…_

_5…_

Time was running short, why couldn't anyone beside me see the figure?

_4…_

Don't do it! The consequences!

_3…_

A flash of white, the figure's hand is out clutching the silver. What do I do, if I make a sudden movement and if that figure is who I think she is then she is damned along with my family for it but if I let her be then she'll be the only one damned…

_2…_

_Would I be willing to sacrifice her for my family? What do I do? No! What am I thinking? That's Bella! If she goes down, I go down! _With all my strength I finally broke free from Bella's shackles with a growl.

I felt all eyes on me and silence envelope the grand hall at my outburst but I didn't care, and I did what I had to do, I ran to her with Angel, Carlisle and my brothers hot on my heels I could see Xerxes and Apollo in my peripheral vision and saw that they stood up but my eyes were only fixed on one – my eyes were fixed on Bella in Angel's body, holding what seemed like one before, now there were two, there in each of her hands were twin silver daggers poised to strike overhead the two targets.

I was almost there to stop her, grab her and run away as there is no escape from this now but if this were her end I would come with her and spare my family from punishment.

I could feel a commotion rising but then…

_1…_

"Bella, no!"

Everything went black.

_Whatever they say  
These people are torn  
Wild and bereft  
Assassin is born_

* * *

**I'm sorry for the long wait. This was very hard to write, as I wanted this chapter to be perfect. Took me two frigging days to write, so give me a break. The next chapter will be up soon (I hope) and it will be the end of part 2 and onwards to the third installment. : D**

**Thanks for taking the time in reading and reviewing the story. Feedback, flames or raves are very much appreciated. They're my fuel. **

**Oh right, I looked back at White Lilies and saw how messy it was so I refined and edited it so it looks easy on the eyes now. : I rewrote some parts but it's still basically the same. **

**The song here is **_**Assassin **_**by Slipknot. It would be much cooler if you listened to it while reading this. **

**Til then,**

**Oscillation Avoider,**

**Margaux**


	20. End: Justice & Mercy

_I felt all eyes on me and silence envelope the grand hall at my outburst but I didn't care, and I did what I had to do, I ran to her with Angel, Carlisle and my brothers hot on my heels I could see Xerxes and Apollo in my peripheral vision and saw that they stood up but my eyes were only fixed on one – my eyes were fixed on Bella in Angel's body, holding what seemed like one before, now there were two, there in each of her hands were twin silver daggers poised to strike overhead the two targets._

_I was almost there to stop her, grab her and run away as there is no escape from this now but if this were her end I would come with her and spare my family from punishment. _

_I could feel a commotion rising but then…_

_1…_

_"Bella, no!"_

_Everything went black._

_Whatever they say  
These people are torn  
Wild and bereft  
Assassin is born_

* * *

**End: Justice & Mercy**

Normal 0 false false false EN-US X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 _We can't be oblivious  
We are not ignorant  
Blood in our hearts  
Blood on our hands_

_Mercy screams its violent love_

_Justice and Mercy_

_Justice and Mercy  
_

It all happened so fast. Darkness meant nothing for our kind and I'm pretty sure it meant nothing for the other kind.

Everywhere, all around me, I could feel the swish of robes and clacking of heels. Screams, shrieks and outbursts were also reverberating the grand hall as if it wasn't taxing enough for me. Not only do I hear the yells and profanities around me but I had to endure the silent screams from the minds of everyone here. I did my best to tune everything out and struggled to run to Bella.

Then in am instant, the lights went back on just as I reached where Bella was poised to strike Pandora and Marcus. They were gone. They weren't the only one gone. The room was dead silent.

I searched frantically for Bella but she was nowhere in sight. I began to panic then I realized that it was only I who was moving. I scanned the room and fell back in shock as I saw everyone paralyzed, frozen in whatever they were doing.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around swiftly and was met with amethyst piercing eyes.

"It's me, Edward. Bella's in her body now." Angel explained.

"Where is she?" I demanded. Angel shook his head. "I don't know, Edward. I just felt a light touch on my shoulder and before I knew it, I was back in my original body."

"Angel, I think I know where they went and oh –

It was Apollo.

"So I see that Edward was also spared from petrification." He mused.

Angel shook his head. "No, he must've been able to break the hold somehow. His will was that strong – strong enough to resist Xerxes' newfound power fueled with Bella's."

"So this was Bella's doing?" I asked Angel.

"Yes, both her and Xerxes." He answered.

I turned to Apollo. "Where is your twin?"

"Follow me." Apollo said and he ran across the hall and into narrow passages until finally we stopped and entered a library. A dead end.

"A dead end?" I voiced out.

Apollo grabbed a book from the top shelf and we all heard a click. A wall of books rose and revealed an iron door that was bolted.

Apollo tried to open the door but he couldn't. He knocked at it then pressed his forehead on the cool surface then he sighed.

He looked up at us and shook his head. "It's no use. It's sealed shut. Your mate's so powerful. I can't even tug at Xerxes' strings."

"Isn't there some other way?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"Can't we break it down?" Angel asked.

I knocked at the iron door. "It's impossible, not even Emmett can knock this down – not with Bella's power pushing on it. But wait, I hear something.

"I hear them too, Edward." Angel declaimed. Apollo nodded as well. It was a little creepy that all three of us can hear minds.

I shushed them then closed my eyes to concentrate. It seems that Xerxes' mind wasn't protected.

Through his mind we were able to see what was happening.

_Bella's strong, but is she strong enough?_

_Wait a minute. Something's wrong. Mother and Father are already dead, Bella killed them already but there's still no sign of the abomination._

Apollo growled. "So it's about her? This was all about that damned creature? I thought we took care of her already!"

Angel and I looked at Apollo with shock.

"What are you talking about?" Angel asked outraged.

Apollo seethed and ignored Angel. Then through gritted teeth, "Speak of the devil."

We closed our eyes once again and read through Xerxes' mind.

_Someone's coming. Bella looks ice cold, never giving away anything. I knew that they were the first she had ever murdered in her life but it was needed, they were about to unleash hell on earth. And only she could kill it._

_There she is! I couldn't help the growl that ripped from my chest. How I hated her and I'm sure Apollo hated her – no – it as well._

Through Xerxes we saw a small figure emerge from the shadows. It was a small girl, about the size of a nine year old. We could make an outline of her appearance. She wasn't human but I couldn't tell if she was from our kind or the others. Her head was a mop of ebony black curls and she walked daintily carrying her white dress but we all tensed when we saw her open her eyes which were the bloodiest color and full of evil in them.

But those weren't the red that made her frightening. It was the pool of red that was dripping from her upturned lips and onto her immaculate white dress.

We saw through Xerxes' mind that Bella stood unmoving, unfazed – but ready.

Then we saw her move a bloody hand towards her mouth and our eyes turned black as the scent of human blood filled the air but we were quickly filled with disgust as we saw what she was holding.

_Is that a human's heart? My God it is really an abomination! What's she doing?_

Mirroring Xerxes' disgust, we shuddered when the girl bit into the organ and lapped up the blood. Then she looked at Xerxes and grinned.

"Hello brother."

Simultaneously, Angel and I looked at Apollo questioningly. Apollo was clenching his fists and his eyes screamed bloody murder. What is it with her that made the twins hate her?

"Would you like some?" she asked sweetly. How dare the monster address me as such! She is no sister to me!

I saw her pout, "No? That's a shame, I really wanted to share it with you…its still warm." She smiled evilly.

_I growled. Such a disgrace she is._

_Then I watched as she looked at Bella, who just stared at her devoid of emotion then at Romulus then back at me._

She smiled. "How wonderful! You brought someone to play with me?"

"Iris!" I barked at her.

"Yes, brother dearest?"

"It doesn't have to end this way. Be a good girl and cooperate with us and if you behave you might be spared."

_She pouted. I really didn't want her to be spared but I had to remind myself that she was also a victim of my lecherous parents' experimentation. There might be some good under all that evil though I highly doubt that._

"You don't want to play?" she asked.

"This is hardly the time, Iris."

_Iris frowned but then she took one step towards Bella and I saw the quick change in Iris' emotion - I saw that she seethed with anger._

"You."

_I at once made a step towards Bella but she raised her hand to stop me then looked at Iris blankly._

"You killed my parents."

_Bella didn't look away._

Straying from Xerxes' mind I looked at Apollo. "Apollo, what is the meaning of this?"

He looked at me then started frantically searching for means to open the door. "There's no time. You're wife is in danger. My brother is in danger. We have to kill the bitch," he said pointedly.

Angel helped Apollo so I joined them but the seal was too powerful. As we searched we decided to spy on Xerxes' mind once more.

"Ah." I looked back and saw Romulus looking excited. What the?

"Iris, it's so wonderful to see you again," he said.

_What? He already met with her? But I was the one who told him about her! How could the bastard know?_

_I watched as Iris pranced around and sauntered over to him._

"Hello my love," she said. _WHAT?_

"What the fuck? What the hell is going on? Damn it, something's up," Apollo muttered violently. I was getting more and more confused and sick to my stomach that someone as young as she would call the decrepit bag, her love.

So we continued seeing through Xerxes' mind again.

"Wait my dear, I think its better that we let our other guests in." other guests? Oh no. Apollo and the others were here.

And in an instant the door opened with a loud bang and all three of us were on the wall, completely petrified. We couldn't speak nor move. We could only watch.

"More to play with!" Iris exclaimed.

Bella looked at me in horror as her mouth hung.

Xerxes crouched in front of Iris and Romulus then growled, "Romulus, what is the meaning of this?"

Romulus cackled, "You see I knew all about what you're parents did. I also knew that of what they were planning. See this beautiful creature, Iris? I knew of their plan to unleash her in this large convey and kill the ranks from both sides then rule. Of course, I wanted to rule.

"I knew of your plans on destroying this wonderful creature and make your parents see light, Xerxes. I must say that I applaud you for getting the legendary Isabella here.

"But I don't think that she is a match for Iris. Anyway, I'm sure you want to hear my plan. I sought out Iris and saw that she wasn't being fed… so to win my dear sweet Iris' favor, I fed her every night. Isn't that right, sweetling?" he said as he looked at Iris in a disgusting way.

She nodded at him and licked her lips.

"I could sense incredible power in her. She could wipe out our entire race. Both races. She's young. But Marcus and Pandora never let her feed so they could control her but you see, someone of her kind had special needs that I had to address to get her to her top form.

"Marcus and Pandora had already broken a lot of rules. One, their union. Second, the abomination twins. And lastly, how they made Iris.

"I was the one who found Iris in Rome wandering and I saw a compelling power in her. I didn't know how those two ever found her but they did. Iris' transformation was the most painful one.

"Marcus bit her as Pandora made her drink her blood. She is borne from both races. Cold blood flows in her but she is hard as granite. The sun doesn't bother her but she doesn't sparkle. And do you know what it is she feeds on?

"She doesn't feed on animals… feeding on humans only satiate her thirst but only momentarily… human blood is dull to her… similar to feeding on animals for our kind. No. My little Iris feeds on blood from our side. Blood of an immortal."

My eyes bulged as shock and unequivocal amount of revulsion filled me. I struggled with my invisible chains and glanced at everyone. Apollo and Angel both had contorted faces as anger overtook them. Xerxes was snarling and growling at Romulus. Romulus had a very sardonic look in him as he patted the tiny monster beside her – Iris who was licking her lips as she looked at Angel.

Bella followed Iris' gaze and I saw fire in her eyes. I saw her fists clench into balls at her sides and saw fighting internally.

Then after anther cackle, Romulus continued his gloating, "So I kept sending soldiers from our kingdom for her to feed on – make her stronger. And of course, at times I would let them send a human as additional treat like now for instance."

Xerxes growled once more, "You stupid fuck! You've been making her strong all this time? What do you intend to do, you bastard?"

Romulus was calm. "Patience, little prince. You see, I was greatly opposed to the union of your so called creators – or parents as you would like to call them. They provided a bridge for union for both races. I couldn't have that. We are united by blood. All of us. We're the pure ones. They… they are united by venom – poison. Where was the purity in that?

"And to have them mix with us pures? Preposterous! Then their affair was found out by the creation of you two – Apollo and Xerxes. Did you know that it was I who revealed them – revealed you?

"Did you know that it was I who fed the Elders thoughts of betrayal and war if the union goes astray? It was I who told them that Marcus and Pandora were liabilities. Of course, I talked to Caius of the Volturi and fed him this as well. But then again, Aro and Camus, being the oldest and supposedly the leaders of each race sought peace. So I had to wait for the opportune moment.

"Then I finally had it. I have to thank you, Apollo and Xerxes. It was your rivalry that gave me the excuse I needed. Your final act of rivalry – the turning of Isabella and Angel Swan as you very well know was the cause of your imprisonment.

"You thought I was just a gullible old bag that enjoyed spotting potentials when you, Apollo took me to Chicago that time to see if there were some gifted people there. Xerxes you even brought Eleazar with you. Though we didn't meet I knew he saw the same thing I saw. Both of you had great mind powers. Angel's power extends to the whole cognition – thoughts, memories – he can see, influence and take them. Of course, Bella's encompassing mind power of controlling is something to be afraid of."

"But no one knew that we had changed them!" Xerxes shouted. "We were imprisoned for a different cause!"

"Oh, we knew. That's what we made you believe. And because of this all thoughts of having a treaty ceased."

"Then why the sudden treaty months ago?"

"When I found out about Iris' successful transformation, as well as Pandora and Marcus' plan of revenge, I thought of this as an opportunity! I would finally rule all. But I had to eradicate the couple. So that's why I told my brothers and sisters that it was time for change. I needed an excuse to gather all."

"Did you know, Xerxes and Apollo that the time you found out about little Iris here was all part of my plan? I dropped hints and you took bait. Now of course, you opposed to your parents' plan of revenge by unleashing Iris so you had to get top fighters to kill her. That was when I came to you Xerxes – bored and full of the authority you needed. Of course the tip fighter he would seek would be Isabella and Angel. Then I let all the pieces fall into place as I knew you would do this and here we are."

"So you tricked me into swapping bodies with Angel to get Bella? So all of it were lies of destroying Iris? You wanted Bella to kill my parents for that purpose alone?" Xerxes seethed.

"Yes."

So all of us were tricked, I thought. Oh, Bella this is another disappointment for you love. I looked at Bella and saw hurt radiate from her angry blackened eyes from listening to this conversation. Her mouth was sealed shut and she stood unmoving. No doubt she was contemplating if what she did was the right thing or not. I struggled hard with my chains until finally I broke from them.

Then I ran towards Bella but I felt a thick invisible wall push me back.

"Unggh. Damn it!" I cursed as I stood up and saw that Iris was in front of me licking her lips.

"Ah, dear Edward Cullen. Aro speaks fondly of the Cullen family," Romulus said.

Xerxes stiffened from seeing me.

"You are my dear Isabella's husband, is that right?" he said.

Bella's eyes widened. "You knew all along?" she asked.

"But of course. I knew you kept it from me. Kept your family life from me but I knew. But right now, I have to do the last part of my plan and that is to kill all of the Elders and all of the Volturi."

Angel and Apollo had broken off the enchantment and stood beside me.

"You won't get away with this, Romulus." Apollo said full of promise.

"But I intend do. Now, my pet, it's time to play." Romulus said to Iris.

Iris clapped her hands then stepped forward. "I want to play with only you." She said as she looked at Bella.

A growl ripped from my chest as well as from Angel.

"But first, I want a snack." In an instant she was clinging on Angel's back and sunk her teeth on his neck.

Angel screamed from pain as venom seeped into his neck as Iris began to drink blood - his blood.

Bella immediately raised her palm, her eyes silver again and pushed Iris with such great force that she got knocked on the floor and rolled until she stopped and hit against a wall. "Get off my brother!"

The rest of us moved towards Iris but our bodies froze once more but we could still talk.

"Bella!' I shouted. Oh for the love of all things holy! Why can't I move a blasted thing?

I watched as Bella locked her steely eyes on Iris' crumpled form against the wall. She stood still as a statue. She looked so…lethal.

We all waited with bated breaths at Iris. Then we saw it. She got on her knees and wiped Angel's blood that was dripping on her face – totally revolting. But what I saw next made me pool in fury. Her crimson eyes looked murderously at Bella.

"I wasn't done yet," she stated in her young voice.

Bella just kept looking at her.

Iris frowned from the lack of response but then she brought her tongue out and licked her lips to taunt Bella.

"Mmm. Your brother is so –

Bella didn't let Iris finish that sentence as she raised her palm forward and sent a force that knocked Iris to the wall once more.

Without taking her eyes off Iris, Bella spoke to Angel. "Angel, are you okay?"

I shifted my gaze to Angel who was half bent, rubbing his neck. "I'm alright."

Bella gave a nod then with her other hand she hoisted Romulus in the air in an invisible death choke. Romulus struggled against something he couldn't see.

"You… insolent… girl…put… me…down…." He commanded wheezing.

Bella only lifted him higher while keeping Iris flat on the wall. I glanced at Iris and she looked… complacent… unfazed… I tried reading her mind but I got nothing. The only minds I could read were Angel, Xerxes and Apollo who all suddenly started to panic. What? What's happening?

"Bella, defend your thoughts, now!" Xerxes shouted. Like me, he was straining to move. She's going to use it! This isn't good.

In an instant, Bella was crumpled on the floor clutching her head in pain as Iris' mouth started to turn up. Romulus and Iris dropped in that same instance. This wasn't good. Somehow they knew. They knew Bella's weakness.

I had to move.

"Bella, love, fight it! Be strong!" I shouted to her. Then a black blur moved past me and was crouched over Bella.

"I am so sorry Bella. I have no idea how they got hold of your stolen memories. I'm sorry I ever took them." Angel said as he tried to soothe her. Bella stopped thrashing and laid still but her clenched jaw and closed eyes revealed that she was still in pain.

From the corner of my eye, I saw two figures poised to strike. Everything happened so fast. Romulus and Iris ran towards Bella as Angel hunched over her at the same time that Apollo, Xerxes and I had broken off our enchantment and moved just as fast towards them.

We got to Bella faster because of Apollo. It turns out that he was tying his strings on Iris while keeping Romulus' the whole time. He was able to pull the two back a split second which was all we needed to get to Bella on time.

I catered to Bella at once. I cradled her face and made her look at me. "Bella, love, look at me. I'm here. I won't leave you." Damn it, those two will pay dearly and with their ashes. With a strained look, she managed to open her eyes and the blackness of it engulfed me with a desire of vengeance on her tormentors.

"I'm…Ed…ward… I'm…s-"she tried to say through her clenched jaw but I shushed her gently as I caressed her cheek. "Hush, my love. You did what you thought was best. You have to be strong for me, okay? Close your mind and push against their attack."

She closed her eyes and relaxed a bit but her eyes shot open and I stared at her silvered eyes in shock and the next thing I knew was I heard a catty sound behind me.

I turned around and saw Iris looking feral but stood stiff like she couldn't move.

"Bella, release the others from their seal. I have already released my hold on them. You need all the energy you can get," Xerxes shouted. From others he meant all the immortals at the hall.

"A war… would… ensue…" she said.

"Bella, Apollo is on it. He put strings on all of them. They won't be able to get out, now, release them."

It was then that I started to hear the frantic humming of voices – both internal and external voices. I tried to tune them all out but a single voice made its way.

_Edward, we don't know what's happening but we're going to do our best to keep things in control. But you guys need to finish everything there in five minutes. After five minutes, all hell's breaking loose and we won't be able to stop it. Good luck._

Alice.

I looked from Bella, to Angel, Apollo, then to Xerxes who all heard it as well.

_So we have to move fast. Apollo and I will take Romulus. Easy as pie. You and Angel help Bella with the bitch._

I nodded at Xerxes then planting a soft kiss on Bella's temple, I stood up and made my way over to Iris. Angel followed suit. Bella laid still unmoving, trying her best to shut off her mind. On the other side of the room, white blurs were all that we could see as the three immortals battled it out. They would succeed in killing the bastard but we had a bigger bitch to fry.

Iris noticed us approaching and smiled.

Growls and snarls were heard everywhere as Angel and I lunged at Iris.

With but a look, she flung us to the wall with a large bang. Then she walked closer to Bella. I sped towards her, as did Angel.

_Edward, I have a plan. _Angel thought and I heard the plan forming and nodded. It was risky but we had to try.

I lunged at her over and over and each time I was met with an unseen barrier. Angel was concentrating at the side.

I had to distract Iris as best that I could. Then I heard Angel talking to Bella.

_Bella, I know that you've managed to seal our minds to Iris even in your state but I need you to remember what we practiced numerous times. I know you're drained and in pain but we only have four more minutes. We need you to stand up and fight now. Do what we practiced. Do it now._

I continued attacking Iris despite being repelled by her barrier and watched as Bella stood up groggily with a hand still clutching her head but I saw that her eyes were deadly silver once more.

"Ah. She moves," Iris taunted. "You've managed to block me slightly from you mind but I can still give you play by plays of your pathetic memories."

"Do your worst, wench," Bella said frostily.

Iris laughed and raised her palm and Bella got flung to the wall with a crash.

"Bella!" I shouted and poised myself to run to her when Angel stopped me. Edward, keep with the plan. She can handle that. We need the holes Edward. Annoy the hell out of her.

So with all my might I attacked Iris with even more resolve, trying to destroy the barrier.

"Why do you even bother, you fool? You cannot touch me. Now watch your wife die," Iris said, evil coating each and everyone of her voice. Then she lifted Bella and slammed her to the ground then back to the wall then at the end of the room I saw that there was a lance… that was made of diamonds that was suspended in the air and I watched as fire covered the lance – she was going to force that lance which was hard enough to penetrate the likes of us into Bella.

I had to act fast. A distraction was all she needed. Just one tiny distraction. Yes!

"Funny, I could say the same thing to you," I leered.

I watched her stiffened then she shifted her gaze to the fight which was drawing close to an end with Romulus ripped apart – bloody and burning.

Seizing the opportune moment, I launched myself at Iris and held her by the neck as Angel darted forward, his hands on Iris' head. Iris trashed against us and she almost succeeded in escaping when we felt her stiffen.

"It's over Iris. Don't struggle," Bella told her.

Iris laughed, "You cannot defeat me."

"Iris, close your right eye," Bella said in an even, blank, commanding tone.

Iris laughed even more, "What's this? You have the power of persuasion? Only Xerxes had that."

"Iris, close your right eye," Bella repeated.

"I refuse. What good would it do?"

"Iris, close your right eye," Bella said coldly.

Iris laughed but then she stopped abruptly – her right eye closed.

"Very good. Now are you going to close your other one or do I have to do it for you again?"

"What is this? What is the meaning of this?" Iris snarled but as soon as the words came out of her mouth, her left eye closed.

We watched as she struggled to open her eyes but she failed miserably.

"Iris, I'm going to ask this just this once. Surrender now and we will spare you. Change your lifestyle. Start over. What is it going to be?"

"I will never surrender."

"Then we have no choice," Bella said then she glanced at Angel. "Do it now Angel."

Angel stepped back and smiled darkly. I couldn't help but smile as well as the feeling of triumph engulfed me.

"Iris, can you tell me what happened two minutes ago?" He asked. And I remembered that we only had three more minutes to go. We had to act fast.

Iris laughed once more, "Of course I did. I was –

She paused.

"Yes?" Angel prompted.

Iris stiffened once more then she started shaking, "I was…" She stopped then I saw her face contort to that of rage.

"You stole my memory!"

"Yes, I did," Angel said smugly. "Now how about a recap?"

Iris screamed bloody murder as Angel recalled what Iris forgot. I joined in as well, emphasizing on the tiniest details. They would hurt as Angel's power did that. Ha! Stolen memories by Angel would only entail in pain when someone thought about them.

Bella took this opportunity and made a wringing hold of her hand and lifted Iris high above the ground and we saw finger marks tightening on Iris' neck made by unseen fingers.

Iris trashed and struggled while growling and sending things around the place flying and knocking each other. We felt each force she gave out.

"Enough, Iris." Bella commanded.

"You will pay. Do you think you could get away with killing my parents? They won't take this sitting down. You're number is also up."

"Not if I kill you," Bella replied. I watched as Bella petrified Iris's muscles one by one as she struggled. She couldn't do it at once because Iris' barrier was still up. She had to look for holes. We helped her by replaying the stolen memories over and over and watched as Iris writhed in pain.

But then Iris started laughing maniacally. "You will pay!"

The next thing I knew I was flying across the room and I watched as the flaming lance was getting close. I shut my eyes as I watched my impending demise.

"EDWARD!" I heard Bella scream and I shouted back, "I love you, Bella," then waited for the hit.

But it never came.

I heard a pained yell and as all of a sudden knocked into something hard and I felt as someone was gripping my shoulders.

I opened my eyes and saw violet.

I froze in terror as I saw that the diamond lance pushed out into a bloody torso – it was the torso of my brother-in-law.

"Go!" came Angel's strained voice as he let go off me and I dropped to the ground and watched Angel burn.

While his body charred, he didn't struggle but instead smiled.

"Edward, take care of her." then he looked at Bella with a loving smile of farewell – his intense amethyst eyes illuminated by the flames, "I love you Izzy. Be happy." Then the flames took him.

He was gone.

All that was left were his ashes.

All I could do was watch.

"No."

"No."

"NO!" Came Bella's pained cry.

I craned my neck to look at Bella and watched as her eyes reflected and endless abyss of pain. But in a blink her eyes changed completely black – the whole of her eyes, completely black. You couldn't see the pupils, the irises, the corneas. They were pitch black that were never-ending – like a black hole.

I had to admit, that along with feeling doubly pained to see her suffer that I felt scared. With her the color of soot and her sudden marble stiff blank expression, she was terrifying.

Time stood still. Everyone was frozen on their spots from the shock. I saw Apollo looking vengeful and in grief. Angel and he have learned to be comrades – brothers. I saw Xerxes infuriated holding Apollo back with one hand and his other still grabbing hold of a bloody Romulus.

And there was Iris.

She stood still with a mask of blankness on her face but there was satisfaction in that face. I have never been compelled to destroy anyone as bad as I wanted to kill her, mutilate her, and torment her yet it still won't be enough.

Everyone was poised to kill her even if they had to leave the bastard – Romulus for later. But no one was able to take a step as we heard a movement.

All eyes were on Bella now as she started walking over to the pile of ashes on the floor. Still bearing the affectless façade, unblinkingly, she knelt down in beside the pile then scooped up a handful of ashes. It was heartbreaking to watch that I wanted to fall down on my knees from the grief I knew Bella felt yet was trying to hide.

We saw something glinting from that handful of ashes. Bella tilted her palm to let the ashes spill from her hands and all that was left was a silver pendant. I recognized that and remembered that I had the twin pendant. It was a pendant of half a wing.

I took a step to approach Bella but I got caught back when I saw her close her eyes and clenched her fist that was holding the half-wing. Then we watched as her fist started trembling until her whole body shook with the intensity of her emotions.

All of a sudden we were all sent back with a great amount of force accompanied by the various objects, floor boards and other debris flew all around her like a vortex when she opened her eyes to reveal the frightening blackness as she let out a scream.

This isn't good. Her emotions are overriding her power. She's very unstable! Apollo thought. He was right. We had to stop Bella before someone as well as herself might get hurt fatally.

I struggled to get to her but she was too powerful. The force around her was terrifyingly powerful.

_Try harder, Edward. Only you can calm her. Xerxes will help you while I hold on to these two bloody monsters. _Apollo spoke to me on with thoughts.I nodded at him then looked at Xerxes who nodded at me and held out his hand.

I grabbed onto that hand and using both our strengths, I was able to hold Bella from behind.

I wrapped my arms around her shoulder and collar amidst her struggling.

"Bella, love, stop!" I shouted at her.

She continued to thrash against me and I knew I didn't have a prayer to Bella's strength so I could only use my words and we only have two more minutes and twenty-six seconds.

"Love, listen to me. Bella, he's gone. Angel's gone but he's at peace now, Bella. He'll watch over you. You have to stop, love. I know that you're hurt and you're angry but he wouldn't want to see you this way. Love, you have to stop and calm down. I'm here. Always. I have you. I love you. Please calm down. I'm so sorry love. It should've been me but from he entitled me to take care of you. I'm truly sorry."

She fell on her knees with her palms on the floor and venom started spilling from her eyes, burning the flooring in the process. Her body trembled as she grieved. She sobbed and cried as quiet as she could and all the things that were floating from her power dropped.

If my heart was still alive it would've broken even more. I knelt down beside Bella and let her grieve as I rubbed her back.

I was about to comfort her with words when an ascending cackling was heard from behind.

"I told you, you would pay," came Iris' evil words.

I felt Bella stiffen then she trained her blackened eyes on Iris.

From the other end of the room I heard a resounding pyre and saw that Romulus was burning. Iris shut up and ran to him but Apollo held him back with his string and Xerxes made her crumple on the floor as he recalled the memories that Angel stole from her.

I dashed towards them and we were all ready to pounce on Iris when Bella stopped us.

"Move. Her head is mine." Bella hissed, her voice a hundred degrees below zero.

No one was able to object as we were all pinned to the wall to watch. We couldn't even move to speak. Oh Bella, be careful.

We watched as my love walked towards Iris who was slowly standing up, a smile forming on her lips once more.

"How does it feel to lose your family?" Iris challenged.

"What do you know about family, Iris? Yours wasn't exactly borne from love, was it? Or do you perceive your brothers' hatred of you as affection? You have no right to equate your feelings with mine. You have no right."

"Ah, but you killed my love –

"You're not his love. He was using you," Bella cut her off.

Iris smirked, "You're right, they don't matter. You're brother though, now, _he_ mattered," she said as she licked her lips.

"It was a shame to lose such delicious blood like his had,"

"Don't you dare. Don't you dare make any reference to my brother," Bella said warningly.

"But he was delicious. In my defense, it was he who knocked your husband out of the way."

"The time to talk is nay, Iris. Mark my words, I will kill you. Now you'll meet your so-called family and lover." And without blinking Bella raised her palms at Iris and froze her.

Iris thrashed but she couldn't move that much. She screamed and screamed and we felt intense energy from her that released sporadically.

"The first thing I'm taking from you is your right to scream," Bella said without emotion. Then with but a look Iris' mouth shut tight. We all heard each of her facial muscles contract to close and we knew that Bella used her power on Iris' muscles.

Iris looked like vitriol came out of her eyes but there was fear in them too and panic.

"The next to go is your right to awareness – to see," then we again heard the contraction of muscles on Iris' eyes and her eyes clamped shut. We saw Iris struggle to open her mouth and eyes but they were in vain. We knew she was panicking already.

"The next would be your appendages. You lose the right to escape and react from the pain that's coming to you." We watched as Iris stood still, her arms hard tucked on her sides and her legs locked. She was completely immobile.

"Now that you can't know or complain or even escape, prepare for the pain."

A moment of silence then we saw Iris' body tremble faintly and we knew it was from pain.

"Do you feel that? Can you feel the pain already? It's hard isn't it? It's like you're burning from the inside. Ah. Muscle burn. I've been toying with all the small muscles, all the vessels, all the dead organs and all the coverings – contracting and relaxing them at great speed over and over and over again. But it's still not enough."

Then we saw blood pooling out of Iris' mouth, her nose, and her eyes and almost all the orifices. The trembling grew stronger and we knew that she was having a hell of pain.

"I want my brother back, but I know I can't. I could at least take back the blood you stole from him."

My God, Bella is really making Iris suffer. It's almost too hard to watch. She's so frightening. Her eyes show pure hate. Apollo thought.

Likewise, brother. I never imagined that Bella could be this ruthless. Xerxes answered in thought.

I thought as well. This wasn't like Bella at all. The Bella I knew never wanted to see anyone suffer as much. She wasn't for torturing. This had gone too far.

"Bella, that's enough. Just finish her now. We don't have that much time anyway. You have to stop."

She didn't listen and more blood spilled from Iris' mouth.

"Enough Isabella!" I commanded.

"I can't Edward. She killed Angel. This is her price to pay."

"I know you're hurt, Bella but – "

"If you were in my shoes, how would you feel? Hmm? What if it was Alice or Carlisle or Esme who got murdered?"

"Bella, please just stop and finish her quickly. Love your better than this. I want so badly for her to suffer. She deserves it for killing Angel but remember that she's mislead and corrupted. She was an innocent before."

Venom tears leaked down her right eyes. "I just met him again, Edward. I just had him with me for only a short amount of time only to lose him."

"Bella, he's free."

That's where Bella let go of her hold on Iris and she fell to her knees, burying her head on her arms.

"Finish her." She said in a muffled voice.

Apollo and Xerxes didn't need telling twice and they were able to finish of Iris.

I knelt in front of Bella and took her in my arms. She clutched my shirt and cried on my chest. I hugged her to me as tight as I could and just let her grieve.

"He's gone. He's really gone. My brother is dead. Angel is gone," Bella sobbed.

"He did it for you, love."

"If only I finished her off sooner or I paid more attention then this would not have happened. I should've -

I cut her off and made her face me, "Bella, Angel knew what he was doing. Though I also wish that things were done differently, I'd say it was a necessity that he or anyone of us did it because only you could truly defeat Iris. You saved everyone. And love, what about me? What about Alice? What about everyone? We can't live without you. I can't live without you."

"I g-guess you're right but I miss him already. There are so many things I wanted to ask of him. But he's gone…"

"Bella, he's free. He's at peace. He's free."

"You're right," then she fainted. I felt so sorry for Bella. She was beyond exhausted.

Then we heard doors opening from a new passage and out came the Volturi and the Elders.

"What is the meaning of this?" Caius demanded.

Xerxes and I will take care of this. Why don't you too stay in the hidden room on the left side while we sort this out? We'll send your family to you in a minute. Apollo thought.

I nodded at him and carried Bella.

I set Bella on a couch I found on the hidden room and let her head rest on my lap. I stroked her cheek, her hair, her arms, and her back as I hummed her lullaby.

As much as I wanted to hear everything that was happening outside, I tuned them all out. I wanted a moment with my wife. I've been so deprived from her for too long a time that I had to take this opportunity.

I knew that Alice saw this happening as I heard her thoughts. We'll see you tomorrow, tell Bella that we're here and we're very saddened and sorry about Angel.

At midnight, Bella stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hush, love. Try to go back and sleep."

She bolted upright and in a flash she stood in front of a giant window with her back to me. I felt saddened by her action but I walked towards her.

"What's wrong love?" I said softly as I stood behind her.

"I've killed, Edward. I've been used. I've been toyed with. I've been treated as nothing but a weapon, Edward. Now everybody knows that. I'm a liability. They're going to destroy me," she said bitterly.

I growled, "I won't let them. That's not going to happen."

"Why, Edward? I deserve it. I am a monster that lies, kills, tortures and destroys. It was my foolishness that caused all these."

"It's not, love. None of this is your fault."

"Love? You still want me?"

I was mad now, "Of course I do! I'll always want you!"

She turned to look at me and I saw that pained expression once more.

"But Edward, I left you. I dragged you and all the Cullen family into my mess. I brought such misfortune for you. I feel so guilty and ashamed. And yet, you still call me love?"

I cradled her face, "I love you Bella. And I trusted you then and I still trust you now. There are things in life that just happens that we can't change. We just deal. And my family – your family, loves you. Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie – they all love you and never regret anything that happened."

Bella cried and clutched my shirt, "I'm afraid, Edward."

"What are you afraid of love?"

She rested her head on my chest. "I'm afraid to lose you – anyone of you – especially you…I almost lost you..."

"But you didn't..."

"Yet I lost Angel in return..."

"I'm sorry for that... if only I knew as well..."

"It's not your fault Edward. He was always like that. Saving people. While I... people die by merely associating with me...I'm afraid I'll lose you Edward...I really really fear for that..."

I kissed her head and held her to me. "You won't lose me. You won't lose us. We'll always be here for you."

"I'm afraid something bad might happen and I lose you one by one like all the other people I love before. It always happens."

"That's not true, Bella."

"Then why did Angel have to die, Edward? Why did he have to die? I love him. I miss him. I want him back. I want my brother back. The pain won't leave, Edward. I finally had my second chance of being with a true family member and death took him from me. How many times must I hurt until I become truly happy?"

"Bella, not everyone you love, leaves you. You left but I followed. And I'm here and so is everybody. These are just things that happen. We have time to be happy. We have all the time to feel. We have all the time to recover. We have time."

Her sobbing quieted, "I love you too, Edward. Thank you and I'm sorry for leaving."

"Shh… let's not dwell in the past anymore," I soothed and kissed her hair.

We held each other for a long time just concentrating on the feel of each other. We've truly missed each other very much.

Bella looked up at me and I felt relieved to see that her eyes were back to normal. They were black but a different black from before. This one was from thirst.

"So what now?" she asked me.

I smiled at her, "Apollo and Xerxes are sorting it out with the leaders and I think that the convey is still on but it would be held tomorrow. Alice and the others will see us in the morning. No one is really quite sure of what would happen next. But none of that matters. All that matters to me is you and me, here, right now."

And for the first time in several weeks that seemed like an eternity, Bella smiled.

"I love you Edward," she whispered.

"And I, you," I replied.

I moved my hand to her neck as I leaned down and kissed her.

We ended up kissing passionately oblivious to all the outside quarrels and strife. This was what really matters. We were together. I would never let her go again. Only immortal death could separate us.

_The depth of us created for_

_Justice and Mercy_

_Justice and Mercy_

_This is where we kiss  
_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxEND OF PART IIxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

  
**

**AN: Well, that's the end of part II, I'm so proud. ^.^ Some of the lyric excerpts where from Fly leaf's Justice and Mercy. **

**First of all, I would like to apologize for the long update. I got sidetracked with my other story "Silence, the Loudest Sound." It got more response and a few threats that I had to prioritize that. And, I have to tell you guys, this was the hardest chapter I had to write – ****ever. ****It took almost a month of writing, rewriting, revising and writer's block just to finish this story. School's been crazy as well. **

**Anyways, I'm sorry for Angel's death but I had to tell you that I had planned that from the start. I'm evil. Deal with it. He's suffered a fair amount that it's time to rest.**

**So apologies are done now for some thanks. ^^**

**Thanks for Lady-von-strife (my sister) who pushed me to finish this story and being an avid reader of my fics and for Luisa my good friend (whose bananas over Edward by the way)…**

…**my faithful readers, Debbie-lou, twilightdaydream, regan94, among others (I'm sorry if I don't get to write all of your names here. Check back next time. I'm so sleepy and tired from attending a national junior psychological affiliates convention. I promise to add more to this list).**

**And of course I have to thank DAERU. (Please, please, READ, your unopened Breaking Dawn book of four months now.) You have to thank DAERU. I feel so guilty, it's not even funny. It was your review that made me make time to update.**

**The last part of the saga, "BLACK SILENT LILIES" will be up sometime in December. Definitely after the 15****th****… So put this story on alert as I'll announce if I have it posted.**

**Again, a very big superdeedupermuchoyluchoy THANK YOU to all you readers and reviewers. I LOVE YOU guys!**

**P. S. For those who haven't read PART I, go to my profile and look for WHITE LILIES. (COMPLETE) **

**For those who haven't read or have forgotten already, the prologue of BLACK SILENT LILIES was posted at the end of Chapter 19. It gets darker and more exciting. Genre change is expected.**

**For those who are interested in more EDWARD& BELLA pairings but want something a whole less intense than SILENT REVERIE, but is a whole lot more emotional and 'fluff' filled, check out my story SILENCE, THE LOUDEST SOUND. This story has over 200+ alerts, 100+ favorite it and over 400 reviews. (ONLY 3-5 CHAPTERS MORE).**

**For those who love JASPER &BELLA pairings I have a oneshot songfic SAY ALL I NEED as well as the complimentary story that sparked a lot of controversy among the readers, I have JUST SAY. (COMPLETE)**

**Much love, **

**Margaux**


	21. SEQUEL FINALE

**FINALE**

**Author's Note:**

**Dear Readers,**

**The last installment of this three-part saga of mine is finally published! For those who haven't read the sequel, it's complete already. It's Silent Reverie.**

**For those who've read Silent Reverie then go ahead and proceed to ENDLESS (originally planned to be called Black Silent Lilies). **

**All stories are on my profile. Check them out. =)**

**Please and thank you!**

**Much love,**

**Margaux**

**And now here's the prologue to ENDLESS.**

**Prologue**

_I dusted off as gingerly as I could the yellowed out dusty parchments that were hundred almost thousands of years old. It was amazing they survived that long. I believe that if a mortal's warm moist hands touch this, this would crumble. What amazed me more is that there was already a civilization as advanced as this before that they could make such detailed chronicles._

_Here I was in the middle of the tower of history in foreign territory, zooming past hundreds and hundreds of parchments and maps with only the solace of the bright full moon. Candles or any light source in here would dry up the ancient papers._

_I had to rely on my sharp vision and the moonlight, the only light source allowed. Daylight was out of the question. I was also alone. Minimal almost zero contact was needed for the preservation of the documents._

_It's futile. I was ready to quit when I saw inserted in the bindings of an old book a tiny slip of paper that read:_

"_It has been spoken that he, a mortal that drinketh from the fountain of life shall be granted immortality,_

_Yet it has not been spoken nor has it not been not spoken that she, an immortal that drinketh from the fountain of life shall be granted mortality." _

_I flipped the back of the paper and started committing the codes and tiny map to memory. Then I breathed on the paper and it turned icy cold and I walked over near the door and dropped the ice slate and watched it shatter. I instantly wiped the melting ice before it hit any other paper._

_And with a final fleeting look at the tower, I bowed my head and made my way out and closed my eyes._

No one can ever see that slip of paper ever again.


	22. love

Hello everyone!

My story "Just Say" was nomitated by an angel somewhere out there at the The Indies Twific Awards for Best Use of Music as Inspiration Complete. Please do vote for me if you love this story. Thanks!!! And super love to whoever nominated me. I super appreciate it. :)

www(dot)theindietwificawards(dot)com

Much Love,

Margaux


	23. HELP MAKE A DIFFERENCE

**Dear Readers,**

**First of all, I would like to extend my sincerest apologies for not being able to update my stories. Being a college senior is hard and we had numerous consecutive sleepless nights doing our research work. Our proposed study would be the effect of humor therapy on young adult cancer patients. It's really eaten up most of our time and add to this would be my on-the-job training in a guidance and counseling department (100 hours). And now, here in the Philippines, we are facing a crisis recently, which is the onslaught of the typhoon Ketsana (local name Ondoy). We were among the fortunate yet affected ones. And now we're busy with helping our friends, classmates, schoolmates, family, and other people. Our school is busy organizing relief centers and donation drives. Being one of the student leaders, I'm doing my part by spreading the word getting contacts outside (I wasn't allowed to go out so sending donations and information dissemination is all I could do for now. As soon as I get the go signal, I'll try to run over our university and help.)**

**If you want to help, I've posted links and contact number you can go use on my twitter account. Follow me at margz29 (twitter account link is also on my homepage). Help no matter how small is greatly appreciated. Just by spreading the news, you're already contributing a lot.**

**Hope to hear from you guys soon… and I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**Much love,**

**Margaux**


	24. Plagriasm

Dear readers,

The main reason why I'm not updating my stories is because of my undergraduate research work that, you've guessed it, takes half a year to do. Our oral defense is on the 18th and my team and I are rigorously preparing for that. Another are my applications to Med schools. I still have an interview and a test to take. Plus, I also have a publication to take care of where I'm still part of the editorial board (executive). So the plate's full. Bearwith me, After the defense I will continue my story.

Though I also have one good reason why not. Why? On January 25th, ysar sent me a message here in ff telling me that I was a victim of plagiarism. Someone reuploaded the entirety of "Just Say" and took credit for it. She even changed the title to "Jasper and Bella." Rest assured, because of ysar's help, the matter has been reported and dealt with. The story was taken down just this week by the administrator of the site. The story by the way, was uploaded on watpad. An ebook community. So I don't know how many "Jasper and Bella" ebook had been downloaded completely violating my intellectual property. I wouldn't have minded if I was credited or the alleged "author" informed me. The violator has been there since August so my story was probably there since last year and it was only now that I found out thanks to ysar. If it wasn't for ysar, then...

It's just really disheartening. I'm not her only victim. She took credit for almost a dozen stories. I just wanted you all to know. I'm still shaken by what happened. It's not flattering. It's wrong. We'll see after my defense if I can recover a bit. That violator ruined ff for me. I'm sorry.

Anyways, I'll really try if you guys are still with me. For those who are waiting for the continuation of Parachutes, the epilogue of Silence, the Loudest Sound, and the next chapter on iWish, if you really want to, I'll continue but not right now. Give me time. Thank you.

Margaux


End file.
